<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ExperimentTale by YUGottaBeSoRood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305226">ExperimentTale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood'>YUGottaBeSoRood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Surface (Undertale), a bit of PTSD involved, but it has modern technology, experiment frisk, kind of modern age?, there is some bad language but it's minor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>55,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The monsters never knew what awaited them on the surface...or what would happen when Frisk, the last human to fall, would enter their lives. One of these monsters was Sans who was the first to be thrown off the rails of his usual resets. But something was different about this last human. The surface seemed welcoming but there was a secret waiting to unreavel.<br/>After Frisk dissapeard right after she freed monsterkind and was presumed they would have never expected to meet  again after almost 10 years. It was a shock for all. And a bigger shock to see what the King wanted to achieve.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Grillby/Muffet (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Weird Start in the Ruins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Umm this is awkward i came up with this idea from reading multiple stories and to be honest i never expected myself to write this....AHAHAHAHA help me...well hope you enjoy this weird story i have created lord have mercy on my poor soul.... povs may change at first but i promise after this it will mostly be sans or frisk...i think...DUNNO im not even sure you can call them character pov xD im new to this ok? I do sometimes check back on my chapters to make sure no mistakes escaped.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well another human fell, thought Flowey as he got ready to greet the new little brat that would come from that golden bed of flowers from the other room. Oh that must be them. Fake smile andddd ACTION!</p><p>"Howdy! You must be ne--" Jesus Christ what was the kid wearing....IS THAT A STRAIGHT JACKET?! he cant even tell if they're a girl or a boy it has a hoodie...Huh like the smiley trashbag...and their eyes are covered with a bandana of some sorts. They have some white shorts but they dont have any shoes. Holy Asgore where is this kid coming from. They aren't even scared they are sitting down in front of them!!</p><p>"EXCUSE ME WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE SC---"</p><p>They're laughing at him?! What is this weird human...they aren't even talking or asking questions...</p><p>"A-anyways...you must be confused? Well i guess little ol' me will have to s-show you how the Underground wor--" Suddenly the human got up and was about to leave. He wasn't even done talking! Such rude behavior!</p><p>"HEY DONT LEAVE IM NOT DO--" If he would have had blood, he was sure it would have ran cold. The humans eyes were covered but he could feel their cold glare. He could also see his "sister" who was following the human freeze. Who was this human?! And now the old hag is here! He had to go! The fireballs were coming so he doged and was about to retreat in the ground.</p><p>"Oh my! Such a vile creature torturing such a poo-"</p><p>But the human didn't even blink (their eyes were covered after all) she leaped with abnormal speed and grabbed Flowey by his their stem. What the heck?! They pulled the poor flower out of the dirt like some normal weed. How strong were they?! The flower was seriously scared now until they saw them sitting down and waiting. W-were they waiting to finish their speech?...This human...Maybe he should keep an eye on them.</p><p>"M-My child what are you doing?!Put that weed down or....Do you want them to come along..?" The goat monster tried to smile at the human. The human smiled a little and nodded before returning to their serious expression. Seriously it was so hard to read! He glanced at the ghost of his sister both being uncomfortable with the situation. Everything then continued like it usually did. Toriel would introduce herself, do her puzzles and take the child (that they weren't sure it was a child anymore) in her "care"; but Flowey saw a few moments that were..."peculiar" to say the least...Toriel almost miss-stepped on one of the spikes but before Flowey could react the human just grabbed the goat monster and pulled them back with and agility that wasn't supposed to be possessed by a human. The flower monster was so surprised they had their mouth open and the ghost of the first child stopped going in circles above them to look again. They could swear they saw a red glimmer behind the white bandana but they couldn't tell. Heck they couldn't tell anything when it came to this human. They looked young yet at the same time they didn't. There were scars on their legs and one near their mouth. The hood and that weird straight jacket didn't let them know anything about their gender nor futures and their eyes, "the door to ones soul" were covered. Just great their plan was going downhill and at lightning speed. The second time was when Toriel was about to pull the wrong lever. Their reflexes aren't normal. Not even Chara can react like that. And how do they know?! They have never been in the underground. Its...creepy...But impressive. Toriel finally left after the test on walking to the end of the room. Now Flowey could ask some questions:</p><p>"Ok human let's ta--"</p><p>"no thank you"</p><p>Well at least they can talk. Jesus is that a girl's voice or a boy's?! AGHH this human is annoying. Right when the flower was about to answer they hear:</p><p>"before you ask why it's because I'm not allowed to talk about it. And your mom is nice"</p><p>wait...what? How did they know that...that's even more unsettling isn't it?</p><p>"you still have a strong bond with her you know? and your friend there too."</p><p>He immediately locked eyes with Chara. Who is this human?! And sot hey kept moving forward in an awkward silence which he didn't expect to find even more creepier than before. After a short while of going around through the ruins they came across some puzzles. The speed this human solved them was incredible he had to give them that. They are way smarter than they look and seem to know more than they let you see. He really needed to keep his eyes on this human. After some time monsters started coming. The way they dodged let him know that this human clearly has fought before coming in the Underground. Nothing touched them their HP was always full. WHAT ARE THEY?! But...when they approach is scarier...Like an animal, with glowing eyes. But the first time caught Flowey off guard he thought the poor froggit would die!! But no...when the froggit was caught off guard they put their little hand to cover their eyes and the flower monster and the ghost watched in horror. They thought it was another killing machine until...They pet the froggit? what? And they started complimenting them. They started playing right in front of them. Are they playing patty cake?! What is this?! Their approach is full on scary but they are so kind...The next few times weren't surprising. The human seemed to make friends with every monster encountered. They insisted on trying those disgusting treats that the spiders were selling. They walked and that's when all 3 of them heard a phone ringing? The goat monster must have slipped it in one of their pockets...Why does a straight jacket even have pockets anyways?! Holy mother of souls the little monster didn't think this would happen when he woke up this morning. He actually thought that he found a way to bring him and his sister back and take revenge for the loss of their lives. Ok deep breaths just try to see what is happening.</p><p>"hello! oh dear I hope you don't mind me asking what do you prefer between butterscotch and cinnamon?"</p><p>Of course...his "mother" would want to bake them a pie wouldn't she? Not surprised. A sad smile came on the flowers face and the ghosts face. It has been ages since they had Toriel's famous pie. The human must have saw it because they said:</p><p>"I don't have a preference. I shall ask my companion as well"</p><p>what now? They turned their had as if they were expecting them to actually answer?! Are they mad?!</p><p>"I-i...i like butterscotch and cinnamon pie...heard s-she was famous for them..."that was a lie he tried them first hand he didn't need to hear it.</p><p>With a nice, warm smile the human returned to the phone call "welp you heard the verdict! Butterscotch and cinnamon pie! The one that's famous in the Underground apparently. Thank you for asking!"</p><p>The woman must have been as dumbfound as them...did they just ask them their opinion? Chara stopped too and had her mouth agape like a fish out of the water. Now that is something...None of the humans acknowledged the two unless they would try to kill them or threaten them. THIS was surely different...but it was nice...really nice...He couldn't help the smile that creeped up and neither could his sister that was floating around</p><p>"I can feel you both smiling" Ok creepy again. "Glad you're feeling better than that fake smile from before"</p><p>"Ok i think it's time we explain some stuff...you know too much and it's getting creepy even for me"</p><p>Wait Chara was talking to a human?!What is she doing?!</p><p>"Name's Chara and as you know that flower you're holding is Flowey"</p><p>He waved one of his leaves "howdy"</p><p>"well it's very nice to meet you"</p><p>They waited for a name...nothing...</p><p>"Ok...Ummm...so I'm a ghost so only you and Flowey can see me. I'm--"</p><p>"'the first fallen child, Chara of the Rodrigue Family, gone missing on the date of September 5th 200X"</p><p>Chara stopped floating and was now looking at the human and she looked pissed. How the flower hated that look.</p><p>"How do you know..."</p><p>"'5th September 200Y, Robert of the Rodrigue Family has been officially crowned as king the fallen child officially becoming princess the search has been concluded 2 years later after the whole table of the Kingdom came to one awful conclusion:"</p><p>"'the child has fallen in the devil's pit of Mt. Ebbot'"</p><p>"exactly"</p><p>"wow...ok that was...unexpected...where--" </p><p>"One of the books i read had something about it. You father IS the king after all. I like reading a lot so it isn't surprising i also learned a bit about the 'legends' about the monster race. It was a nice book"</p><p>It was impressive they remembered all of that. "so name? anything? Why you fell? Info?" The air was getting chiller again...This human was scarier than Chara and that meant a LOT. "classified...got it?" "Y-yeah excuse Chara for asking" They were both mortified... The human only smiled and then they came to a halt. Toriel's already? They didn't even save anywhere like the other kids who kept dying and resetting driving anyone aware about those resets insane just like them. They didn't seem to need to. But as Flowey glanced at the star it turned red for a second...Did they just save from afar?! Peculiar and more peculiar. He didn't know if he was supposed to be scared anymore but he never actually met anyone capable of being nice like that even with Chara's murderous whispers and glances. He can't deny that both him and his sister are starting to take a liking in the human here. Who knows what will come next?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Fiery depths of...Toriel's?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okokok today i have a lot of free time so im going to write a few chapters so i can get the story started maybe get to Sans pov dunno im also planning to update every saturday or sunday so be on the lookout if you're interested ofc heheh ^^'</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara was a bit surprised. She noticed that her brother noticed too: That human is peculiar and dangerous...They saved from afar their memory and reflexes are the best she has seen and it was...unsettling. But no one has ever acknowledged them before so she couldn't deny the human hit a soft spot. That's when the goat monster 'caretaker of the ruins' came to the rescue.</p><p>"My child! What are you doing here! Oh my i shouldn't have left you alone for so long...But i am sure you managed"</p><p>wait what...Their mom was acknowledging that A HUMAN was capable to take care of themselves?! She shouldn't be so surprised when it came to THAT human yet...it was Toriel after all. </p><p>"Thank you, Toriel. you are indeed very kind"</p><p>"oh please child step inside you must be hungry and tired"</p><p>The human alongside the flower and the ghost stepped inside the warm house. Just like she remembered. The same light homey feel it always had.</p><p>"Oh child please wash yourself and rest while i finish the pie we were talking about over the phone. It was supposed to be a surprised" Toriel glanced at the flower monster that was now on the humans shoulder. Chara snorted. The unspoken scolding was so like her. The human didn't seem phased at all. They actually said this:</p><p>"he didn't need to tell me that it was a pie. Seeing your personality it was clear you have a motherly feel so it wasn't surprising when you asked me to choose between 2 ingredients that are used in pies or sweets. Didn't expect it to be those two but i understand the fact you have something more...accessible in the Underground"</p><p>What the?! Jesus she analyzes every little thing what is wrong with her?! She's like a robot.</p><p>"My my aren't you a smart one?" Toriel giggled pleasantly surprised at the humans words. Even the flower monster was actually smiling for once. She couldn't deny it is nice to be here and hear her mom.</p><p>"Ok child I shall let you wash yourself. Do you need a change of clothes?"</p><p>"I can't take these off, I apologize my answer will have to be no"</p><p>"I can help you if you can't reach"</p><p>"I can't take them off, I am not allowed to. My answer is still no"</p><p>"but child they seem so uncomfortable"</p><p>"<strong>N O</strong>"</p><p>Oh god...Damn Toriel stop insisting you will make this worse for yourself. Flowey was tensed and Chara could clearly see he was uncomfortable...Now awkward silence. Before the goat mom got to say anything the weird human spoke:</p><p>"I apologize it was rude to snap like that...Would you mind showing me the bathroom?"</p><p>"oh! Of course there is no problem!" Toriel beamed at the humans apology. Of course she would be happy the human cared. That weirdo even smiled. why is that human so nice and scary at the same time? Toriel led the human to the room she and her brother shared because it had a bathroom incorporated. Great back down this rabbit hole?</p><p>"you two seem sad?"</p><p>was that weirdo seriously asking them?...Heh they are too nice...</p><p>"well this used to be our room...before something happened?"</p><p>"care to elaborate or is it a sentimental subject?"</p><p>Flowey seemed to look down. They both wanted to get it off their chest. They couldn't bare being here. It hurt. She couldn't help shedding that tear and he couldn't look up.</p><p>"it's ok not to talk about things. As long as you don't bottle up until you explode"</p><p>"w-wha..?"</p><p>"that was something a dear person of mine used to say to me. Interesting if you ask me. It feels fit for this particular situation"</p><p>Damn this. Damn it all. Why is that pompous speaking weirdo right?!</p><p>"we...we weren't always like this" Flowey?!</p><p>"oh?" That weirdo was sitting down to listen to this like some kind of story?! Hell this is...unexpected..</p><p>"he is right he was a fluffy goat too" Mockery...that will make it seem like she's detached.</p><p>"and she was a human instead of a ghost i believe?"</p><p>"indeed I was"</p><p>That's how they started talking about the monster war, the way she fell, how they died, the resets, the save points, the human didn't question it they just listened. They just talked and talked and the pain got smaller and smaller. Why...Why was this pathetic human listening...why were they caring...why did it feel nice to talk to them.</p><p>"I decided I will help you out of the Underground."</p><p>Flowey?! What the fluffy Asgore are you talking ab--</p><p>"Pshh guess I have no choice I'll help you too"</p><p>WHY DID SHE SAY THAT?!</p><p>"I'm glad to hear I shall go and take a shower"</p><p>And that's what happened the human took a shower and they all went to sleep. For the first time in forever the two lost brothers were content and got a good night's sleep. But Chara was a ghost after all. She went ahead down the stairs to see Toriel still making knock knock jokes by the door with the comedian?! yuck but she had nothing better to do.</p><p>"Knock knock?"</p><p>"who's there" Toriel said with a giggle</p><p>"orange"</p><p>"orange who"</p><p>"orange you glad to hear me?"</p><p>Toriel laughed but she seemed sad.The voice from behind the door asked: "what's wrong? was it that bad? Maybe I should try to ketchup on my jokes" A noisy slurp came from behind the door. Gross...who drinks that crap?!</p><p>"no no it was delightful" Toriel said between giggles</p><p>"But another human fell today in the underground"</p><p>HAH She could feel the nonexistent blood of that comedian going cold. He really was as caught up in this as them when it came to resets.</p><p>"But i am not scared for their safety...I just think they would get rather...lonely...they have managed so far and they even saved me a couple of times...but they need a friend"</p><p>PFFFTT Really?! Wow ok her mom was too caring now. The old bag of bones got carried in another promise didn't he...</p><p>"promise me you will be a friend to them...please...I don't want them hurt...lonely..."</p><p>LOLLLL ok this is getting interesting to watch</p><p>"listen lady, i don't do promises..."</p><p>"I see...it's no problem I shall just take my leave and retire for the night"</p><p>OHHHH letting her walk awayyyy? PFFFTTT in 3, 2, 1--</p><p>"ok...i will be a friend, not a foe"</p><p>"oh thank you"</p><p>"Don't mention it.."</p><p>She better get back to "sleeping" now that the conversation is over...She floated back to her room and-- </p><p>"had fun?"</p><p>HOLY ASGORE<br/>"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT"</p><p>"sorry" And again that warm smile.</p><p>"So why are you awake?"</p><p>"I don't need that much sleep...and I have insomnia"</p><p>Oh...damn is she actually pitying this weirdo?!She's going soft</p><p>"so got any good tea to spill?"</p><p>Did that human just...Maybe she won't regret helping them after all</p><p>"well...maybe I do" The ghost couldn't help the mischievous smirk. Yeah...she will like this human.<br/>--------------------<br/>Toriel was so scared when she saw another human and not to mention near that flower...yet the speed the child had when they chaught that monster by their stem. Toriel was scared when she saw what the human was wearing. She tried her best to be kind and she did but she was very much uncomfortable around the little human in a straight jacket. It was creepy to say the least. Thank god she still had a few old cameras that Alphys made because she was sure that the human was bad news yet...They refused to kill. Oh how the old mothers heart melted when she saw the human play patty cake with the small froggit or when she hugged a whimsum. That's when they decided to greet them the same way as they would any human: A butterscotch cinnamon pie. She didn't expect the question to also be addressed to that weed...but she was happy to see the kind soul that human had. She was even happier when the small human told her she observed and analyzed so much. She couldn't help it, such a kind soul needed protection. Yet...the way the room got chiller when the human said no, those abnormal skills she has...she needed someone to keep an eye on her. But she knew that the human was harmless. It was a feeling deep down that they were good and she saw it first hand. That's why she made up that lie to her friend from the other side of the door. The woman didn't even know the human's name. They refused to share any personal information.<br/>The next day the human came with their 'companion' and they all ate the pie Toriel made the other day. She didn't expect the human to offer to help with the dishes nor for them to say they want to stay with her a bit longer even if they intended to leave. The old goat monster was so happy to have some company. The two (three since that flower was bound to the human like glue) would go around the ruins, recalibrate puzzles, visit the spider sale and they would talk and have such a nice time together. the human even knew more about snails than her. She was taking a liking in this human very fast. The two played chess while the flower would hit the clock for them. It was a beautiful atmosphere. The peculiar human would also help in the kitchen and they were so well behaved. Toriel also would hold history lessons to help prepare the human for their journey but for the first time in a long time, the mother wasn't worried. But she did spend the last day of the humans visit on cooking and gathering supplies.</p><p>"Oh child are you sure you can do this? Did you pack everything?"<br/>"yes ma'am"</p><p>Now that was something she didn't like. She scrunched up her nose at hearing that word. She isn't THAT old.</p><p>"Well then let's proceed down"</p><p>As they were walking she saw the fire she was lightning taking a red-ish hue behind her. She did turn back once to check only to find nothing...such unsettling behavior but it seems most things affected by this child are sometimes creepy so the caretaker wasn't surprised.</p><p>"I know I said I would let you through as soon as we get here"</p><p>They both came to a halt in front of the delta rune door. The flower on the humans shoulder raise an eyebrow.</p><p>"but I can't do this...PROVE TO ME YOU CAN SURVIVE OUT THER--"</p><p>was the human even listening?! What was the little human doing?!They weren't even looking at her!</p><p>"Oh? Sorry you were going to begin?"<br/>"w-wha--"<br/>"i have been around the house and i have learned about the fallen children Toriel. I can clearly see sentimental attachment. You were bound to try and see if I'm strong enough to pass; after all you wouldn't wish for those 'mistakes' to happen again"</p><p>Of course she was smart enough to figure that...such a special human.</p><p>"if it makes you feel better...I do believe you did the right thing by letting those children go"</p><p>What is the human saying? Tears were forming in the goat monsters eyes as she started forming fire balls around her.</p><p>"yes indeed, if you wouldn't have let them go not only would the humans have been unhappy, they would have died after about one year or two"</p><p>J-just like Chara did die after...how....</p><p>"because humans aren't made to eat monster food nor are they meant to live somewhere where there is no sun, no natural oxygen. Not all humans can take the magical replacement plus these children had families on the surface."</p><p>The old mother couldn't take it she let out her rage by throwing fire after fire all aimed at the poor human. After she came back to her senses all she could see was smoke. Did she burn the poor human?! What has she done...She sobbed.</p><p>"It's ok to cry" Two small hands hugged her and she cried. How did they survive that?! How were they so nice to a murderer...But she wasn't a murderer...oh how she realized she felt guilty over something you can't control...some of her rage was gone...apart from the one for her 'husband'</p><p>"thank you child"<br/>"anytime...now will you open the door?"</p><p>Toriel laughed. Oh how she will miss this little human.</p><p>"Of course. But after you leave you may never return"<br/>"Ok....See you on the other side then!"</p><p>Wait what...? But the door already shut behind the human. Yes indeed...a special human.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp... im trying hope you guys like the story and yeah let's see what will happen next shall we? If any of you find any mistakes dont hesitate to tell me! Cyaaaaa</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This is a Sansational turn of events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just like i promised imma be grinding a bit because i do have some ideas...i think i will stop at the begining of waterfalls. I have free time and imagination ok?! hope you enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh how the short older skeleton brother didn't expect what their friend has told them through the door. Thw whole week they've been on edge. He visited Grillby's so much he's sure that his tab must be double now. Paps sure will be mad again. Anddd right on que:</p><p>"BROTHER"</p><p>"sup paps?"</p><p>"DON'T 'SUP' ME YOU NEED TO GO AND DO YOUR PATROL NEAR THE DOOR TO THE RUINS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING STILL AT YOUR SENTRY POST?!"</p><p>wait...this isn't how his brother would react he usually came way later.</p><p>"oh sorry paps i just got..."</p><p>"NO..."</p><p>"a skele-ton of stuff to do"</p><p>"IF YOU WILL DO YOUR AWFUL PUNS AT LEAST PUT SOME BACKBONE INTO IT"</p><p>"paps...was that...?"</p><p>"YES...AND I HATED IT...NOW GET TO YOUR PATROL!!!!!NYEHEHEHE!!"</p><p>And there he goes running to his puzzels...his bro is so cool. Well he heard the skeleton. With a flare oh his blue eye he teleported near the door between the trees. And he waited. After 15 minutes he was ready to go back when he saw the human enter through the door. Holy papyrus spaghetti THAT is the human?! Is that a straight jacket?! WHAT ARE BOTH THE WEED AND THE CLOWN DOING WITH THEM! this human can only be bad news but...he made a promise.Well he will keep and eye socket out for now. If they act suspicious he knows what to do.</p><p>"so this is that snow covered part of the underground? and forward you say it's the snowdin village?" Was that a boy's voice or a girls?!</p><p>"yes you are right..."said the weed and both him and the brother killer looked at the humans legs.</p><p>"Jesus aren't you cold right now?! You are only wearing shorts!!"That stupid ghost was right though...weren't they cold this is no weather for a hu--</p><p>"i dealt with colder while naked so no" Holy Asgore now that wasn't something he expected to hear.</p><p>He followed them through the shadows. They seemed to talk about what was going to come up ahead until they hit the village...The human seems to have stepped over that brench. Let's at least scare them. He cracked the brench using his magic.</p><p>"Ok what the six souls was THAT?!"pfft didn't expect the ghost to be concerned</p><p>"human i think someone is behind us..?"no dip weed sherlock</p><p>"I know.They have been since we stepped ou of the ruins" Hah they don---Excuse me what now?</p><p>"AND you didn't tell us?!"</p><p>"well im the one that should be afraid of dying am i right? so unless it's an actual threat i won't react. Plus i love a good surprise"</p><p>Now that is just creepy...he is sure if he could tell where the human's eyes were glaring twords it would 100% be him.</p><p>"okkk you are creepy.."can agree weed</p><p>"thank you"</p><p>And they kept walking and walking...until they reached the gate in front of his station. Well then time to introduce the comic skeleton shall we? He teleported behind them and said:</p><p>" <strong>H U M A N. D O N T   Y O U   K N O W   H O W   T O   G R E E T   A   N E W  P A L ?  T U R N   A R O U N D   A N D   S H A K E   M Y    H A N D!</strong>"</p><p>They didn't move. Ok this is making him uncomftarble. They turned slowly as the poor skeleton outstretched his hand and the human took it. Suddenly a fart noise came from a whopee cusion in the hand. He was ready to say something when he heard the human laughing?! They were actually laughing at his joke? The skeleton couldn't help it. His permanent grin only grew a little and he said:</p><p>"welp a skele-ton of people got tested for that joke and none of them laughed as hard as you did"</p><p>The human laughed again while the flower and the murderous child ghost groaned.</p><p>"What can i say it tickeled my funny bone" His eyesockets were left pitch black. Did this human just...Pun?! </p><p>"PFTTT BUAHAHAHAHA good one kiddo. Even if it needs some more backbone put into it" He really couldn't help it this human was awesome. </p><p>"Name's sans, sans the skeleton and you're a human right?" </p><p>"nah im a dolphin can't you see?"</p><p>Pfft...ok that's seriously the best response he ever got to his little speech.</p><p>"gotcha! anyways im supposed to be on the look out for humans but im too lazy and my brother is a human haunting fanat--"</p><p>The kid suddenly just turned around and looked in a distance</p><p>"i do believe that screeching might be him?"</p><p>screetching? His brother was coming? This kid threw off his clock really bad. His brother already visited once.</p><p>"quick hide behi--...Or sit in the snow"</p><p>"BROTHERRRRRR"</p><p>what the?!</p><p>"UNDYNE HAS ASKED ME T---"</p><p>".   .    ."</p><p>"BROTHER THAT IS A HUMAN?!!"</p><p>"yup"</p><p>"HUMANNNN! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"</p><p>"pleasure to meet you Papyrus"</p><p>what the--</p><p>"WOWIE! YOU ARE MANNERED HUMAN. WELL THEN I SHALL CAPTURE YOU AFTER YOU MANAGE TO DEFEAT MY PUZZELS I HAVE MADE UP AHEAD"</p><p>The human was giggling? His brother was beaming at that...heh his bro was so cool.</p><p>"I would be delighted to take on your offer Papyrus"</p><p>The skeleton, the weed and the murderous child were all staring at the human. They looked forward to puzzels?! DEADLY?!</p><p>"I SEE I HAVE MET A PUZZLE FANATIC. NO WORRIES MY PUZZELS ARE THE BEST! I SHALL GO AND WAIT FOR YOU AT THE ONE UP AHEAD! NYEHEHEH!!"</p><p>"woah there...thanks buddy i haven't seen my bro so happy in ages"</p><p>"WHY would you agree on doing those puzzels?! I know you are super smart but don't be cocky" wait what did the weed just say</p><p>"oh Flowey don't worry. Your only worry now should be if i chose to leave you to go through the frosty soil instead of riding on my shoulder if you piss me off..I dont know what to do for her though...Does holy water work?" Did they ju--</p><p>"IM A GHOST NOT SATAN"</p><p>oh he couldn't help this one it was perfectly set up</p><p>"i mean you kinda--"</p><p>"SHUT IT COMEDIAN" okkk this really shouldn't happen. Just WHO was this weird human?! Maybe this human won't give him such a bad time after all.</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Oh Papyrus was so happy to finaly have someone interested in his puzzels and that made his big brother smile!! Such relief came over him when he didn't see that forced grin he has plastered on his face. Speak of the devil his brother just shorcuted next to him.</p><p>"BROTHER! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE HUMAN?! OH I CAN'T WAIT TO HAVE SOMEONE TO SHARE MY PUZZELS WITH"</p><p>"thats cool bro. Glad you are happy"</p><p>"I SAW YOU SMILE BROTHER DID THEY MAKE A GOOD JOKE OR ONE  OF YOUR AWFUL PUNS?!"</p><p>Ah his brother now had some blue dusting his cheekbones. Indeed he must have been surprised i realized that.</p><p>"I KNOW MORE THAN YOU GIVE ME CREDIT FOR BROTHER.I KNOW YPU BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE. NOW LET'S WAIT FOR OUR LITTLE HUMAN FRIEND SHALL WE?"</p><p>"you're so cool paps"</p><p>"I KNOW LAZYBONES"</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Well Frisk can't deny it feels weird not to share her name, or gender, or anything as a matter of fact, but she has truly taken a liking on these mosnters down here. She punned with some monster, ignored ice caps, slipped on ice and crawled in the snow. She was having a blast. She loved every moment of the fight she had with the blind dog! Not only he was awful at aiming he loved being pet on the head. Doggo then actually engaged in real conversation with her. She and her two friends stayed and talked with the old dog for some time while he woud puff his biscuits. After that she came across a clearing while she was talking with Flowey if those biscuits could actually harm someones health. The answear she was pretty sure it was still a yes. In the clearing the two skeleton brother were standing on the other side of a different colored square in the snow.She could sense the walls coming from there. THIS is interesting. Papyrus beamed while seeing her and she couldn't help but smile:</p><p>"HUMAN! YOU FINALLY ARRIVED"</p><p>"Hi papyrus, hello sans"</p><p>"ARE YOU READY FOR THIS PUZZEL?!"</p><p>"Invisible walls? I can feel the shock waves from here! Im excited this feels like home!"</p><p>Oops she left them dumbfound again.She couldn't help but laugh.It was funny to see them like this. It's clear they have never met an unwanted before.</p><p>"Jesus and i tought we were doing bad underground..."Chara can't even imagine...</p><p>"H-HUMAN ARE YOU READY?!"</p><p>"so you use a remote or something?"asked Flowey from her shoulder.</p><p>"YOU NEED THIS STONE ON YOUR HEAD"oh now that reminds her of something...</p><p>wait...if he would cross that would leave footprints in the snow.Before he could step in the clearing she already raised a hand.</p><p>"Hey Papyrus can your brother teleport here with the stone instead?"</p><p>Anddd they were looking at me like i was crazy...again...Ok that's a lot coming from the girl in the straight jacket </p><p>"WHY HUMAN?"</p><p>Oh shit...he looked hurt...ahhh Sans will kill her</p><p>"well you would leave footprints...it would spoil the fun"</p><p>"ARE YOU SUICIDAL LET HIM CROSS YOU WILL GET ZAPPED" Chara is lucky only she,Sans and Flowey can see her, because she is truly loud.Maybe as loud as Papyrus.</p><p>"INDEED HUMAN! YOU ARE RIGHT AGAIN! BROTHER TELEPORT" When Sans handed her the stone she could see the worried look. Heh piece of cake. She closed her eyes and let her magic do the rest. She took some steps forward turned to the left, forward, right,forward,right and she was done. She opened her eyes to a panicked Sans with pitch black sockets, a Flowey scared for their lives, a Chara staring in disbelief and of course an awestruck Papyrus</p><p>"INCREDIBLE HUMAN!! YOU TRULY ARE A WORTHY OF MY PUZZELS"</p><p>"oh i tried"</p><p>"ONLY TRIED?! YOU JUST FELT THE GOD DAMN WALLS AROUND YOU LIKE SOME AVATAR" Oh how she tried not to laugh at Chara's screams</p><p>"How did you even do that?!" Now Flowey was the one asking.</p><p>"Now that is a secret"</p><p>She could truly get used to this...Such a shame she already knew everything was temporary and as soon as she would step out back to the surface...she knew she will have quite some problems to deal with, and one was wearing a fancy crown and might want her head on a platter...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the snowdin town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Having the story somewhat planned out for some part makes it easier to update daily at least until i get to the part where im not sure what to do. So for a few days i will pump some chapters and then it will either be updated once a week or twice a week.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first when Sans promised he would keep and eyesocket out for the kid he didn;t think he would be an actual stalker...Heck he didn't expect the human to be this nice. He met the dog couple which tried to attack them. He pretty was scared when they doged which such high speed and approached the dogs like that until they faceplanted in the snow and sarted rolling around. The skeleton was so confused...until he realized that they now would smell like a pup. Damn the kid was smart. He wasn't even sure they were a kid to be honest, but he is pretty sure he is older so it works. He watched the human help a monster get decorations of his branches, make pun with another, watched as they igored an ice cap, even as they flirted with monsters and gave them commpliments. She got to paps second puzzel. Huh. Let's see how that goes.</p><p>"HUMANNNN"</p><p>"hi papyrus, sans" and again that warm smile. are they actually happy that they are haunted down with puzzels and fights? such a weird human...</p><p>"THIS PUZZEL WAS PREPARED BY MY BROTHER SANS"</p><p>"sup?"</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"YES INDEED AN--"</p><p>The human didn't even wait they went to the puzzel on the floor and sat down</p><p>"do you have a pencil papyrus? or a pen?"</p><p>Me and paps looked at each other and then i saw my brother's smile flatter. Heck no one thought about bringing something to write with.</p><p>"OH NO I MUST HAVE FORGOTTEN...W-WHICH HAPPENS RARE--"</p><p>"Ok then" Did she just pull out her own pencil?! ok the cat on it it's cute..</p><p>"WOWIE! YOU HUMAN ARE ALWAYS PREPARED FOR A GOOD PUZZEL?!"why do they even have pockets on a straight jacket?!</p><p>They are laughing? wait they are reaching for one of the pockets...no no no his brother will get killed. Just like what Chara did...The ghost isn't smilling but they must have put the human up to this...Without even realizing his eye starts flaring. Oh my god that's a knif-- a rubics cube?</p><p>"here" the human throws the cube to the younger skeleton"mix it how you want and i can solve that in 30 seconds"</p><p>"WHAT ABOUT THE PUZZEL? WOWIEEEE!! YOU ALREADY SOLVED IT HUMAN!! OF COURSE JUNIOR JUMBLE WAS A BETTER PIC NYEHEHEH!"</p><p>"what the heck is wrong with these brothers..."shut up murderous child.</p><p>"H-Human are you sure you can solve a rubics cube in 30 seconds?" the weed is worried for them? jeez just who is this kid</p><p>"you know Flowey is right. I am a murderous child that killed the underground a few times but i can't solve a rubics cube that fast"</p><p>"i can solve it even faster but i might creep out the brothers" wait what the...This wasn't how it would usually go with the other kids...this isn't right...none of this is right...it's different...all three of us have been living in a loop...why is it differnt...</p><p>"HUMAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS DONE!!"</p><p>"thank you" They take the rubics cube and-- HOLY FLUFFYBUNS THOSE HANDS ARE MOVING SO FAST</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK?! WEIRDO AT LEAST DON'T SHOW OFF"he will have to agree with the ghost here. But every move was precise...even if it seemed chaotic it was well calculated to solve the cube in the most efficient way...</p><p>"here you go papyrus i am very sorry i couldn't solve it" huh? but they almost...</p><p>"OH IT'S OK HUMAN LET ME TRY"</p><p>but they are one spin away from finishing it...</p><p>"LOOK HUMAN! BROTHER! I SOLVED IT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN NEVER BE BEATEN NYEHEHEHEHEH!" and with a huge smile on his face his little bro runs off to the next puzzel. of course the kid would let him finish it. How can someone so nice be so scary..</p><p>"heh. thanks for that kiddo"</p><p>"no problem 'lazybones'" </p><p>"now don't get too cocky you little--" and there's that laugh again...jeez this kid is so weird...heh</p><p>"oh come on don't let it get under your skin"</p><p>"LOOK WHAT YOU DID COMEDIAN YOU CORRUPTED THEM" he lived to make that ghost angry</p><p>Pffftt that was the best pun so far...</p><p>"welp it was ice to see you but i need to catch up with my bro"</p><p>And the human continued taking on every puzzel Papyrus had made for them with an unmatched speed. It's like they transform when it comes to puzzels and fights. It's creepy. He can see why the lady in the Ruins was sure they wouldn't hurt anybody yet she needed someone to keep and eyesocket out for them.</p><p>"So weirdo we're getting pretty close you sure you don't want to stock up on food or supplies...not that you used them to be honest.." The maniac eyed the bag that was still almost full. Apart from a little break after dodging Doggos knives they didn't even touch the bag.</p><p>"yeah shouldn't you pathetic humans need rest, food and water?"</p><p>"well dear friends, i do need rest, food and water but in very small portions. I can go for a week only with the energy of one night's sleep"</p><p>The ghost tensed up</p><p>"y-you bearly sleep 4 hours a night....you have insomnia after all"now that sounded like him but....He always packed energy with naps...the human didn't need to</p><p>"exactly. When it comes to food and water i'll stop somewhere in snowdin and from what i did read from Toriels books, i will probably need to stock up again in Hotland at the MTT Hotel"</p><p>Both the weed and the ghost were silent. Jesus just what is this kid...</p><p>"Hmph well let's get to snowdin faster...i-i don't want you to not eat and not have enough energy" pfft doesn't that remind him of alphys anime...what was that term? Tsundere?</p><p>"awww chara so you do care about me after all"</p><p>"shut it weirdo"</p><p>"ok ok but we are here"</p><p>The human was right...they didn't even realize that they arrived because of that human...jeez this is gonna be a real workout...The kid went inside every single building...They talked with everyone...not to mention they analyzed everything...why are they doing this? he saw them always exploring everything on the way twords snowdin but he never understood why.They must have spent a whole hour looking around. They surely took their time. but neither the weed or the murderer seemed to mind.Are they hypnotized or something?</p><p>"This is what people call a christmas tree right?"</p><p>"You've never seen a christmas tree before...?" That was his question too but he didn't miss the sadness in the megalomaniacs voice. Was she going soft?The human shook their head.</p><p>"No i have only heard about it in books or from...other people" Now that pause left something out...he did that too sometimes. They all waited for more but that didn't come.</p><p>"and santa clause comes and brings presents under it on christmas?"</p><p>"did you live under a rock? have you never celebrated christmas?"</p><p>"even if in the underground is gyftmas we still have a santa claus and everyone gets something. That's not the case up on the surface too?"</p><p>"no not really...i was never able to get a tree" </p>

<p>"why?"</p>

<p>"special circumstances"</p>

<p>The small human kneels and looks at the presents. They take one of the gifts and shake it.</p><p>"it sounds like a toy-plane"</p><p>"you weirdo never cease to amaze me with your weird skills" </p><p>"well i got much more in st--"</p><p>"YO"</p><p>They all look to their left...doesn't MK usually stay in waterfall where Undyne is?</p><p>"UNDYNE IS COMING TO TOWN"</p><p>Oh....no.....Now if his brother was obsessed with humans Undyne was...thousands of times worse...</p><p>"That WASN'T supposed to happen.." Well the flithy weed truly spoke volume...NTHING around the human seems to be supposed to happen yet here we are...oh god that human is screwed </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you see any grammar mistakes i might have missed don't hesitate to tell me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The fish out of the water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well if Frisk remebered something from what she heared it was that Undyne was the head of the Royal Guard. Papyrus after all did screech when he saw her thinking that he will be in the Royal guard under her wing...well now that sucks; she hoped she wouldn't have to fight. And she won't; she was determined to not hurt the monsters and get them all back on the surface. She will find a way to help Flowey and Chara and it will all end good for them..She was already sentenced to something worse than death when she will go back up.</p>
<p>"Undyne? the head of the royal guard?"</p>
<p>"Yeah dude she is so cool she once came to my schoo-- Wait i never met you before"</p>
<p>"Oh heh...what's your name?"</p>
<p>"Monster kid! But im called MK for short! Are you a kid i don't see any stripes on you"</p>
<p>"Ohh.. i-im not--"</p>
<p>"wel anyways i need to go and meet her! See ya around new friend"</p>
<p>And Mk proceeded to run twords the way she was supposed to go, faceplanting on the way but he got over it fast shouting "IM OKK". Great Undyne was up ahead wasn't she?..If it's not enough the short skeleton is following her she needs to deal with Undyne.</p>
<p>"Oh im not dealing with her..."</p>
<p>"than what will you do weirdo?"Chara said floating above her head.</p>
<p>"she is right human. You don't have a choice" Oh you taking sides now?</p>
<p>"Hell i don't! Watch me!"</p>
<p>Well then guess she's back on going through the alley and up on the roofs. With a speed she developed back on the surface, Frisk leaped on the tree and jumped on the nearest roof. She kept low moving silently in the shadows. She could see Undyne and Papyrus standing with monsters gathered around...such a familiar scene...No she won't let those memories bring her down. She kept going foward. Flowey was whispering franatically:</p>
<p>"<em>ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT IF THEY CATCH US WE ARE TOO HIGH UP</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>calm down and shut up ok?</em>"</p>
<p>She could feel Sans teleporting on a roof behind them in the shadows too...heh she liked that power of his. Frisk couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation down where the Head of the Royal Guard was with the group of fans:</p>
<p>"Don't worry citizens of Snowdin I SHALL CATCH THAT DIRTY HUMAN PUNK AND BRING THE SEVENTH SOUL TO ASGORE NGAHHHHHHH!"</p>
<p>Yeah righ...no way she will....jeez there's monsters of everything...a fish as the strongest in the guard? She almost wanted to laugh but she knew best that looks aren't to be trusted so easily. Tsk she want a better look of what was going on and on the fish monster...</p>
<p>-------------------------------</p>
<p>What the hell is that weirdo doing right now? They are putting Flowey on the roof and-- They wouldn't--</p>
<p>"W-WAIT A SECOND WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Oh jeez this human is so inpredictable. The others were easy to read!</p>
<p>"I'm getting a better view and Flowey might fall at the stunt im about to pull" STUNT?!</p>
<p>Oh god oh god oh god Fine she will posses them and stop th---</p>
<p>what the?! S-she can't posses them?! Jeez at least now she knows that their plan wouldn't have worked on he---WAIT THE STUNT</p>
<p>"S-STO---"</p>
<p>But they already jumped up in the air.It almost looked like they were flying. They leaped from this side with houses,above the crowd, to the other without making a sound...only a small gust of wind that passed them...How...JUST WHAT IS THIS WEIRDO?! She floated on the other side to the human now looking at the crowd getting a 'better look'..</p>
<p>"ARE YOU CRAZY?! WHAT IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THIS SIDE?!?"</p>
<p>"<em>impossible...</em>"</p>
<p>"Tsk you are very cocky you know..?"</p>
<p>And all they did was smile...Dumb human. How did she and her brother found solitude in her...a friend they never had. It felt like a dream yet...the weird human in a straight jacket has charmed everyone...damn her stupid heart. She sounded insane just like everyone that started liking her. Damn the humans kind nature...</p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p>Now it was time to do it again and she took a leap of faith, put Flowey back on her shoulder and kept going on the rooftops...That's when she realized behind her the crowd was starting to become thinner and Papyrus was nowhere to be seen. That's when she got off the rooftops and entered a foggy patch of trees right after snowdin ended.The path was bearly visible. Both Flowey and Chara looked at each other in guilt...This must be where Papyrus will try to "capture her". Jeez she doesn't want to hurt that sweetheart she will really have to hold back. She can bearly see until she sees Papyrus and the fog starts clearing.</p>
<p>"HUMAN. I-I NEED TO CAPTURE YOU..I'm Sorry"</p>
<p>"no, Papyrus...i'm sorry...."</p>
<p>He could feel Sans, Fowey and Chara tense up. No she won't kill him. But she had to admit her approach might seem scary to someone who is afraid 24/7 of someone going psycho and killing everyone or for someone who felt their sins crawling on their back for doing exactly that.</p>
<p>"OH? WHY IS THAT HUMAN..?"</p>
<p>"You won't be able to capture me...." Their tension was so thick she could cut it with a knife.</p>
<p>"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN?! OF COURSE I WILL I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS...NYEHE...HE..He?"</p>
<p>"again. I'm sorry but...Give me your best papyrus and i will teach you a new stunt after this"</p>
<p>What is she doing?! STOP TRYING TO BUY YOURSELF TIME GET IT OVER WITH! Jesus she hates fights...all she needs is her --- no...no she knows the only people she will fight aren't down in the underground.</p>
<p>"I SHALL PROVE TO YOU HUMAN I CAN CATCH YOU! NYEHHHH" it was clear as day Undyne was teaching him to fight.</p>
<p>"we will see Papyrus...we will see"</p>
<p>She put Flowey down and looked at Chara. She was truly looking guilty now. She even gave Frisk a mouthed 'please, don't do it'. They truly never faced an unwanted did they...She couldn't blame them. Those were kids after all she was almost an adult. Bones came from everywhere as she leaped and doged with unmatched precision and she ended up behind Papyrus. There was blue she stopped herself mid air, there was orange she kept speeding and moving.</p>
<p>"W-WHA--"</p>
<p>"<strong>B E H I N D   Y O U</strong>" The older skeleton's magic must be going wild right now.</p>
<p>And Papyrus turned around Frisk 'vanished' again.She doged, she stopped, she moved, she slipped, she jumped and doged some more, she kept vanishing until Papyrus couldn't take it anymore and he sat in the snow in defeat, sweating. Frisk came forward and looked down at him.She must have looked like sme killer ready to finish their victim with that bandana and straight jacket. She searched in her pockets and had a twisted look on her face. she did that more for fun of the scare she would get from the three watching them. Sans teleported behind Papyrus ready to sommon his magic to protect his brother. That is adorable to be honest.</p>
<p>"oh hey sans, hold on i can't find something" And they all looked at her weird again apart, from Papyrus who was panting. Pfft the psycho searching for something and suddenly they're nice. No duh they were confused.</p>
<p>"OH BROTHER! YOU CAN'T BELIEVE HOW GOOD THE HUMAN IS!! SHE MIGHT EVEN GET PAST UNDYNE" Oh poor papy i bearly used any energy you dork.</p>
<p>"Jeez Papyrus...you really shouldn't fight me like that.." She kneelt and gave him a monster candy. She felt pitty for the monster in front of her. He reminded her of her younger self so much..</p>
<p>The older skeleton's hand dropped and his eye stopped flaring. They all must have been confused.</p>
<p>"IT'S NO PROBLEM HUMAN. I AM TRULY SURPRISED YOU SPOKE THE TRUTH...Maybe Im Not So Great After All"</p>
<p>As the skeleton's brother was ready to step in Frisk couldn't bear it:</p>
<p>"NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" silence again.</p>
<p>"Oh Papyrus don't ever say that...You just need some more training and i promised i would teach you a stunt, right? I will teach you how to vanish when i come over again. That's what friends are for, right?"</p>
<p>"NYEHHHHHHH?! FRIENDS?! TRAINING?! REALLY HUMAN?!"</p>
<p>Oh Frisk couldn't help the light laugh that came out of her. He does really remind her of herself when she was a kid.</p>
<p>"Yes Papyrus, i can't wait to teach you"</p>
<p>"WOWIEEEE!!!" And he got up and pulled her in a bear hug. They both laughed.</p>
<p>"THANK YOU HUMAN!!"</p>
<p>"no problem,  my greatest student"</p>
<p>"NYEHEHEHEHEH!!!"</p>
<p>yup...he was just like her....</p>
<p>"THIS OFFICIALLY MEANS YOU ARE OUR FRIEND!!"our..?</p>
<p>" SO IT MEANS YOU WILL SPEND THE NIGHT AT ME AND MY BROTHERS HOUSE SINCE ITS GETTING LATE. I SHALL ALSO COOK MY SPAGHETTI!!"</p>
<p>"wait what now?" Now that was unexpected...</p>
<p>"Bro you sure about that?" He looks uncomftarble...Don't blame him he thought i would kill Papy after all.</p>
<p>"YES BROTHER AND THE HUMAN'S FRIEND CAN COME TOO!!"</p>
<p>"O-Oh umm i already have somewhere to be heheheh SEE YA HUMAN"</p>
<p>Coward....well then she can't refuse Papy can she..?</p>
<p>"Ok papyrus, i shall accept your offer"</p>
<p>"WOAHHH THERE WEIRDO YOU AIN'T DOING NOTH--"A vine just pulled Chara's ghost to the Inn...Well at least she knows where the two are staying.</p>
<p>As Papyrus stepped forward leading them to the brothers house, Sans came by her side. </p>
<p>"hey there bucko....Really don't do that shit again....y-you almost gave me a heart attack"</p>
<p>"I'm sorry i rattled your bones so badly hehe.."</p>
<p>She didn't miss how the skeleton relaxed when he heard that. Oh poor thing..</p>
<p>"so you pull stuns like these often?"</p>
<p>"I'll give you a clue about my name...You can't spell it without risk..." WHAT WAS SHE SPURTING OUT?! Well her name is unique after all, no one has it apart from her so it's impossible for him to guess it.</p>
<p>The skeleton slowed down trying to guess it..He didn't figure it out, he didn't stand a chance to.</p>
<p>"Kiddo you have a really really weird name...unless you were joking"</p>
<p>"Pfft...get that a lot...and by the way, im not a kid"</p>
<p>Is that how skeletons blush?! Oh my god that's adorable his cheekbones are blue-ish. PFFFTTT!</p>
<p>"O-ok this is awkward...? How old are ya??"</p>
<p>"Im 17 actually"</p>
<p>"O-oh jesus...y-you are as old as paps i-im so sorry but you are kinda short..heh.." He rubbed the back of his skull awkwardly. Poor thing is getting hit from all the angles by her.</p>
<p>"and you aren't? We both need a ladder to climb the carpets around this place! Have you seen the chairs?!"</p>
<p>"Buahahhaha ok ok got'cha, too big!"</p>
<p>"and how old are you?"</p>
<p>"take your age and add a 4 to it"</p>
<p>"Damn 174 years is a long time don't you think old man?"</p>
<p>"don't play smart on me bucko im 21..."</p>
<p>"No wonder you smell like grillbys all the time, got the legal age and you downed the whole stash didn't ya?"</p>
<p>And thats when she left the skeleton to his thoughts going ahead to 'keep up' with Papyrus.Poor guy must be embarrased. Maybe this night won't be as bad as she first thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehe a wholesome dialogue at the end with our two shorties. oh damn the next part will be weird...This won't be like the normal Undertale at all...NO DIRTY DIRTY DOE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A slumber party at the Bone residence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>now i would be lying if i'm saying i don't enjoy pumping these out XD But hey, if i got nothing better to do at least dump my ideas somewhere maybe someone might enjoy them</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now he really was uncomftarble...That human was coming in his home...but after the conversation they had he was more relaxed. Maybe it won't be so bad. Jeez he was truly embarrased now. The human wasn't as young as the others. he called them a kid when they are only 4 years younger. Now he felt kinda dumb for that. </p><p>"WELCOME, HUMAN! TO OUR HOUSE! NYEHEHEH!!"</p><p>"You guys have a nice house, i like it!"</p><p>"ONLY THE BEST FROM THE GREATEST NYEHEHE!"</p><p>Sans was too preocupied to listen to his brother showing the human around. That's when he heard a scream:</p><p>"WAIT HUMAN THAT IS MY BROTHER'S ROOM YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE"</p><p>THAT got his attention.</p><p>"Hey bucko i suggest you don't go in"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh ok sorry to intrude then.."</p><p>Jeez they didn't even push the subject? This human is really obedient...</p><p>"NOW HUMAN LET'S GET TO COOKING SHALL WE?"</p><p>"wait.. I'm allowed to help?!" Huh? They were a sucker for cooking too?</p><p>"YES HUMAN! YOU MAY HELP THE GREAT PAPYRUS! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI?"</p><p>"I know a lot of recepies, spaghetti being one of them"</p><p>Heh he wants to see this. So he teleports in the kitchen right when the human was taking out a pot to help Papyrus...oops...But they didn't drop it, before they formed in the kitchen they threw the pot up and they cought it in mid air landing behind the shorter skeleton...Holy Asgore this kid pulls stunts even while cooking?!</p><p>"heh sorry did i stick a bone where i shouldn't?"</p><p>"It's perfectl--OH MY GOD PAPYRUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"</p><p>Huh? oh papyrus was smashing tomatoes again...</p><p>"WHAT IS WRONG HUMAN?"</p><p>"That is NOT how you cook!" </p><p>"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! UNDYNE TOUGHT ME HOW TO DO IT"</p><p>"OK NO! come here..." The human went by the tall skeletons side and its teaching him how to cook? They are so gentle...And to be honest he is still trying to see what gender the human is...heh grillby would say he swings both ways right now...He needs some ketchup...</p><p>"And then you fry them in a pan...Where do you have a pan??"</p><p>"UP THERE HUMAN!"</p><p>"Ok you stir the noodles ill get it"</p><p>The human got on the counter jumping like they weighted nothing...Were they as light as they seemed when they leaped...They got a pan and started cooking. This is the first time the house didn't smell like a fire was about to break down. damn they were truly talented.</p><p>"Hey papyrus? do you mind if i use your bathroom to take a shower?"</p><p>"NOT AT ALL HUMAN! DO YOU ALSO NEED A CHANGE OF CLOTHES?"</p><p>"don't bother...i can't take these off..." More interesting information huh? That got his attention. He slowly opened one of his eyes sockets and looked at the human. </p><p>"BUT YOU TAKE THEM OFF TO SHOWE--"</p><p>"please don't push the subject papyrus. I am not allowed to and that's that"</p><p>Oh sans was gonna regret doing what he was about to do...He had a hole in the wall to make sure his bro is safe when another reset happens...he thought he would check to see the human's gender and features...They teleported in their room as the human got inside the bathroom. Sans moved his poster to the side. The human was about to take the hood off, a few strads of dark,short auburn hair slipped when they stopped and looked directly at the hole in the wall.</p><p>"If you are a pervert...at least be a pervert with someone who can't sense you watching, sans the skeleton"</p><p>They got close to the hole with what seemed to be some toilet paper and clogged the hole...Damn it...</p><p>"Fine fine; you win bucko..."</p><p>"Good because i don't think you want me to start giving you charges seeing i'm 17 and you are 21..."</p><p>"touche human...touche..." Damn they are smart. Might as well take a nap.</p><p>He doesn't think it has been even more than 15 minutes when a soft knock can be heard at the door. Without thinking he mumbled:</p><p>"Yeahhh...come in...." Wait what did he just say? Damn it he was too sleepy to realize what he was doing.</p><p>"Hey sans? Papyrus is screaming for y--"</p><p>Oh oh... they are gonna call him a nerd or something...he knew he should have gotten rid of these books and post---</p><p>"Your room is messy but i like the books and posters" The human was looking at his trash tornado mock---</p><p>wait what now?</p><p>"R-really?" Shit his face was warming up...Damn it this kid is too kind...</p><p>"Yeah i did read some of these back on the surface" She picked up a book about quantum physics and flipped through it. Isn't that his major?</p><p>"heh didn't expect you to know anything about quantum physics..i remember how the book was so good i couldn't put it down"</p><p>"Even if there is gravity? Damn...well i picked up a lot from...people..i hang around?..Oh you have a map of the constellations"</p><p>Now he heard those pauses and the change in tone..what are you hidding human? Why does seeing them sad kinda make him sad? He must be needing his ketchup more than he thought.</p><p>"yeah i do have a telescope around here somewhere" They looked at the trom-bone in his wardrobe and they seemed to get the joke as they laughed a little.</p><p>"When you monsters get on the surface...." Wait what? Where is this coming from..?</p><p>"Please promise me...you will use the telescope and the trom-"bone"...and you will get Papyrus some real cooking lessons. He has great potential"</p><p>"IF we ever get out..."</p><p>"WHEN you get out..now come beacuse i can predict in the stars that Papyrus will be yell--"</p><p>"BROTHER! HUMANNNN! COME DOWN TO EAT MY BEST DISH YETTT!"</p><p>"Well, sooner than i thought...pfft come on bonehead"</p><p>Damn this human was toying with him and he bearly knew anything about them...Now that is something that THERE IS NO QUESTION shouldn't be happening.They enjoyed the rest of the night and had fun watching some mettaton shows. They laughed and all three of them fell asleep in the living room. Papyrus in a pillow fort, the human on some blankets and him on the couch...or at least he thought the human fell asleep...because he forgot insomnia was something the human was also dealing with.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Watterfalls and the fire of knowledge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sans woke up in his bed as he had a panic attack...The world reset, the human reset, they would kill them all, the human was evil he knew it he kne--</p><p>"BROTHERRR"</p><p>No...NO NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING N--</p><p>"I CAN'T FIND THE HUMAN DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?"</p><p>Oh thank the six souls the world didn't rese-- wait the kid was gone? He quickly teleported in the living room to still find the pillow fort from last night standing. </p><p>"what do you mean paps? They aren't here?"</p><p>"NO BROTHER OTHERWISE I WOULDN'T HAVE ASKED!"</p><p>"don't let it get..."</p><p>"NOOO!!"</p><p>"under your skin" he said with a playfull wink. Now let's see why the kid left. And of course paps forgot to check the fort. There was a nicely written note inside. let's see here:</p>
<hr/><p>Hey,</p><p> Thanks for the hospitality but i need to get going so i can reach the barrier as soon as possible. And Papyrus, please take this cooking book i have found and give it a try. don't forget to be gentle, not violent like Undyne and you will surely be the best chef ever. See you later. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>Signed, the human</p><p>p.s. Sans you teleport in your sleep dork. &gt;XP</p>
<hr/><p>So that's how he always ends up in his bed...Jeez he had the scare of a lifetime there...well heck he should really stop doubting that human. Well then time to see how far they got. Oh and give paps his cook book. He will finally eat something that isn't charcoal.</p><p>--------------------------------</p><p>Well Frisk was happy with how much she slept. She hasn't slept 5 hours in years. She felt refreshed and ready to face Undyne. 'Faced' is a strong word. More like dodge and try to talk her out of killing herself by facing her. She couldn't deny that Waterfall was really pretty. Her awe must have been noticed by both Chara and Flowey because they both looked at each other and smiled.</p><p>"You like Waterfall weirdo?" She noded. The crystals on the wall and the flowers were really pretty.She loved the way they light up the way.</p><p>"check this out then, human" Flowey with a vine pressed one of the flowers and said "IM DUMB"</p><p>Suddenly the flower repeated after him "IM DUMB". These flowers are awesomeee!!</p><p>"heh knew you would like it weirdo. anyways how was the 'sleepover' at the comedian's house?"</p><p>"It was...interesting. I did teach Papyrus how to cook. And apperently everyone thought i was a child!"</p><p>Chara stopped behind her as Flowey looked at her with big eyes. Oh they must have thought that too.</p><p>"You aren't a kid?!"</p><p>Pfft..ok this is a bit funny coming from her; and Flowey's expression is funny too.</p><p>"How old are you human?! Do you always have to be full of surprises" jeez no need to shout sheesh</p><p>"I'm 17"</p><p>"YOU'RE AS OLD AS ME AND FLOWEY?!"</p><p>"Now THAT i didn't know"Well she finally had some friends her age..</p><p>"Man the others were way younger than you" Flowey got a better grip of her shoulder as he said that. Ohh?</p><p>"Yeah. I was 10 when i fell for the first time" </p><p>ah yes...the resets...poor them..but it will all end very soon, she will help them. Oh and right on que:</p><p>"She's here guys" </p><p>"WAIT WHAT?!"</p><p>"Oh no no no i'm not taking her on" She's the one taking her on, thank you Flowey.</p><p>"Chill out guys it's fin--Oh jesus christ what is she wearing"Now that armor looks heavy...so scary looking. She's so skinny why get in all that?!Theres space to fit another person in there!!</p><p>"GET DOWN YOU DUMBASS" </p><p>And they all got down hidding in the grass (Even if chara didn't really need to, she was a ghost after all). She was talking to Papyrus? Now that's interesting. After they were done with talking about how a "human fell down" and the two left, they got up from the grass. HOLY MOTHER MK WAS HERE TOO!?!</p><p>"MK!! You scared the fluff out of me!!" She put a hand on her chest...jeez how long has he been here?!</p><p>"DID YOU SEE HOW CLOSE SHE WAS!?!" Aw..he really admired her. She smiled. That truly rings a bell doesn't it? Simpler times..</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike> <em>*DID YOU SEE HOW CLOSE I GOT TO THEM?!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*oh you got close?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*YEAH! I COULD ALMOST TOUCH THEM!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*And what did they do?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*THEY PROMISED US FOOD AND STUFF CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! THEY WANNA HELP US, %^*#$@!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*hahaha...come now frisky, we need to get back*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*so soon...?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*i know frisky...now come on...*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*okay...will we get out of there again tomorrow?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*i don't know frisky...i don't know..*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*just so you know...i admire you more than them. But i get to see you everyday so i don't get as excited as seeing someone i've only heard about. BUT YOU ARE MY TRUE HERO AND I ADMIRE YOU LOADSSS*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*Oh really..?How much do you admire me, twerp?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*THISSSSSS MUCHHHHH! AND IM NOT A TWERP IM A BIG GIRL*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*hahahah.yes yes very big, could take over the world...I love you frisky..don't forget that ok?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*Love you too..B-----$%#^$$&amp;$^&amp;I---G &amp;%*^$&amp;^&amp;(*&amp;)&amp;*B(^(&amp;%^%#%$@}:|:|R-----*</em> </strike>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Yooooo humannnn let's go after the yellow armless lizard"</p><p>"Y-yeah sorry.."</p><p>"You ok there weirdo?" Chara looked concerned at her. So she does care after all.</p><p>Frisk can only smile.</p><p>"Never have i been better"</p><p>And they followed the kid around. Almost got cought twice by Undyne. But they did cross Sans. They met them at their station in waterfall and they asked if she wanted to go to grillby's. Hell yeah! And they took a shortcut there together. Frisk talked with Doggo and the whole dog gang, some more monsters on her way to sitting down next to Sans when she stopped before sitting. She took the whoopee chusion off the chair and sat down.</p><p>"damn you see right through me don't ya?"</p><p>"well what can i say? When you are bonely enough to hang with the skeleton that works at a sentry station post you start getting prepared"</p><p>"tough crowd huh?"</p><p>And as they both laughed the fire element came to take their orders. When they saw Frisk he dropped the glass he was cleaning as he looked at her. Why was he so shocked? He crackled in a soft voice that sounded like the fire in a fire place:</p><p>"Y-you poor thing...you are an unwanted aren't you...m-my god i can only imagine..."</p><p>The colour drained from Frisk's face and her blood ran cold.</p><p>"Unwanted?" Said Chara, Flowey and Sans.</p><p>"Grillbz? what are you talking about?"</p><p>"Mr. Grillby? It's not necessary to explain.." Shit she didn't expect someone to know what she was. The fire element nodded.</p><p>"If you wonder how i know it's because i have met people like you before. I got close to one. They were a good friend of my dear Fuku"</p><p>"ah....T-the kids that fell w-were..."</p><p>"Oh i'm so sorry i shouldn't have said anything" The fire monster was so nice...It kinda warmed her heart.</p><p>"Oh don't you warm my heart Grillby" Sans started laughing as Flowey and Chara groaned in unison.</p><p>"LOOK SANS YOU CORRUPTED HE--" oh no no no not her gender. She started moving her arms around franatically.</p><p>"Them..YOU CORRUPTED THEM" Oh thank god the fire element is so nice. </p><p>The rest of Frisk's visit was indeed very lovely. The music was nice, the burger she ordered was delicious and she pranked Sans on pouring ketchup all over his fries instead of hers. They took another shortcut and they were back at the station. Frisk walked and walked some more. Time to time she would encounter monsters around and she would sing, flex, dance, copliment and talk with them. She would do puzzels and she would enjoy the echo flowers. She met the Nice Cream vendour. She met him in the Snowdin woods too. Nice cream was pretty similar to ice cream. She had to eat a lot of that back on the surface after she once got---nevermind that. The man seemed happy after he got those pieces of G. The compliment on the wrapper was lovely. It said she looked pretty. She smiled and pushed foward. She met Sans again who had a telescope and she did use it. But the stain didn't stick on her bandana and he was kinda bummed it didn't work. Frisk met a cool octopus in one of the room in Waterfall and she had to be honest they were adorable. They also found a statue that looked sad and was being rained on.</p><p>"Yo weirdo what are you doing with that umbrella?"</p><p>"a good deed" And she put the umbrela to shield the statue as a small music box started playing. Flowey and Chara looked at her. </p><p>"you are way too nice human"</p><p>"i know Flowey...i know.."</p><p>And she went back to the piano. She played the song from the music box.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*hey &amp;^%$#! ?*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*yeah frisky?*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*Can you teach me how to play the piano like you?*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*You already play guitar..*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*please?*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*get here you twerp*</em>
  </strike>
</p>
<hr/><p>And stuff like these went on. But what little Frisk here didn't expect was to get dumped...literally...By the fish in shinning armor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Getting dumped isn't so bad when you meet a friendly ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this story might be a little chaotic but im enjoying it so far to be honest. Now let's see our favorite fishy dump Frisk LEGGOOOOO!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Frisk pushed foward, she came across plates hanged on the wall that showed her stuff about monsters and souls. She read it all. She got another umbrella and walked until she found MK cradeling himself in a corner she couldnt just leave him. She invited him to join her under the umbrella. The three (four if you count Chara's ghost) kept going. Mk couldn't stop talking about Undyne, how she was awesome and how he wanted her to come to his school. That's when she saw it looming in the distance, the King's castle. She did feel a bit nervous seeing her destination was getting closer but one of Flowey's reassuring pets on her shoulder got her determined. So they just kept walking.</p><p>After she returned the umbrella into the holder, Mk spoke:</p><p>"Yo this ledge is way too big. Jump on my head so you can get up there"</p><p>"PFFTTT Kid this is the best thing you have said so far! Please do!"Flowey's pleading look didn't convince her at all. It just made it worse.</p><p>"Flowey don't be rude to Mk! Don't worry, i got it covered" she smiled as she gently leaped in the air and on the ledge.</p><p>"do you want me to help you up?"She offered her hand.</p><p>"W-WOAHHH THAT WAS SO COOL DUDE!! nah don't worry i can find another way up! See ya!" And so they ran back the way they came, faceplanting and getting up after, yelling "IM OKK".</p><p>And so they walked foward until they reached some bridges.</p><p>"This doesn't look like a dangerous place at all" says chara looking down at how deep the hole below them is. Very safe indeed..</p><p>"Maybe someone likes bridges?" pfft! yeah, not happening.</p><p>"If you like them enough to do this...then you need help!" Flowey was right on this one.</p><p>That's when suddenly Frisk felt some energy waves coming from below them...Undyne was here...and she wasn't here to play.So Frisk did what she knew best: doged.</p><p>------------------------</p><p>As Sans ran forward looking from afar at the human and his companions he again was awestruck at how dumbly nice they were. Who even puts an umbrella on a statue to help it?! But he wasn't too happy when the part where the bridges above the Dump came into play. They were on the top bridges when the blue spears errupted all around them. They doged them with the same precision as before and they were clearing them fast until the human must have realized their mistake too...they were cornered.</p><p>All the older brother could do was watch as the Head of the Royal Guard cut through the floors of the bridge making it collapse taking down both the human and the flower on their shoulder. The ghost rushed to their aid but in vain as they fell deeper and deeper. For the first time Sans found himself wondering if that human could actually come back to a save point if they were dead for good...he teleported down to check..</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>The weirdo didn't seem to take long to come back to their senses after the shock and to try and see if they can nail the landing of thousands of feet. In short: They were doomed. But her brother was going to be ok seeing he got the human as a cusion for their fall. Suddenly Chara got a flashback that truly wasn't theirs. It must have been the humans. They did form a bond when they fell underground. That's why they could see her. They fell on her grave of flowers and her brother's dust.</p><hr/><p>
  <strike> <em>*STOP IT! YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY THROW HIM IN THERE PLEASE!! NOO! &amp;^%$#@@ NOOOO!!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*f&amp;^%$y LISTEN TO ME GOD DAMN IT*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*no...noo...t-they can't do this *sniff**</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*I-it's ok....even if they throw me in there...i will always protect you..got it twerp?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*IT WAS MY FAULT!! THEY SHOULD TAKE ME!! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*Now don't make it seem like it was your fault when you know it wasn't...i love you remember that ok?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*sounds of a gun getting loaded* </em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*WAIT! PLEASE!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*gun goes off*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*&amp;^%$#@@ NOOOOOO!! AHHHHHHHH!!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*see....ya......*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*<strong>You're next if you step out of line brat...</strong>*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*sniff* *over my dead body....*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>NEVER FALL AG^&amp;&amp;^%$A*&amp;&amp;^%%&amp;*I&amp;&amp;^%&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;N</em> </strike>
</p><hr/><p>"What the?!" They were at the bottom of the Dump on a bed of golden flowers. Amusing. Both the human and his brother were there. The weirdo seems to be sitting and helping Flowey out. Just what was THAT?! that flashback...those voices...geez this was confusing as heck...</p><p>"You ok there weirdo? Flowey?"</p><p>"We're both ok don't worry"</p><p>"welp then what are you waiting for? Let's get out of this dump of a place!"</p><p>"Pfft sure thing miss.bossy"</p><p>"HEY WATCH IT!"</p><p>"Pffftt hahahah she spoke the truth though..." Jeez her cheeks are flushing now at that stupid weeds laugh. Damn it she doesn't see him as a brother at all. They never did see each other as slibings in the first place; and more as best friends, the kind that kind of is part of the family. Chara after all did have her parents up on the surface so even if she did pretend to see the Dreemurs as her parents..she couldn't lie to herself like that. She cared for them don't get her wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to truly feel like they were her parents. Not with this stupid crush too.</p><p>"shut it weed! stop laughing you are bossy too and you are a crybaby!"</p><p>"H-hey that's not fair"</p><p>The human was giving her a weird look now. Were they wiggling their eyebrows at her?! Oh god that weirdo is observing too much and she might put 2 and 2 together...</p><p>As they were walking in the Dump they did come across a 'special' dummy that the human defeated by making him hit himself. It was pretty fun to watch she can't deny. As they continued their walk Chara spoke up:</p><p>"Hey uhhh i got a flashback while we were falling...Do you know anyone by a name similar to... Fi?"</p><p>The weirdo froze in their tracks and looked at her. </p><p>"A flashback?..." They put on a smile and said:</p><p>"Sorry that doesn't ring a bell let's move on shall we?"</p><p>Well that got her nowhere didn't it? Wait who's that other ghost ahead of them?</p><p>"Oh no...you looked like you were having fun...i ruined your fun..oh no.........."</p><p>The heck? </p><p>"Ohh! you're that ghost from the Ruins. Napstablook am i right?" Oh yeahhhh Chara stepped all over him when they were solving a puzzle. heh she doesn't regret it.</p><p>"Oh...you remember....i'm sorry" </p><p>"Oh no no no it's perfectly fine don't worry" tsk so nice..</p><p>"Well i will head home....um...feel free to 'come with'...unless you're busy...but no pressure..." and they flew up ahead.</p><p>The three followed and they ended up at two houses that are slightly tilting. Geez these crazy people build their houses tilting from each other...weirdos. The human was first to step inside. They hanged out with the ghost and it appears that he can see Chara. heh a ghost can see a ghost. not surprised. Napstablook was apperently that pompous robot guy's cousin. He makes mixtapes. The human was actually happy to listen to his music and she had to admit the songs were nice. The ghost did try to offer them a ghost sandwhich. Chara took it with no second thoughts. she didn't know such thing existed and it actually had a nice taste. They sat on the floor to 'feel like garbage'. apperently that's a family tradition...Jeez she's starting to analyze stuff like the human. wasn't she supposed to be the one corrupting not the other way around? While they were lying down another flashback came:</p><hr/><p>
  <strike> <em>*LOOK AT THAT SHOOTING STAR*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*Don't get too excited f$%@^y hahaha*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*hey &amp;^%$#@! ?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*Yeah...?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*I love you to the moon...b^% ^%$#@!#*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*Heh...i love you to the moon...and back...good night squirt..*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*night..B-but how will we get back* *yawn*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*leave that up to me buddy...get some sleep...i'll protect ya...*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*promise..?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*Pinky promise..*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*mk...*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*heh night you scardy cat...*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*mmm*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>the sound of the wind slowly passing by and the moonlight slowly lull you to sleep, knowing you are protected by your #---$%---T^&amp;---</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>What the heck are these flashbacks?! Who are these people...?! And why do they keep appearing?! If it's not because of the human than what is causing them?! Who is this 'Fi' the guy keeps talking about?! They seem to be just kids though...maybe some of the other 5 kids that fell down after her? but then why show now? Oh well...she may be curious but she knows a dead end when she sees one. Maybe she will find out more in other flashbacks...she had to admit the last one was nice..but it left a lot of questions..</p><p>"Thanks for your hospitality but me and my friends will take our leave now"</p><p>"Oh...feel free to pass by anytime you want...if you want...and you aren't busy...."</p><p>"we sure will! See you around Napstablook"</p><p>The ghost for the first time smiled. They weren't crying.</p><p>"See you....and thanks....hihi"</p><p>Ok that was adorable this human really could bring a smile on everyone's faces couldn't they? No name, no story, no nothing...but a kind heart that charmed almost the whole underground...Heh..She and Flowey fell for that trap first hand!</p><p>After they left they looked at the snail farm next to the house, the snail race which they lost G on..damn human.. they kept going. They stopped at the shop mostly to sell what they had found around for some more G. they were running pretty low. That's where they met old man Gerson. Sheesh this old man was still alive? no wonder he was a turtle...The human did have a conversation with the old man which left Flowey and her impacient. This human talks with everyone. At this rate it will take ages to get to even Hotland, not to mention the castle! They pressed forward and found a patch with dark grass and light 'shrooms. Monsters kept attacking, the human kept dodging and ACT-ing. Same as always. They even stopped by that Temmie village...God those little dogs were annoying (were they even dogs?!) And so it went on and they got to another corner. ANDD UNDYNE WAS BEHIND; JUST GREAT!!</p><p>"Behind you."</p><p>And the armored guard stepped forward. they do look scary in that suit of theirs, don't they..The human seemed unphased..</p><p>"seven. seven human souls. with the power of seven human souls our king..." Oh no, not this speech again..UGHHHH!</p><p>"King ASGORE Dreemurr.." yup it's that speech agai-- IS THE HUMAN SUICIDAL WHY ARE THEY GETTING COMFTARBLE SITTING DOWN?!</p><p>"W-what are you doing?!" oh ohh...</p><p>"Don't mind me please continue" T-they are waiting for them to finish?!</p><p>"ARE YOU MOCKING ME PUNK?!"</p><p>"no?" damn it you oblivious piece of--</p><p>"LISTEN PUNK YOU EITHER GIVE ME YOUR SOUL OR I'LL TEAR IT FROM YOUR BODY!" welp they're screwed.</p><p>And there's that spear again.. GET UP AND RUN IDIOT!! God dang it...</p><p>"UNDYNE! I'LL HELP YOU FIGHT!!" Mk?! BUAHAHAHAH ok that's funny lol; and convenient!</p><p>"Yo! you did it, Undyne is right in front of you!!...wait who is she fighting?"</p><p>And just like that the armored fish stick retreated dragging the poor armless kid with her while he screams "DONT TELL MY PARENTS". Holy six souls aren't you lucky weirdo! You always get lucky dont'cha...Tsk your kind soul is turning the odds in your favor. The Underground always worked like that didn't it...she and Flowey...or should she say Asriel...just always failed to see it...don't ever change human...</p><p>And so the human continues up the path and on another bridge where they meet the lizard kid again:</p><p>"Yo...i wanna ask you something.."</p><p>ohhh?</p><p>"you're a human right?" PFTTT ONLY NOW?! Jeez the monsters really are annoying and dumb sometimes...so slowwwww...</p><p>"MAN I KNEW IT! well...Undyne told me she um, she said to stay away from you so... that makes us enemies? But i stink at that haha..Yo! say something mean or punch me in the face!"</p><p>"WHAT?! No!" jeez you softie you're too nice..just say something to the kid...</p><p>"So i have to do it...ok...i..I HATE YOUR GUTS!...man im such a turd i will go--" Suddenly Undyne is back and the kid trips on their tail out of surprise,falling off and grabbing onto the bridge with his mouth.</p><p>"WAIT HELP HELP!" And of course the human would do their fast speed-y run and kneel, grabbing the kid and pulling him up. Do you have to help everybody? Sheesh even Flowey was looking with norrowed eyes at them. TOO NICEEEE. Mk, after he got back on his feet, shielded the human (as much as he could, the human was taller after all) and spoke up:</p><p>"I-if you want to hurt my friend...YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!"</p><p>Ok that was adorable even for her. She and Flowey were trying hard to stiffle their laughs as the human turned their head away covering their mouth. Ok friendship was adorable!..sometimes...</p><p>And the stinky fish retreated again. Mk and us parted ways again as we went forward to the cliff that Undyne loved to give her speech from...As they approached she saw with the corner of her eyes the save point glimmering red for a second and she knew that even the human was aware...The fight with Undyne will start soon...</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp you know what's coming next peeps QUE THE THEME: SONG DUN DUN DUNUNUNUN!!! MUAHAHAHA &gt;:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Water and fire don't go with each other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>well some of the things i wrote weren't originally what i was thinking to do but hey! why not? This story is already predictable sooo XD NOW QUE SPEAR OF JUSTICE UP IN HERE YEEEE</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans was already dreading this moment...the fight with Undyne. She was pretty tough for a fish in a stinky armor and even he wasn't sure if the human could beat her. From what he has seen this kid right now is just sitting down waiting for Undyne to stop speaking:</p><p>"Seven. Seven human souls, and King Asgore will become a god. Six. That's how many we have collected thus far."</p><p>Chara face-palmed and Flowey groaned in his leaf shaking his head. He can't deny the speech is boring even for the ones that are new in the Underground..Not to mention someone who heard it thousands of times</p><p>"Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be trans--"</p><p>"Umm.. excuse me, but... who said you can actually have my soul..?"</p><p>His eyesockets went pitch black. Either this human was dumb, suicidal, or they actually thought they could survive Undyne's wrath.</p><p>"I WAS JUST ABOUT TO TELL THE TRAGIC TALE OF OUR PEOPLE! NGAHHHHHHH"</p><p>"i know it already" They were wiggling their legs like some child. jeez are they sure they are 17...?</p><p>"SCREW IT! I DON'T NEED TO TELL THAT STORY WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!?! NGAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Wow..and the kid vanished again</p><p>"YOU ARE STANDING IN THE WAY OF EVERYB----....HEY WHERE DID THEY GO?!"</p><p>"Oh behind you." </p><p>"GAHHH!! HOLY ASGORE!" And Undyne jumped off her 'almighty' cliff.</p><p>"WHAT THE HECK PUNK?! WHEN DID YOU GET THERE?!"</p><p>"a second ago..?" Pffftt....Sans was trying hard not to laugh right now. The way the kid was so oblivious and unphased by this was hilarious!</p><p>"YOU'RE A COWARD YOU EVEN HID BEHIND THAT KID SO YOU COULD RUN AWAY AND NOW THIS?!" The human vanished and appeared in front of Undyne. Was it him or did the room get chiller? Chara and Flowey looked concerned at each other. That must be a bad sign...</p><p>"<strong>w h a t   d i d    y o u    c a l l   m e . . . ?</strong>"</p><p>Jeez the kiddo can be scary sometimes...</p><p>"Y-YEAH...A C-COWARD!" Was Undyne stuttering? He could swear he saw the kid ready to attack and a red glimmer behind their bandana..yet he wasn't sure if he truly did...The human turned around and started to leave</p><p>"HOLD ON YOU PUNK YOU ARE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!! NGAAAAHHHHH"</p><p>The human suddenly stopped. huh? oh right..green magic</p><p>"YOU ARE GREEN NOW FHUFUFUUFFU!"</p><p>The kid didn't even flinch. Undyne gave them a spear and other spears started coming from everywhere. The human widened their stance a bit and they hit every single one protecting themselves. even the yellow ones! They have never seen what the yellow one's even do yet.. here they were with not even 1hp down. in rage Undyne threw another spear and it was comig straight for his hiding spot. That wasn't good, and for some reason he froze instead of teleporting as his eyesockets went hollow. He waited for the impact but before it happend the kid looked in his direction and next thing he knew the kid was in front of him HANDS ON THE SPEAR!!! They stopped it inches away from their face. Holy souls JUST WHAT WAS THIS KID?!They stopped it with their bare hands?! Jeez you numbskull now the kid must be hurt</p><p>"welp time to flee don't you think? LET'S GO!" They pulled Sans out of the way of another spear by their hand; and so him, Flowey (that got picked up by the skeleton now), and the kid started running with Chara floating behind them. If the kid would go at their actual speed they would probably be able to out-run Undyne but...A skeleton, a flower and a ghost were a bit down dragging, dont'cha think? But Undyne was catching ground fast.</p><p>"well kiddo. Not to stick my bone where i shouldn't but i think you'll have to fight her again.." They smilled. </p><p>"easy!" The kid stopped and strated having another sparing contest with the fish. After some time the green magic wore off and they were all running again. Jeez what even is happening!?! He was supposed to just observe from the distance..</p><p>Suddenly the human's phone starts ringing. SERIOUSLY PAPS?! NOT NOW BRO!! He called to tell the human to later meet at Undyne's...god damn it paps...didn't you land right on time...</p><p>And the kid kept running again but they didn't get past the Hotland billboard until Undyne caught them in another match. Sans teleported at his station; Undyne didn't notice him nor the flower being too focused on the human while they were running, so he just pretended to be sleeping and hid the flower in his station... As the fish got over the bridge next to his stantion that's when they started overheating in that big armor of her's, and they collapsed at the end of the bridge inches away from the human's feet. The flower looked at him and gestured with their head. Heh.. he knew what they wanted and he wanted that too, so he teleported next to the kid to check on them. The human didn't acknowledge any of them, instead they went to a water dispenser and actually helped the fish out of Hotlands. heh. this kid was too nice for their own good...even the fish monster was a bit confused at their act of kindness...they don't get kindness that often from a human. That's not how humans were pictured down here.</p><p>"ya hurt bucko..? How are your hands?" It's true he barely saw their hands once while they were eating. The straight jacket didn't allow them to show their hands that much..But he was pretty sure that the human did catch that spear with their hands...A whole energy spear..This human will give the poor skeleton a heart attack...</p><p>"It's fine. nothing i didn't handle before, don't worry about it"</p><p>"OH CUT THE CRAP AND LET THE GUY SEE!!" Now he had to agree with the weed. He took the human's hands, gently to not hurt them badly, trying to use some healing magic as well even if he wasn't the best at it, and looked at them. They were burned so badly, he was surprised they didn't flinch when he touched them. Jeez kid throw the guy a bone here and say if it hurts..</p><p>"Uhh bucko you literally got fried by a fish instead of the other way around..."</p><p>"It's fine really, don't worry about it..."</p><p>Now that Sans got a better look at their hands, he was even more worried; he could also see two chainless shackles(probably the chains got broken) hanging on their hands and their arms were bandaged up almost all the way to their shoulders... What the hell...When the human noticed them staring, they flinched and took their arms away from him so he would stop looking. What were they doing to the kid up there....?</p><p>"You look pretty chained up if you ask me...heh.."</p><p>"It's fine. well me, Flowey and Chara are gonna take the visible path up ahead, but feel free to hang around in the shadows, i guess..."</p><p>"Nah, if i got out might as well go i guess.."</p><p>"OH NU UH I AIN'T GOING WITH THE COMEDIAN!"<br/>
"OH NU UH I AIN'T GOING WITH THE SMILEY TRASHBAG!"</p><p>Pfft no wonder these guys are so close. Are they blushing?! Now THAT'S something!</p><p>"Oh come onnn, throw him a bone here" Now aren't you rude stealing the joke from another person's head?</p><p>"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I SAY NO!"</p><p>"i'm staying little ghost. What'cha gonna do about it?"</p><p>"tsk..fine.."</p><p>Flowey smiled at the ghost and probably made a silly face to get the ghost to relax a little. Heh what was the term Alphys uses..'i ship it'? yeah that's the one.</p><p>And so the four of them kept going and they arrived at the lab...Some bad memories resurfaced for Sans about his father and the true lab downstairs... but he didn't expect the kid to have bad memories too. they tensed up as quickly as they saw the lab in the distance..poor human..</p><p>-------------------------</p><p>Chara was a bit pissed that the comedian was coming along but..why did the human look so scared of the Lab? have they never been to the doctor or something? Oh god another flashback...ughhh she hated those for how much questions they were creating..</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*Chain her down*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*LET ME GO YOU ANIMALS*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*Are the syringes ready?*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*YOU PROMISED ONLY 2 TESTS TODAY THIS IS THE FIFTH LET ME GO*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*calm down #15...we are not here to hurt you ok? Breath*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*NO LET ME GOOOO! AHHHHHHH!*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*Get the anesthetic*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*NOoo...i don't wan....t......^%$#@!..help......me.........*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*They are out cold let's begin the test on #15. All have been succesful thus far so we can finally try the...%$@%$#^!@#$%.......*</em>
  </strike>
</p>
<hr/><p> What...the...fudge...WHO IS THIS PERSON?! but she wants to try to see maybe the human was lying by not knowing who's memories are these. They can't be other children's because the voices didn't match..</p><p>"#15? "</p><p>The human stiffened and she could swear she saw a tear dripping down from behind the bandana.</p><p>"I-i don't know what you are talking about..W-what does 15 stand for..?"</p><p>Huh..they seemed a bit emotional, but Chara couldn't really tell if it was from what she said or from the lab up ahead...damn it this weirdo was kinda pissing her off..</p><p>"Nothing...it's not important. Shall we go in?"</p><p>As the human passed them they heard a whisper: <em>Don't snoop around something you shouldn't...you might uncover something you dont want to..</em></p><p>Damn that weirdo.... They always keep to themselves don't they.They know nothing about this human and yet...talk to us dumbass we are your friends we want to help...That's when the human started saying..</p><p>"You know Papyrus did say we should hang out at Undyne's sooo...i want to go back. Maybe i could go by the river. From what i hear the river person would kindly give me a ride.hm?"</p><p>"Are you really going to hang out with the fish that tried to KILL YOU?!MULTIPLE TIMES?!"</p><p>"yeah, why not?"</p><p>"well if the human goes we gotta go too Chara...we can't let them get killed.." Damn it Flowey why are you right. With a sigh she says:</p><p>"Fine...let's go.."It's not fair they care so much for this unkown person. Yet </p><p>"Well meet ya there because i ain't walking all the way to the river."</p><p>"It's literally right...there?" Damn they teleported.</p><p>And so we went back to Undyne's house..great even her house looks scary...As they walked they met with Papyrus.</p><p>"OHO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES"</p><p>"hi papy"</p><p>"ARE YOU READY TO--Papy?"</p><p>"oh sorry...you don't like the nickname?"</p><p>NONONO IT'S ALL GOOD HUMAN NYEHEHEH! ANYWAYS ARE YOU READY TO HANG OUT WITH UNDYNE? I HAVE A PLAN TO MAKE YOU TWO GREAT FRIENDS!" the only way that would work is if this weirdo would give their soul to her and die..WHICH I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN!</p><p>"sounds good! ready when you are!"</p><p>"OKAY STAND BEHIND ME! AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE THEM THIS!" The human tilted their head confused at the bone wrapped like a gift, but they did obey after.... again so obedient...</p><p>"Hi, Papyrus! ready for your one on one extra private training?"</p><p>"YOUT BET I AM! AND I BROUGHT A FRIEND" oh this is gonna go awful..why do you want to do this?</p><p>"Hi! i don't think we've...."</p><p>Oh no...</p><p>"why don't. YOU TWO. Come in?"</p><p>Oh lord have mercy...</p><p>"UNDYNE! MY FRIEND BROUGHT A GIFT FOR YOU. ON THEIR OWN!"</p><p>But the human instead of pulling out the bone she pulled out something from her backpack...wait is that from the dump?</p><p>"An action figurine that reminded me of you and your spears" And she was speaking the truth. The figurine was of some anime person with a cool sword.</p><p>"NYEH?"</p><p>"WOAH I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR THIS ONE TO GIVE TO ALPHYS FOR AGES---i-i mean..y-yeah it's lame but i'll take it"</p><p><em>"what are you doing?!" </em>Chara whispered franatically.</p><p><em>"She looked like an otaku hehe" </em>The human whispered back.</p><p>Sweet Asgore she just saved her ass with that asumption didn't she?</p><p>"OH! I REMEMBERED I NEEDED TO USE THE BATHROOM! NYEEEEHHHH" and Papyrus jumped out the window..great...</p><p>"You're here to laugh and mock me aren't you punk.." She summoned a spear and aimed it for the weirdo's head. They just tilted a bit and avoided it. Ok that was badass.</p><p>"Nope! i'm here to be your friend!"</p><p>"FUHUHUHUHUHUHUH! NOW THAT IS THE BEST JOKE I'VE HEARD WE WILL NEVER BE FRIENDS!"</p><p>Suddenly Papyrus pops up and says "GUESS UNDYNE WASN'T UP FOR THE CHALLENGE...SUCH A SHAMEEEE!"</p><p>"Wait what?! I AM UP FOR THE CHALLENGE WE WILL BE BEST FRIENDS NGAAAHHHHH"<br/>
From there everything was chaos...undyne even tried to cook spaghetti using the god damn energy spear. No wonder the house burned down. And so the human gained the most unlikely friend one could ever imagine, Undyne. The killed head of the royal guard. But chara wasn't prepared for what was about to happen when they would get back to Hotland and get to the lab.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The man who speaks in hands and the cooking show of a star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk was, to say the least, frightened! She HATED not only labs, but the message she was supposed to deliver in that lab too. She was scared, her knees shaking, and her arms trembling with every step on the warm path of stone. Sans, Flowey and Chara were all by her side. The skeleton reunited with the group after they left Undyne's house. She had to be honest...this lab was scarier than what she saw the first time. It was taunting her, looming over her. Bad memories resurfaced and swallowed her mind like waves who drown the unlucky swimmers in the sea...But the sea was tainted with sadness, anger, and fear.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*I don't want to do this anymore..*sniff sniff**</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*Shhh Frisky...we will get out of here, i promise*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>L I A R </em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*You promise..? You always say that...*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*yes..* <strong>N O</strong></em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*I wanna go somewhere nice..with flowers and no ...THIS...*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*You will..trust me* <strong>Y O U   W O N </strong></em>
  </strike>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>T</em>
    </strike>
    <strike>
      
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*Really 8&amp;^%$#...you think so?"</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*We both will..together*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>B U T   Y O U  G O T   L O S T   O N   T H E   W A Y   W H I L E    I   L O S T   H  O P E . . . A N D   Y O U   W O N T   C O M E  B A C K , W I L L  Y O U  B$%%$##R$%$^&amp;%O---^%&amp;%$%$#R...?</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>"Woah there bucko! You ok? You bone-tired?" In her daze she didn't realize they already got to the lab and she walked head first into the skeleton in front of her. </p><p>"O-oh uhh..sorry just got distracted, that's all" She saw the worried looks Chara and Flowey gave each other. Those two started to read her more easily now that they spent so much time together.</p><p>"You sure you're ok weirdo? You seem..less energic..than usual.." Awww just say you care you little shy bean! Hihi!</p><p>"I-im fine..Let's go!" And with a forced smile on her face they entered the lab to find a little yellow lizard monster going around her blueprints. She was working at a table that had a lot of monitors on top. All of them were on and she and and her friends were on the screen from different angles.. The room in which they stepped in seemed to be also a living room, having a couch and a TV. Manga, action figurines and posters were scattered around.</p><p>"O-oh dear! Y-You are here earlier than i thought! You were s-supposed to stall for m-more time i- oh n-no i c-cant find t-the bluepr---"</p><p>Huh..? she thought she would have been late at how much she tried to avoid this conversation.</p><p>"W-well umm hi! I-Im A-Alphys! I-im the royal sienc---" As the monster looked at Frisk they stopped in their tracks and took a better look. </p><p>"O-oh...i didn't realize when i saw you from those screens that you w-were a.....y-you know..." So two people so far know or have a vague idea was an unwanted is...good.</p><p>"alphys can we talk..?"</p><p>"O-oh! S-sure human what do y-you need to talk about?"</p><p>"About <strong>him</strong>" And she did a few hand gestures that probably meant nothing to Chara and Flowey. But from the empty-socket look Sans was casting and the way Alphys dropped her mug, she knew they were both aware.</p><p>"Umm bucko...what do you mean?"</p><p>"Doctor Gaster is officially the royal scientist on the surface. he wanted me to tell you he is perfectly fine apart from a lot of memories of him being deleted and from a few side effects that the void had on him. He also wants me to tell Alphys that when you monsters will get to the surface he wants to meet you...and he won't come back as the royal scientist for monsters. The job will always be yours now. He also will leave the job as a judge to his eldest son..."</p><p>"me..." They both looked at each other confused, happy the man was alive and concerned.</p><p>"I-im sorry i can't tell you more until you get on the surface..I wish i could but i umm--" Damn she can't find her words. They must be broken to find out the man is alive after all these years people have slowly forgotten about him!" </p><p>"D-do you know h-him..?"</p><p>"...he's an acquaintance of mine..if you can call him that"</p><p>"C-can you uderstand his w-writing..wing dings? You s-seem to know how to sign l-language" All four in the room were paying attention to her and it was uncomftarble..</p><p>"Yes, i do"</p><p>the two monsters who seemed to be close to Gaster looked at each other. what are they thinking...? those looks were hard to read even for her..</p><p>"May you help us with somethig kiddo..?"</p><p>"sure.." What is she getting into..?</p><p>And so they all went to an elevator hidden behind piles of manga and anime dvd's. Where were they going..? The elevator was going down, down, down, Did it just take a right? They were going in a straight line until the doors opened to a dusty place. The lights were dim and the rotten smell was everywhere. That's when Flowey looked around better and only now the lizard monster seems to have acknowledged him.</p><p>"P-prince a-as--"</p><p>"Flowey...my name is flowey now..."</p><p>"I-im s-sorry..F-Flowey"</p><p>And they went on. They stopped to let Frisk translate a writting on a screen on the wall, to translate a few blueprints and a few letters and notes. That's when she saw the amalgamets...T-they looked horrible...How did this happen...They injected...Oh god what have they done down here....Of course they did..It was Gaster after all..And she knew better than anyone what he was capable of..even after being in the void.</p><p>"I-it's tragic. This is the r-reason why w-we stopped doing this...F-Flowey i-im sorry i should have n-never..But i do have a way of fixing it.."</p><p>Wait a way to fix Flowey?!</p><p>"before Gaster h-has left..he made t-two artificial s-souls..B-but they both n-need s-some more DT t-to work p-properly" Jesus things are moving at an alarming speed right no-- Did she just say 'artificial souls'?</p><p>"two..?"Chara and Flowey were both now looking up at each other. Frisk was tginking the same: A way to save them..The skeleton however seemed to be trapped in memory lane...</p><p>"Y-yes a-a monster one a-and a human s-soul.."</p><p>"Take my DT" The scientist and Sans both looked at her.</p><p>"A-are you s-sure...I-it's not s-safe.."</p><p>Frisk smiled at the two monsters behind her then at the two in front of her "Yes". Alphys and Sans both looked at each other than they took Frisk to show her two almost hollow souls: One upside-down and one the human way up; Then the DT extractor. That's when her knees started buckling the most..</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strike>*Gaster..a-are you sure about this..?I'm scared..*</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>*Yes, #15 i am certain that we need some more DT to test your capacity. You are bearly developed porperly for that power you posses...It needs testing*</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>*B-but it always hurts..really bad...*</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>*don't worry i am right here with you ok? Trust me..*</strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p><strike><strong>T R U S T   <em><span class="u"> DONT </span></em>   M E       Y O U  W O N T  <em><span class="u">WILL</span></em>  S U F F E R  </strong></strike> </p>
<hr/><p>Jeez...This is going to be harder than she thought...While the lizard monster was talking to Flowey explaining her plang and as he told her in return about Chara, Frisk moved twords the skeleton in the corner who seemed to look sadly at some papers from a desk.</p><p>"Penny for your thoughts, lazybones..?"</p><p>"I'll take a dime..or make that a few G's"</p><p>"Pfftt...aren't you an expensive man...are you ok..?"</p><p>"Does he miss me and Paps..?Gaster i mean"</p><p>"...from what i know...he misses you a lot" Oh he did miss them so badly..But that man doesn't deserve them...or at least didn't before..now..he is a better man...even if the nightmares will persist...</p><p>"heh..but why did he never tell us anything..w-why didn't he tell us he was up there..h-he let us all forget him...with the core's help making it worse..."</p><p>"The messages that he wanted to send never got through..They were stopped..but he did write in wingdings so no one was able to read what he wrote"</p><p>"Got through what..?"</p><p>"Guards, the water to get in the Dump, the sewers, the barrier, the ruins"</p><p>"H-he tried to talk to us...all this time...heh" And for the first time since she first punned with him..the stressed skeleton relaxed and smilled for real. He pulled the human in a hug..You poor thing...</p><p>"Glad someone is happy.." And as she was about to leave after they broke the hug they heard:</p><p>"W-wait...i uhh..i never got a chance to thank you..for everything.."</p><p>Aww he truly was sweet..wasn't he..?</p><p>"It was ice of you to say that"</p><p>"Snow down buddy, you're walking on thin ice here"</p><p>"what can i say..? one day i might steal your heart, so throw me a bone here"</p><p>"You're a charmer aren't'cha?"</p><p>"i learned from the best"</p><p>"G-guys l-let's get back to t-the upper l-level and w-we can do this a-after i f-finish fixing the Extractor" That was their que to leave then.</p><p>"You know what? How about i take all of ya for a ride..?" He took her arm, he put Flowey on his shoulder and took Alphys by her hand and they all teleported from that sad place that was called "True lab"</p><p>------------------</p><p>And so after he teleported all of them out, and Chara flew through the walls to get back to Alphys main room, the little group was about to leave after the human made a new friend and gave hope to another person, when he heard the WORST voice he could hear..</p><p>"OHHH HELLOOOO DARLINGSSSS" Anyone but THAT tin can..</p><p>"Oh no..not that peacock.."</p><p>"OH BUT YESSS DARLING IT IS I~"</p><p>"who's this..?"</p><p>"OH YOU MUST BE OUR HUMAN STARRR~ THE HUMAN THAT FELL AND IS THE SEVENTH SOUL! OH HOW WILL THEY SUCCEED IN THEIR TRIAL OF LIFE AND DEATH?!SUCH DRAMA! SUCH ACTION! SUCH PASSIONNN~"</p><p>"o-oh j-jeez m-mettanton s-stop.."</p><p>"IF IT ISN'T OUR DEAR CREATOR ALPHYSSS~ GIVE HER A ROUND OF APPLAUSE EVERYONEE~" And his sound effects came from nowhere: Applauses</p><p>"Well it is nice to meet the star of the Underground"</p><p>"OH MYY~ AREN'T YOU MANNERED BUT BELIEVE ME DARLING YOU ARE MY SPECIAL GUEST IN MY COOKING SHOW!"</p><p>"eh..?"</p><p>"YESSS NOW ALL I NEED FOR OUR DISH IS ONE LAST INGREDIENT: A HUMAN SOUL"</p><p>"Umm..but im vegan..?" Oh that was a huge lie they ate a burg at Grillbys...Smart kiddo..</p><p>"OH MY~ WELL THEN WE SHALL GET THE REPLACEMENT FOR THE SOUL! COULD YOU BE A DARLING AND GRAB THAT~?"</p><p>Mettatons screen lit up with an arrow pointing at the can on one of the cabinets. The human didn't make a move they looked like they were analyzing the situation. that's when they leaped with a hand up in the air. Right as they did multiple counters started erupting and the can was going higher and higher. But they didn't leap with their hand up for nothing. They grabbed on one of the top counters and they were going up with the can.</p><p>"W-WAIT THAT WASN'T IN THE SCRIPT"</p><p>"Well tin can guess you need to improvise dont'cha?"</p><p>"OH THIS IS A CHALLENGE I SEE~" and the robot took off after the human. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when he saw that the human was already half way down that mountain of counters with the can for the "vegan sould replacement". He saw the smug smirk on Flowey's face and the small mocking smile on Chara's face. jeez he would have been totally afraid to say in a radius of 10 feet from these murderes yet here he was now, helping them come back to life. this kid really turned their worlds upside-down didn't they..? he just got news his dad was alive!</p><p>"W-WELL THEN I SEE THE HUMAN IS FASTER THAN THEY LOOK BUT DEAR FANS THERE IS ALWAYS ANOTHER TI--" Oh god.. Did the human accidentally hit the switch on the robot's back?! Smoke started pouring everywhere as everyone coughed.</p><p>"O-oh n-no t-that's t-the--"</p><p>"OH YESSSS~ I WAS SAVING THAT BUTTON UP FOR MY PERFORMANCE IN A "BOSS BATTLE" BUT I SEE I HAVE REVEALED MY SCECRET TRANSFORMATION" what even is happening?!</p><p>"alph..what have you done.."</p><p>"OH MY GOD THEY LOOK HUMAN!" Ok human,chill! you are human after all?!?</p><p>"OH YESSSS~ WELL SINCE YOU DID THIS I SHALL PROVIDE YOU THAT BATTLE FIRST THING RIGHT NO--"</p><p>And the kid vanished again. They were now in the back of the robot looking dirrectly at their power source. Scary..</p><p>"W-WOAH THERE DARLING, LET'S C-CALM DOWN~ WE CAN TALK THIS OUT~" How are we getting from a cooking show to this..?</p><p>The kid pretended to think their options before they closed the heart shaped door leading into the heart shaped compartiment on the chest of the robot. Jeez this tin can was now pissing him off even more.</p><p>"THERE WE GO DARLING~"</p><p>"Let's make a deal mettaton...You will always keep inspiring people like you already do, after all the monsters need a star as great as you; and you won't attack us..Deal..?"</p><p>"I-INSPIRING? BUT BROADWAY AND HOLLYWOOD ARE ALL WAITING FOR ME DARLING"</p><p>"But the monsters are waiting for you too..You are the only star they have..Up there..Thousands aspire to get bearly where you are in the Underground. remain their star mettaton...Guide them like you did before" Ok kid you seriously striking this robot's ego. But all of them were surprised at how good the human was with their words.</p><p>"Y-YOU THINK I INSPIRE PEOPLE..?" Where is this even coming from?! Is this some sappy drama he doesn't know about? Hidden camera show?</p><p>"And i think one of them is a friend of mine...Napstablook..?" Huh? That shy ghost? Oh wait that was the tin can's cousin, wasn't he?</p><p>"B-Blooky said that about m-me?" The robot is almost crying. Jeez kid you really hit a wire in that metallic heart of his didn't'cha?</p><p>"DARLING I HAVE DECIDED THAT I SHALL SUPPORT YOU ON YOUR JOURNEY~! A FRIEND'S OF ALPHYS IS ALWAYS A FRIEND OF MINE AFTER ALL~ PLUS BEACUSE OF YOU THE STAR OF THE UNDERGROUND WILL SHINE TWICE AS BRIGHT! I WILL ALSO GO TALK TO MY DEAR COUSIN BLOOKY~"</p><p>"That means a lot to me. thank you, Mettaton" And so the robot striked a dramatic pose and left waving their right leg in the air. This human is seriously doing the impossible here..not to mention the weirdness of some of these encounters.</p><p>"W-wow y-you have a w-way with w-words...and s-striking e-egos....A-Anyways a-after you v-visit A-asgore come s-see me..T-the extractor s-should be f-fixed by t-then thanks t-to your t-translations"</p><p>And the group was off again to adventure in Hotlands, solving puzzels and sometimes laughing at Alphys status on Monstergram. Alph was seriously a total dork.They even upgraded the human's phone! And so, they were getting closer to the castle in this weird timeline where the human that fell is good (compared to the brats that also fell down) and don't mess with time like the others, Sans was frenemies with his two biggest enemies (another thing he seriously believed was impossible), the human befriended half the Underground, or maybe more, and his dad...his dadster was alive...heh. guess he will show the human his machine before they get to the castle when he will tell Paps the good news about their dad. He could finally tell someone about the machine. For the first time in a long time, Sans was content with the way things were going so far. Of course there is more good up ahead but after you fly that close to the sun, you are bound to fall...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I- i didn't expect to put metta in this chapter but that's because the chapter felt weak and was really short. So we now hve a friendly robot. i changed the way he becomes humanoid and put it way earlier because Alphys won't need to do her "plan" now that she is occupied with the DT extractor. DAH WOMAN IS BUSYYY!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A nice firey walk, a robot's shenanigans, The core and a little tea party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welp.. Isn't this just nice~ Hotland best place to take a vacation...UNLESS YOURE LIKE ME AND STAYING AT A POOL ON A CLOUDY DAY GET'S YOU SUNBURNED...jesus christ damn it....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara had to admit it was kinda fun. The four of them hanging out like that was kinda nice. And Alphys status updates were pretty dorky and funny. They were going through Hotland pretty darn fast if you ask her. The weirdo really got a kick out of all the lasers and puzzels, not to mention Alphys got tricked a few times. She once tried to call and it went something like:</p><p>"H-HI so the blue ones...i mean h-hi Alphys here...s-so the blue lasers you need to stop--" But even if the weirdo was listening to what Alphys says on the phone she jumped a few times and cleared the lasers. </p><p>"S-so go through t-the....y-you're already on the other side, aren't you...?"</p><p>"Yup! Thanks Alphys!"</p><p>So not even a few steps later:</p><p>Satus Update Alphys:</p><p>'OMG I FEEL SO DUMB THIS HUMAN IS SMART AND AGILE I SHOULDN'T HAVE CALLED! THEY SOLVED IT WHILE I WAS STILL EXPLAINING HOW IT WORKS! @~@'</p><p>pffttt poor alphys. And so the four went on using vents to jump from one side to the other, teleporting or floating in Chara's case. But it was fun. There were also a puzzle up ahead. They had to open one big door with two puzzels so the human made the other 3 cross for the big door and they said to give them 5 minutes. Not even 5 minutes later the door opened.Jeez this weirdo is making all of us look bad when they power-up like that. Not that she could look worse than a murderer but..The thought counts.</p><p>"Well bucko i have to admit you really do have a big brain in that head of yours"</p><p>"Well numbskull, maybe you should also sometimes use yours...oh wait" and with a cheeky grin the human pushed the door open. The way the skeleton looked embarrased was PRICELESS. Poor guy was now blue. She likes this human.</p><p>"Oh come on kiddo, throw the skeleton a bone here.." ohhhh...? Is the skeleton maybe having a crush on the human? Chara looked at him hiding in his hoodie and smirked. She looked at Flowey who has seemed to notice what was happening.</p><p>"Do the human and the skelly need a room..?"</p><p>"Do the flower and the ghost need a room? Oh wait..you can't touch a ghost...well in your case not yet~" Did the human just...DAMN IT THE RETURN WAS SO GOOD THEY ARE BOTH BLUSHING...She will get you back weirdo..she will...</p><p>"Welp as fun as this is..i will join you shortly...my station is up ahead after all." With a lazy wink he just teleports. Great leaving us to do who knows what puzzels.They saw The Core in a distance. After that they get to an elevator that takes them to the second floor.The elevator looked like a little horned monster holding the floor. Anddd there's Sans station.</p><p>"heyya wanna but some hot-dogs? It's 30G"</p><p>The ghost choked. 30G?! THIS GUY WAS A RIP OFF!!</p><p>"OI! YOU COMEDIAN ARE A RIP OFF! WE LITERALLY TRAVELED HALF OF HOTLAND'S FIRST FLOOR TOGETHER! WHAT THE FU--"</p><p>"sure i'll take one" Chara's face fell..WHAT?! All that G wasted..</p><p>"heh i'll give you this one on the house..but your inventory is full so i'll put it on your head." And these two little jokers built a god damn tower of 'dogs on the human's head..she had to admit THAT was impresive.</p><p>"Let's see how much you can carry those, weirdo!"</p><p>"I'll have to agree with Chara..You can't posibbly mo--" But they were moving and no dog fell...</p><p>All three of them plus the 2 monsters standing by his station looked at each other. Flowey grew a vine and threw the hot-dogs in the lava</p><p>"STOP SHOWING OFF LET'S GO!!" Pfftt..She could get used to stuff like this..It was nice having friends...feeling alive..cared for..</p><p>"..you ok Chara..? I hope i didn't anger you with the 'dogs.." You're so nice...yet you are going to your own death...you already know don't you....Asgore won't show mercy will he...</p><p>"I'm fine you weirdo. Stop worrying about me" And they smiled. That smile melted her heart. That being was like the sibling they never had. she would say that about Flowey but..given the 'circumstances'...she'll leave it at that.And the four of them set off again. Doing more puzzels. Jeez there were so many vents and jumping. She was surprised that the skeleton actually attempted a few. He was imitating the right path the human took. And they encountered more monsters. She was pretty sure a ghost can't sweat until they met Pyrope. But again the human was perfectly fine. What do they eat? Invincibility tablets? Aren't they hot in that striaght jacket..?</p><p>At one point just for fun, the human called Papyrus. It was a fun conversation hearing Papyrus trying to make that fishstick use a hot voice on Alphys so she would tell them how to do the puzzle. It was hilarious to see her rage when the younger skeleton suggested he would do the hot voice. Both Undyne and the comedian yelled 'NO' as hard as they could. Flowey, her and the weirdo all tried to stiffle their laughs but they kinda errupted when Papyrus asked "why?"</p><p>But they kept going and walking. The human even saved a few times from afar again. And then they met a 'bromance'. Jeez it was so awkward when the human need to dodge and play matchmaker at the same time...why did they even play matchmaker, she didn't know. Nor the other 2 that were standing there watching them. </p><p>After that was over they entered a dark room and Alphys finally called them again.</p><p>"Okay, I'm back! A-another d-dark room huh? D-don't worry! M-my hacking s-skills have got things c-covered!"</p><p>Oh my god not that stupid metal peacock...</p><p>"Are you serious? He said he w-wont a-attack y-you.."</p><p>"OH BUT IM HERE PEACFULLY DARLINGS~JUST FOR RATINGS~"</p><p>"Like hell you are...stupid robot.." She had to agree with Flowey here. </p><p>"GOOD EVENING BEAUTIES AND GENTLE BEAUTIES! THIS METTATON REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT--W-WAIT WHERE ARE YOU GOING HUMAN?!"</p><p>"all these objects here seem to be disarmed bombs expect for one.." the human pointed at the big bomb up south...great..THE GOD DAMN BIG ONE!</p><p>"W-WAIT I DIDN'T DISARM ALL OF T-THEM?! OH NO DARLINGS~ HERE WE HAVE SOME ACTIONS! THE RATINGS ARE THROUGH THE ROOF!!"</p><p>And with a sigh the human just casually walked up to the biggest bomb..Yup it was still ticking..</p><p>"O-OH NO..THAT'S THE MOST DANGEROUS ONE! ..i-i don't know how to disarm it..help m-me..."</p><p>Well great..the metal tin can is useless" Does anyone know how to disarm that thin--"</p><p>"Do any of you have something i can cut the wires with?"</p><p>THE HUMAN WAS ON TOP OF THE GOD DAMN BOMB NOW?!</p><p>"H-hey kiddo i think you should probably get down. I know they say 'break a leg' before the show but let's not make that literal..heh.."</p><p>"The only way it will get literal is if i don't get something to cut this wire with. We will all end up toasted marshmallows...SO DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING?!"</p><p>"OH DARLING I HAVE! HERE USE MY SCRISSORS!"</p><p>"Thank you Metta"</p><p>"M-metta...i like that..."</p><p>And the human looked at the wires. The clock says 5 seconds left come on weirdo! And so they cut one of the wires. The ticking stopped and the clock too.</p><p>"OH MY DARLINGS~ LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A HERO THANK YOU LOVELY~" And then the peacock proceeded to hug the human. Chara didn't miss the nasty glare Sans gave. Aww he's jealous~ heheh!</p><p>Wait another flashback? And the human looks...uncomftarble...</p><hr/><p>
  <strike> <em>*PUT ME DOWN I DON'T WANT YOUR HUGS! STOP HIM PLEASE I DON'T LIKE THIS*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>*But you wanted him back didn't you? He is back #15..It's just a hug..*</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*THIS THING IS NOT HIM*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>*metal being punched or kicked*</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>*TSK! YOU BRAT! WE DID WHAT YOU ASKED FOR!*</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*THAT...ABOMINATION IS ANYTHING BUT HIM!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strike> <em>*but F^%$#@y it's me..?**the words were followed by robotic noises and clicks*</em> </strike> </span>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT WORD EVER AGAIN GOT IT!? You call me by my name or #15..YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT YOU-YOU TRASH!!*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*<strong>You ungrateful brat...THROW HER IN THE PANIC ROOM! NOW! she needs a punishment*</strong></em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>W H A T   D I D   I   T E A C H   Y O U. . .</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*WAIT! NO GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! STOP! AHHHHHH!</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>*struggling noises, grunts and a loud slap*</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>*You seem to forget who you are and your place...you bitch...you deserved that and thousands more...NOW GET HER OUT OF MY SIGHT*</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <span class="u"> <strike> <em>O B E Y   T O   S U R V I V E     F % $ # @ ! Y . . .   I M   N O T   C O M I N G   B A C K . . .</em> </strike> </span> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"p-please don't hug me..m-metta.."</p><p>"OH IM SORRY DARLING I AM OVERSTEPPING MY BOUNDRIES AREN'T I?"</p><p>"i-it's fine..heh.." Why are you sad..why are you uncomftarble..?</p><p>"<strong>But it's just a hug..?</strong>"</p><p>The human froze "what did you say..?"</p><p>"It's just a hug" For a second they seemed lost..they shook their head like they were shaking something off.</p><p>"yes..you are right! I'm so sorry Metta i don't know what came over me!"</p><p>"OH IT'S FINE LOVELY~ ANYWAYS I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE! BYE BYE DARLINGS~"</p><p>The human waved and for a second they looked at Chara like they were trying to see what she was thinking..But in all honesty it was the other way around..</p><p>And so they kept moving. The core looming in the distance. They called Papyrus and Undyne just for fun. Undyne's screams were telling exactly what everyone felt</p><p>"WHAT?! NO, WE JUST BECAME FRIENDS...you can't already be that close..." And the phone call ended leaving the human confused, and her three companions dreading the moment they would get where they should get.. And so they went up another floor. But they didn't expect to find a spider sale on the next floor.</p><p>"Hello dearie~ would you be interested in some spider pastries? All proceeds go to real spiders~"</p><p>And the human actually bought a spider donut...Chara hated spiders so she kept screaming everytime one came close by a few inches..Sans was trying hard not to laugh..And Flowey was pretty much safe since he was on the weirdo's shoulder. AHHH ANOTHER SPIDER I MAY BE A GHOST BUT YOU WON'T TOUCH ME PESTS!!</p><p>And after that they pushed forward to more puzzles. Alphys once called to ask if the human was interested to watch anime. Of course they would say yes.And now they are in Muffet's den of spiders.Great it smells like cobwebs from miles away now she actually goes into the cobwebs...</p><p>"UGHHH! so many cobwebsssss! I WANT OUT LET'S GET OUTTTT!"</p><p>"pfftt..Chara you whine like a child"</p><p>"auhuhuhu..did you hear what they just said..?"</p><p>"Damn even the spiders are making fun of you maniac"</p><p>"SHUT IT BAG OF BONES!" GRRRR she won't let spiders make fun of her!</p><p>"they said a huaman will come through.."</p><p>"Oh..? they're talking about me..?" no dip sherlock.</p><p>"Yes ap--OH MY GOD WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SPIDER WEIRDO!?!"</p><p>"he wanted to play" And they smiled as they left the spider play in their hands and on their fingers.</p><p>"NUH UH PUT IT DOWN RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>"Am i the only one that thinks of this as a mother and a child arguing..?"</p><p>"Flowey i will cut you into pieces!" GAHHH SHE WANTS OUT OF HERE SO BADLY!</p><p>"I heard that the human hates spiders.."</p><p>"Welp aren't we now in the deep web..and i thought you needed connection to get here.." Oh my god you and your stupid pun--</p><p>"But i like spiders. MUFFET YOUR SOURCES ARE WRONG!"</p><p>"U-uhh kiddo..i don't think that's a g--" But Flowey and Sans were aready hanging upside down in webs.. JUST GREAT!</p><p>"I heard..that they are awfuly stingy with their money"</p><p>"But i bought donuts from your sale everyday in the ruins..?"</p><p>"yo--You did? Oh my dearies...Maybe it was another human~"</p><p>" i like your spiders by the way" I DON'T!</p><p>"Oh really~? my aren't you nice dearie~? FREE THE OTHER TWO PLEASE! i am so sorry for the incovinience. Would you like some tea and pastries?"</p><p>"How much is that..?"</p><p>"Oh dearie it's on the house as an apology~"</p><p>Sans and Flowey both came falling down but the human caught Flowey fast and Sans used his magic.</p><p>"well i could say i fell for you human..Heh" And he did that lazy wink he usually does. And so they ended up having tea and pastries with spiders but it wasn't as bad as Chara though. When she saw Muffet's pet she truly was happy she didn't have to be getting eaten by that thing AGAIN. This human is such a mistery that it was confusing even for her. Doesn't matter. They are friends now and that is that. Maybe they will one day open up...But one thing Chara was thinking about was: Are the flashbacks actually tied to the human somehow..? But she will find out one day...But she will find out the hard way...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my little sister is afraid of spiders so badly. It gave me a smug satisfaction writting this for some reason. BUT YESSS TEA WITH MUFFET HEHEHEH~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The hotel, the show and the date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took a leap of faith worse than Frisk in this one..i kinda shoved the whole part before reaching the castle in one chapter but it's fine. It will just be longer that's all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And the tea with Muffet, that's how the spider lady introduced herself, was done, it was time for Frisk and her companions to move forward. She hasn't felt this accomplished and happy in so long it almost seemed sureal..They used the elevator again and now they were in front a flight of stairs that supposedly took them to the MTT Resort. They came forward and ended up in front of a fancy hotel. But Frisk instead chose to go to the alleyway next to it. That's where she met two best friend's Bratty and Catty. 'they were like TOTALLY wicked' pfft..She talked to them a bit and instantly regretted bringing Metta into the conversation. They ended up talking too much about him. She didn't need to really ask where the robot came from. She already knew that inside the robot lived a ghost monster that was Blooky's cousin (yeah she liked the nickname so what?). They exited the 'store' and got back to the front where a red carpet and flowers were aligned in front of the building. It looked like something out of a TV show..She didn't really know, actually she never watched that much TV back up...</p><p>"ok so we do a quick passing through here right? then we get to the core and that's that."</p><p>"Oh no no no! You weirdo need to fill your batteries! i don't want you running out of energy when we are so close. We are staying the night here." Awww Chara is so cute when she pretends she actually get's something good out of her resting.</p><p>"chara is right human. You didn't eat since back in Snowdin with the smiley trashbag over here. I think it's a good time to actually rest and fill up on energy just like she said. And at least try to sleep a little" Wow you really picking sides..? heh of course he picked her. </p><p>"Come on kiddo i know a shortcut" And there was that lazy wink. Well she had nothing better to do so she took his hand and they walked the way they came until suddenly they were inside a fancy restaurant.</p><p>"great thanks for treating me, bucko" Frisk wanted to glare but the bandana wouldn't allow it..this numbskull..</p><p>"heyyyy Flowey wanna check something out in the hallway" Chara what are you doing..?</p><p>"Sureeee Chara let's go" And the two dissapeared through the door leadig out. Great..She couldn't help the flush that came over her face when she sat down with the skeleton.</p><p>"well here we are..so. your journey's almost over,huh..?"</p><p>Frisk looked down at the floor...it was almost over, wasn't it?</p><p>"you must really wanna go home you know..? going through all this stuff to do just that.."</p><p>Home..oh how she didn't want to go there..what even was her home anymore..? but she was determined to help the monsters.</p><p>"hey. I  know the feeling buddo." huh?</p><p>"Though sometimes it's better to take what's given to you.....Or at least i would have said that before you gave me hope for better times.." That makes her happy..'hope'..she liked that word..</p><p>"hey. let me tell ya a story..huh?"</p><p>She smiled and noded. She already knew where this was going. She figured out the voice behind the door at Toriel's that Chara told her about was him. it must be about the promise he made..</p><p>"so i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right..?"</p><p>"You are a sentry in a lot of places, lazybones"</p><p>"heh..it's a pretty boring job if you ask me. Fortunately deep in the forest.."</p><p>"there's a huge locked door..?"</p><p>Now clearly threw him off. he looked at her with empty sockets until he shook his head and smiled.</p><p>"But it's perfect for knock knock jokes isn't it..?" Pfft..that wink again.</p><p>"so you one day knocked them out like you usually do, but someone actually answeared..?"</p><p>"im starting to think you are a stalker buddy" His smile grew but she knew it was a joke. he was a friend after all.</p><p>
  <strike> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>*don't trust your senses*</strong> </em> </span> </strike>
</p><p>"what can i say, im like a ninja"</p><p>"why 'ninja' tell me what you know then..?"</p><p>"that you made knock knock jokes with the lady in the ruins? Chara heard you one night and told me..it was funny when i realized it was you doing the jokes"</p><p>"did the puns gave it away..?"</p><p>"entirely" pfft poor guy was now blushing again. She's too old for you numbskull.Give up, she ships her with Asgore. After all they will get their child back.</p><p>"but one day she told me something strange. She wasn't laughing like usual. i asked what's wrong and she told me about the human in the ruins.." now this is the part where it get's interesting. Is he gonna try to scare her or something..? He probably will.</p><p>
  <strike> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>*not everything can be predicted*</strong> </em> </span> </strike>
</p><p>"She made me promise to keep an eye socket out for ya. I hate making promises, and i don't even know her name, but someone who sincerely likes bad jokes.. has an integrity you can't say '<strong>no</strong>' to."</p><p>"so that's why you didn't say no to me? wow you have low standarts" They both laughed at that. </p><p>"do you get what i am saying...that promise i made to her...if she hadn't said anything.."</p><p>Huh? empty sockets again..it's creepy when he does that..she can't lie.</p><p>"y o u ' d    b e   d e a d   w h e r e   y o u    s t a n d ."</p><p>
  <strike> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>*if not for your determination you'd be dead where you stand, #15* </strong> </em> </span> </strike>
</p><p>Damn hitting hard aren't you...so much alike...</p><p>"I'm just joking with you" Again that wink..but she knew it was true. She knows about the resets and the loops. this guy suffered in a world where he watched his loved ones die over and over and over again..until hope drained from him..every last bit...such a fate can only get you so far without suffering..and that far isn't far at all.</p><p>"besides, i have done a great job protecting you"</p><p>"Numbskull, i saved your bones twice! don't get so cocky now! haha!" She crossed her arms to show her opinion.</p><p>"Ok ok i give ya credit for that one. But come on now i did keep and eye socket out. Not my fault you didn't need it" he raised his hands up in a surrendering gesture.</p><p>"take care of yourself, kid" huh..?</p><p>"because someone really cares about you..." That line...</p><hr/><p>
  <strike>*OH THANK GOD YOU ARE OK FRISKY*</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>*Huh..? %$#@!@..?*</strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>*He was worried sick about you kid...tsk..these filthy, men torturing kids..*</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>*THANK YOU SO MUCH! Are you hurt Frisky?! is anything broken?!*</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>*n-no i-im fine...*</strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike>*well i better get back to my work. Take care kiddos...you especially little missy...*</strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>Because someone really cares about you</strong> </span>
</p><hr/><p>"heh i haven't hear a line like that in ages. But it goes for you too mister.." he was looking at her, full attention.</p><p>"Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, the woman behind the door, the King..and even your dad..they all care for you..so promise me ou will take care, and i will take care too ok?" She lifted her pinky finger.Sans raised a brow-bone. She shook her head took his hand and intertwined their pinkies. She shook their hands and let go. the skeleton was looking at his hand confused.</p><p>"There! you have a pinky promise now. You can't even break it!" Sans smiled and laughed a bit. Then he blushed. </p><p>"you're nice, kiddo" </p><p>Sans looked away for a second before giving her a hand.</p><p>"I want to show you something...trust me.."</p><p>
  <strike> <span class="u"> <em> <strong>*trust is a lie*</strong> </em> </span> </strike>
</p><p>She took his hand.They both teleported in Sans room. From there they entered a secret room with a machine in it.</p><p>"you were trying to bring him back from the void...oh you poor thing.." She couldn't help the feeling she neede to hug the skeleton in front of her. So she did. And he told her how he was an apprentice, how he got tested on only once (that's how he got his powers) and how he and Papyrus were made artificially. These poor brothers. They were left alone so young and then poor Sans had to work so many jobs to pay for both him and paps. Thankfully Grillby has helped them when they needed a hand. </p><p>They went downstairs to find Undyne and papyrus playing video games and Papyrus losing. They got Papyrus away while Undyne played a solo with bots. Sans told him everything and to see the way his brother wasn't mad, and to see how the two just bonded even more melted Frisk's heart. Papyrus was such a cinammon roll. After that the oder skeleton gave her a hand. The human and him teleported back to the hotel where they met Flowey and Chara fighting in front of a poor cat monster behind a counter thinking, probably, that Flowey was crazy. Frisk quickly came over to the two.</p><p>"Flowey stop that you are scaring the poor monster"</p><p>"tsk...you got lucky, Chara.."</p><p>"I am so sorry about that..umm 'burgerpants'...what an awful nickname to give! What is your real name sir..?"</p><p>The cat monster actually stopped smilling and look at the human and genuinley smiled a little.</p><p>"m-my name is Tobias..."</p><p>"well i am sorry sir..what was Flowey yelling about..?"</p><p>"oh if he should get a cheeseburger which we don't even sell" The last part was more spitting in their faces but Frisk didn't let that flatter her smile.</p><p>"Then let's see i want a glamburger if you don't mind..Actually make that 3. I wouldn't want my friends not to eat anything. don't worry i will tip you more since it's pretty late after all."</p><p>the monster, that apperently was named Tobias, seemed content and gave them 3 glamburgers and a drink on the house for her. She tipped the cat just like she promised and he smiled.</p><p>"You know..i haven't met someone so nice in a long time... Thank you human... You can come by any time" </p><p>Frisk smilled and reasured the monster it was no problem. They then proceeded past the waterfountain to a desk where a small mouse monster was working. They checked in a room, seeing one room had 2 beds. They went up and entered. Just as frisk expected: it looked fancy just like the lobby. She got on one of the beds and looked at the other 2 actual solid monsters.</p><p>"So how do we sleep? Flowey you are small so you can either sleep with me or with Sans"</p><p>Flowey looked disgusted for a second then he said.</p><p>"No doubt with you. I am not sharing the bed with the smiley trashbag"</p><p>"Same feelings here weed. Who knows what plant killer i use after all" Sans shrugged and dropped on the other bed closing his eye sockets.</p><p>Frisk took a shower and after that they all ate what they had. Flowey killed? half of his glamburger and shared it with Chara. She didn't question how he did that..she wanted to get this sleeping thing over as soon as possible. She just hoped no one would be seeing her nightmares... But the unlucky one her was Sans...because he was the one that would get a ticket for a free trip down Frisk's memory lane.</p><p>-------------</p><p>Sans hated nightmares but he was sure THIS wasn't his nightmare at all. Or not the usual ones.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>*Listen #15 it's just one hour in the panic room. It's your fault for disobeying after all.*</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>*IT WASN'T ME* *struggling noises*</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>*LISTEN I AM DONE WITH YOUR DISRESPECT! WE NEED YOU IN THE GOD DAMN ROOM AND THAT'S IT! SCREW THE EXCUSES I HAD BEFORE!*</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>*&amp;^%$#@ HELP ME PLEASE*</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>*oh you sweet sweet little girl...don't you know..?*</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>D A N G E R</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>*he is DEAD!* *slap*</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike><strong>Y O U   A R E   I N    D A N G E R</strong> </strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>*i actually hoped you would get along with what was left of him...but oh well*</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strike>*w-what did you d-do..?*sniff sniff**</strike> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>*the incinerator is quite a useful wepon don't you agree*</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>T O X I C</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>G E T   O U T!</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>G   E   T       O   U   T   !</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <strike>*see you later...F^%$#@...*</strike> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>y o u   a r e    f a l l i n g . . .   g e t   b a c k u p. . . GET UP F^%$#@&amp;! GET UP! </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>light...you are a light..</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>and you are the only one that can save us from having the same fate...as him...</em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>SAVE US!</em> </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"SANS! GET UP!" oh jesus what was THAT?!</p><p>"IM UP!" His eye is flaring damn it..</p><p>"come on, lazybones" And the human gave him a hand as he got up. 6 hours of sleep? that must be a record.</p><p>And so they went downstairs left the key and the G's behind the counter for the mouse lady to get it. And their "adventure" continues. But Sans couldn't shake the nightmare he had. It was so sudden. It made no sense. It had no start no ending, like a middle piece of a puzzle misssing the rest of the puzzle. But he can't be distracted now. He needs to be on alert now that they,re entering the Core.Wait is that someone they just saw..</p><p>"Wasn't there supposed to be noboy here..?"</p><p>"uhh human i don't think this is a good idea.."</p><p>"Umm i maybe be a ghost but you guys can easily be killed.."</p><p>The human looked at Chara confused.</p><p>"They didn't feel like a threat"</p><p>"Right..you have that weird sense of yours don't you.."</p><p>Now the skeleton had to ask.</p><p>"they can FEEL a threat?! what are they an ant?!"</p><p>"pfft seeing i can't actually carry 100x my weight i don't think so"</p><p>"smarty-pants aren't you..ANTS EAT ME SO I HATE ANTS!" poor weed.</p><p>"Oh come onnn. Flower you going to overcome your fears"</p><p>"NOW THIS! THIS IS THE COMEDIANS FAULT! i am supposed to be the one corrupting!"</p><p>"no comment, maniac. no comment." </p><p>So they kept going. They met a few weird monsters that were different than the rest and Alphys seemed to have problems hacking into the system to help them.</p><p>"i-i don't know w-why this is h-happening! i-im n-not pretending t-this time t-to play h-hero.."</p><p>"It's fine Alph..Don''t worry. We can do this."</p><p>"o-ok! y-yeah we c-can!"</p><p>The lasers were going on and off, the puzzels were changing and these monsters kept attacking. It didn't help Sans was out of it because of the memories he had of Gaster. That's when they came across a room in which they met Mettaton.</p><p>"I KNOW ALPHYS STOPPED THE PLAN WITH THE 'MALFUNCTIONING ROBOT' BUT I NEED TO SEE SOMETHING FOR MYSELF...HOW HIGH..."</p><p>"CAN MY RATINGS GET FROM A FIGHT BETWEEN YOU AND ME" The three companions of the human got shoved to the side..Damn the kid is on their own. Monsters rushed to hold the three down. Hope that the bucko knows what they are doing...because he surely doesn't.</p><p>And so it started. Dramatic posing, dancing and anything that would raise the ratings..This was getting out of hand. But the human managed to stop Mettaton. That's when they said:</p><p>"metta..i appreciate the fact you trust me with your raitings, but i will give you some advice...Never get someone like me on Tv up on the surface.. your ratings will go down... And let us pass, before i leave you without some bodyparts..G O T   I T..?" Mettaton freed us and apologized. The human hugged him and reasured him that he was 'the biggest star'...jeez he almost killed you in his little show kiddo..</p><p>And so Alphys came in the room: "W-what are y-you d-doing M-metta?"</p><p>"OH IM SORRY ALPHYS DEAR! BUT DON'T WORRY THE HUMAN IS PERFECTLY FINE AND UNHARMED" The human scoffed. They must be pissed for getting in a fight over nothing. But they kept going to the elevator. that's when the human remebered something..</p><p>"OH ALPHYS! wanna meet me at the dump in 30 minutes..?" They smirked. what were they doing.. they were so close to getting to the castle..</p><p>"o-oh s-sure! b-but don't forget to come and d-do the DT extraction a-after o-ok?"</p><p>"okkkk~" and they waved, then they truned twords the skeleton, the maniac, and the weed. "sans teleport us to your house" no wayyy...They really wanted to help everyone didn't they...heh. </p><p>"one trip to snowdin coming right up" And there they were. The human took Undyne and told her the plan she had. Apperently they would meet Alphys, give her a note written by Undyne, then Undyne would come out when the human said she was the one that wrote it.</p><p>And so everything went according to plan. Alphys showed up buttt:</p><p>"o-oh h-human i d-didn't k-know y-you liked m-me. O-ok l-lets d-date."</p><p>PFTTTT BUAHAHAHAH!</p><p>"o-oh Alph..umm i didn't write the n-no--"</p><p>"wow s-so much p-passion! T-this is just l-like an anime"</p><p>The poor human. He, Flowey and Chara were laughing their asses off.</p><p>"Alp--"</p><p>"oh how i wish i c-coul k-kiss y-you u-under the c-cherry b-blossom t-tree from anime--"</p><p>"ALPH! UNDYNE WROTE THE NOTE NOT ME!" Oh my goddd...</p><p>". . ."</p><p>". . ."</p><p>"U-UNDYNE?!"</p><p>"heya, alphys,,"</p><p>"OH MY G-GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS I--" And Alphys now started..what was the term she used? Oh yeah..'fangirling'</p><p>"Come on guys...My job here is done. Let's go to the DT Extractor and wait for Alphys.." </p><p>"and after that.."maniac said</p><p>"our next stop will be.." the weed said</p><p>"Asgore's castle.." he finished.</p><p>And so they teleported...to the final chapter of their story...the one written Underground.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I AM HYPED! oh how i wish i didn't go so fast but it's for the story! sacrafices must be made...Next up CHARA AND AZZY SITTING IN A TREEEE~ jk they will sit in a hospital bed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The End means a New beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hehehe :&gt; Chara and Azzy are backkkk~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They waited in the Lab as Alphys came back. Chara was  relieved when the lizard monster showed up and the elevator down seemed kinda tense. Mostly the human.</p><p>"Hey weirdo..? you ok?"</p><p>They were staring off in the distance, lost..</p><p>"hey buddy..?" When his hand made contact with their shoulder they gasped and looked at Sans. What is wrong with that weirdo..</p><p>"Y-you ok t-there h-human..?"</p><p>"oh im so so sorry i was zonning out wasn't i?" They scratched the top of their hood on their head. Dorky..but the human seemed off.</p><p>"Alph..? do you know how to start the extractor or do you need my help..?"</p><p>"o-oh i w-would l-love some help"</p><p>And the two entered the starting booth for the extractor. Sans seemed to take quite a liking in some papers in the room next to this one..so it was Chara and Flowey...just them two...alone.</p><p>"so..you ready to be alive again..?"</p><p>"do you think it will hurt them..?" She would lie if she said she never thought about that.</p><p>"they seem to know the machine quite well if you ask me, i suppose that they will be fine..."</p><p>"right..."</p><p>Awkward...why were they so tense? They always wanted to come back yet...the thought of the human getting hurt...it was like a lump in their necks, a knot you couldn't untie.</p><p>"Hey Chara..?"</p><p>"yes..azzy..?"</p><p>"you know i love you..right..?" She flushed at those words..this dummy...</p><p>"i love you too..azzy.."</p><p>"But i love you as more than a friend..."</p><p>"w-wait w-wha..?" Chara flushed even more. </p><p>"i-i know i-it's sudden..b-but i..i don't know if it will be a 100% guarantee of success..s-so i want to get it off my chest"</p><p>"i love you too..you crybaby.."</p><p>They both smilled at each other. She was happy she got that off her chest too. She hoped with all her being everything would be fine.</p><p>"Y-you r-ready h-human..?"</p><p>"yes...i can do this..."</p><p>And a whisper which only Chara seemed to hear:</p><p>
  <em>"I'm so sorry...M---"</em>
</p><p>"T-take y-your soul o-out"</p><p>The orb that flew out of the human's chest was the most crimson red Chara had ever seen. it pulsed and lighter shades of red were swirling in it. Like a sea...But as peaceful at it looked..it felt unsettling..</p><p>
  <strong>"NOW!"</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*HOW COULD THIS FAIL?! #15 ARE YOU RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*n-no sir i d-din't do anything*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*LIAR! THE MACHINE IS DESTROYED!*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*well it wasn't me!*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*</em>
    </strike>
    <strike>
      <em>HOW CAN YOU PROVE IT?!*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*because one of your mindless bafoons took me to the panic room! THAT'S WHY*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*YOU INSOLENT BRAT DON'T TALK BACK TO ME! YOU WOULD HAVE DIED OF STARVATION ON THE STREETS IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strike>
      <em>*I WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED LIKE THAT THEN SPEND MY LIFE AS YOUR GUINEEA PIG! YOU KILLED M&amp;^%$#% !*</em>
    </strike>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*OH BOO HOOO! *slap* GET OVER IT!*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*YOU are heartless...*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*And that is what i wanted to achieve..Look at that pulsing red*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*GET AWAY FROM ME YOU M--*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*shhhh it's okay F%$#@y*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*n-noo..*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*now let the extractor do the job...relax...and enjoy..*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <strike>
        <em>Y O U   F E E L   A   P A R T   O F   Y O U   D Y I N G. . .  O R   R A T H E R   B E I N G   R E M O V E D ?</em>
      </strike>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>And a blinding light hit everyone...apart the human that was just standing in it...Like they have done this before. Alphys stopped the process after only one quarter (which was all they needed) was done. The human was panting.</p><p>"H-Human! A-are y-you ok?!"</p><p>"y-yeah..i-inject the souls and give them to their rightful owners.." She smiled at the two..but she clearly wasn't ok.. Chara was glad Sans rushed to the human's side to catch them when they tried standing up..That's when Alphys rushed to the fridges and pulled out the two hollow souls. She injected the DT extracted from the human and the souls...They were PINK. No soul has ever been pink before! It was a dull pastel color but it had red swirling around in it for the human one, and white for the monster one. Heh..she had matching souls with her crush. They both gently took them and everything went black.</p><p>The next thing she knows she opened her eyes on one of the hospital beds. She slowly got up, since the pain was pretty strong but it faded after a few minutes. She looked around. Then she looked at herself....She was human again...SHE WAS ALIVE! She looked at her files. ALL EMPTY APART FROM THE ONE IN USE THAT HAD HER NAME ON IT! She teared up...Azzy...WHERE WAS AZZY!? that's when she felt a pair of hands hug her and she fell on her back. They were fluffy..</p><p>"YOU'RE OK! THANK GOD YOU'RE OK" A goat monster that looked like a smaller version of his father, without the beard and that had the same sweater as her had their arms around her.</p><p>"AZZY! WE DID IT! WE ARE ALIVE AGAIN!" They both got up and Asriel twirled her around in his arms. She slid her arms around his neck as he slid his around her waist. She looked at him.</p><p>"well well look who's older huh..? you're taller now! ahah!" She booped his nose in a teasing manner as he shook his head.</p><p>"hey! you don't look so bad yourself! You're not flat anymore!" That got him a smack and he totally deserved it. They hugged again.</p><p>"thank god you're ok!" That's when...he kissed her?! She was so red she couldn't think straight for a minute...</p><p>"I've been waiting to do that since forever.." He looked at her with a loving gaze...that hopeless romantic...</p><p>"YOU DUMMY" another smack but this time a bit stronger..</p><p>"Jeez, that hurt haha!"</p><p>"<strong>ehem!</strong>" They both turned their heads twords the skeleton in the doorway. They quickly pushed away from each other and looked at the floor.</p><p>"hey i didn't mean to interupt buttt...the human isn't up yet.." He pointed at the room he just came from.</p><p>what..? All three rushed to the side of their friend that was lying in the other room. They looked to be knocked out cold, almost dead. oh no...</p><p>"D-do y-you think t-they will wake up..?" why was she stuttering...but the human was their friend after all..they couldn't just die like that...not now...no...</p><p>"I hope so..It will be pretty bonely without them..heh.." But she didn't miss the worry in his voice nor the nervousness. Asriel put a reassuring paw on her shoulder.</p><p>"O-oh, they w-will wake u-up!" HOLY JESUS ALPHYS?! HOW LONG WAS SHE THERE?!</p><p>"sorry i-i w-went upstairs t-to take a s-shower.."</p><p>"how long have we been out..?"</p><p>"You were out for about 24 hours" ouch...a whole day...</p><p>Suddenly the human sat up-right like struck by lightning. They looked like they were panicking..</p><p>"Ouch...ok that was a bad idea.." They put their hand on their chest and looked at Asriel and Chara.</p><p>"YOU'RE OK" The human jumped out of bed and hugged the two. They couldn't not hug the human back. That would have been rude..since when does she care, she doesn't know nor care.They were glad their friend was ok... </p><p>"W-well w-we need to get you to the c-castle n-now..." </p><p>"when we get there what will we do..?" Asriel asked in a sad tone..</p><p>"let the human cross i guess.." Chara was kinda sad about that too.</p><p>The human smiled and looked at all of them. </p><p>"do you trust a poor sinner..?" Ohh?</p><p>"Alph..when we arrive to the castle call everyone..When all of you arrive..You will have to trust me on that one.."</p><p>"what do we get in return for trusting you..?" Asked the comedian raising a brow-bone.</p><p>"one word will catch your attention: Freedom.."</p><p>Now THAT really caught their attention. They looked at each other and smiled. She knew she trusted the human for a reason. heh. </p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>Her plan was based on something she learned she could do when she was younger. Barriers. She knew that with the help of the two souls she made, the six souls Asgore had and the monsters coming to 'her rescue to stop Asgore from killing her' she would be able to break the barrier, by tainting it with her magic and dismissing it. That way she didn't have to die doing it. Asriel needed to sneak by with Chara and get the souls. They would come in at the end, when everyone was going to gather. And so they teleported to the highest floor. Passed the monsters that were telling the story of 'the rulers child and the first human' and kept their heads held high. Sans apperently teleported away after he left the three at the highest floor. As they walked Chara started talking. She was holding hands with Asriel which she thought was adorable.</p><p>"hey uhh...d-do you think i could maybe be..umm..the human ambassador..? since my dad is the king after all.." Frisk's smile could probably light up the whole tree in Snowdin.</p><p>"YES THAT IS A GREAT IDEA! Asgore and your dad can teach you and it would be the best way of combining this kingdom with the monster kingdom..orrr" Frisk wiggled her eyebrows at her friends as they flushed...friends...she forgot how it felt like to have someone...anyone..that cared for you. She always cared for everyone, that was her nature, the first thing she learned was to grow it into a beautiful trait, empathy; but there hasn't been anyone to teach her, grow her, be there for her in a long, long time. She must have said the last part outloud beacuse Asriel said:</p><p>"things can always change.. Just 'hope'" again that word...just like him...</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <strike>
        <span class="u">*Just hope Frisky! You are allowed to dream as long as you remember to be realistic*</span>
      </strike>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"heh, thanks you guys. Now lets free monsterkind..shall we~?"</p><p>They came to the end of the hallway, the door to the hall before the throne room was there. They all placed a hand on the door.</p><p>"the count of three..?" asked Chara. She looked as anxious as her.</p><p>"one.." Her blood was pumping.</p><p>"two.." Her nerves were a wreck..was she excited..or scared? But there was dread...she knew the feeling too well.</p><p>"three!" She saved from afar as they pushed open the door and entered the Judgement hall. It looked like the mosaic from the windows were inspired by a church..To ease everyone's tension she made a joke..even if she saw the shadow in front of them between the pillars and immediately knew who it was.</p><p>"hello. do you have a moment to talk about our lord and saviour Jesus Christ and the holy Bible...?" Asriel and Chara started snickering relaxing a bit. Thank god that worked...That's when the shadow spoke:</p><p>"so you finally made it" Oh...he is judging her...Knew it...he really is The Judge of the Underground like Gaster said...and like he said back at the lab...</p><p>"The end of your journey is at hand" yo..drop the scary voice, im a good kid.. </p><p>"In a few moments you will meet the king.." and you said i was the scary one. He probably got bored because he stepped out of the shadows and gave them a bright smile, but it wasn't as happy as he tried to make it seem.Dread was hidden behind it. Another one bites the dust..? pfft..dumb joke.</p><p>"heh..There's no point in hiding when there's two persons out of three that know that i am The Judge" left out much..? Ok Frisky no time for jokes..</p><p>"and you said I was the scary one..Look in a mirror when you do THAT" She gave him a pout just because she could as she gestured at his whole self. He stiffeled a laugh before he was serious again.</p><p>"now. you will be judged..you will be judged for your every action. You will be judged for every EXP you've earned..What's EXP..?</p><p>"'an acronym for execution points..'" The three stared at Frisk. she knew too well this whole process...she knew what she was forced to do on the surface...she knew Gaster...she knew who SHE was...</p><p>"'when you have enough EXP your LOVE increases. LOVE stands for level of violence. A way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt.'"</p><p>Sans looked at her. If she wouldn't have been wearing her bandana...he would be looking right in her eyes...'eyes are the mirror to one's soul' but she couldn't show her eyes, nor her soul's true form.</p><p>"You don't want to judge me, sans..."</p><p>"umm weirdo what are you doing..?" Chara said between her teeth.</p><p>"protecting you all from the truth.."She said look at the floor.</p><p>They all looked at each other as Sans pulled her soul out..or at least the facade.</p><p>"at least in the Underground you didn't gain LOVE...but you gained love if that makes any sense.."</p><p>"You cannot judge a judge, Sans the skeleton. i suggest you let me retreat my soul."</p><p>He froze. "y-you are a j-judge..?"</p><p>"at least were at one point. That will be determined soon enough.."</p><p>"so you w-will have abnormaly high LOVE and EXP...just like me...i understand.." of course there were other reasons but she was happy to be allowed to retreat her soul.</p><p>Asriel and Chara looked at each other as they too were judged. Sans smiled when he gestured with his head twords the room where the souls were.</p><p>"i'm rooting for ya kiddo. Don't die on this bag of bones..got it..?"</p><p>"a promise is a promise Sans..See you in a bit" And so she entered the door leading to the Throne room.</p><p>Flowers. Buttercups everywhere. Humming. Light. It was warm... and suddenly the humming stopped.</p><p>"Oh? is someone there..?" said the monster that was humming. A big purple cape hanging from his shoulders. He was big, seemed to have authority, head held high and a crown on top. HE was King ASGORE. He looked so much like Asriel she couldn't help but smile.</p><p>"Yes your highness.." Oh he was such a sweetheart..how could such a man ever kill..he must have hated what he was doing..but he was scared wasn't he...of the humans that took his children's lives...Of course he was hidding..she felt pitty for the man before her.</p><p>"Just a moment! i have almost finished watering these flowers." She didn't mind to be honest, but her plan was a bit on a thight schedule...</p><p>"..here we are! Howdy! how can i--" Oh poor him..the sad look in his eyes spoke stronger than he ever could. She bowed. It was only polite to do so. He was king after all.</p><p>"oh! no need...i so badly want to say..'would you like a cup of tea' but..you know how it is.." The king looked outside the window. She saw the sad smile he had when he spoke again..</p><p>"nice day today..isn't it? Birds are singing, fowers are blooming. The perfect weather for a game of catch." come on Asgore..don't give her that look.</p><p>"shall we,your highness" She tried to talk like she did with the King on the surface...</p><p>"Oh please..call me Asgore" But this king wasn't like the one on the surface, from a lot of different point of views..</p><p>She smiled..such a nice guy. No wonder Toriel was his wife.</p><p>"ok Asgore..I believe the room up ahead is the one isn't it..?"</p><p>Just don't hurt him Frisky...act...spare...show mercy...They will all be free. Don't hurt him.</p><p>"let's proceed."</p><p>And the King led the way as the human followed behind. They continued into a corridor...The King entered first through an archway leading to another separate room. Frisk messaged Alphys and saved just in case...As she too entered the room.</p><p>"ths is the barrier.This is what keeps us all trapped down here.."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"this is it, then."</p><p>"Yes...it's time to give you all a happy ending"</p><p>The King forgot to raise the containers just like Frisk had planned. He was so thrown off by the statement he already started fighting.</p><p>"it was nice to meet you. Goodbye."</p><p>And a giant red trident was summoned. Woah that was a big trident. And it was coming straight for her. Frisk doged the attacks with ease. She tried to talk to the king, to tell him there was another way. Because there was, and it was the one she would provide to them.When the king slowed down she finally got a chance to get him to react. That's when a fireball came from next to the King. He was thrown to the side.</p><p>"what a miserable creature,torturing such a poor innocent youth..." Toriel...Of course she would show up first...</p><p>"i'm so sorry child but, i couldn't stop worrying about you..." Such a king soul..with so much motherly love to share.</p><p>"it's fine Toriel, thank you" She smiled at the goat monster that pulled her into a hug.</p><p>"Tori.." Oh and the drama begins..</p><p>"don't 'Tori' me, Dreemur..." Ouch..that's rough.</p><p>That's when Frisk smiled..."No no no, Toriel.. i believe the best word for him is.."</p><p>"dad" Asriel and Chara walked in with Sans, holding the containers for the souls..</p><p>"M-my children..m-my son...OH MY CHILDREN!" Toriel threw herself at Asriel and Chara as Sans used his magic to set down the containers.</p><p>"i believe that..dad..deserves a second chance...he was afraid of the humans that killed me...even the human explained why the kids would have died anyways...they were sentenced to death as soon as they fell.." That's when Toriel looked at her husband and said.</p><p>"I guess..he didn't know better...Ohhh we can be a family again!" She hugged Chara and Asriel again.</p><p>"B-but how are you alive.." Said the King as he teared up. Toriel was fully crying at this point.</p><p>"the human helped us, Asgore" said Chara.</p><p>"i see..." He looked at Frisk as he hugged his whole family..including Toriel..that didn't say no. Frisk smiled at the sight.</p><p>"thank you for bringing my family back.."</p><p>"actually dad, Chara isn't your daughter..."</p><p>"o-oh..h-her family on the surface..i forgot.."</p><p>"she might be your daughter-in-law.." Asriel smirked at Chara.</p><p>"AZZY!" and another smack. These two were so cute.</p><p>"ohh! Chara, I fully approve of this! Right..ASGORE..?" the last part was spited out...such a nice family..</p><p>"yes of course! I--"</p><p>"Ngahhhhhh!! ASGORE! human!!" Pfft Undyne looked winded..</p><p>"Nobody fight each other! you will become friends right now!"</p><p>And so on one by one..Frisk's friends came. After Undyne came Alphys, then Papyrus, then Mettaton, that almost managed to convince Undyne and Alphys kiss. Toriel ruined it though...Asriel, Chara and Frisk were "too young" to watch...they all were 17.... So to make her mad Frisk smiled at Asriel and nodded as he looked at Chara who then looked at him then back at Frisk.A weird chain but they got the memo. Asriel twirled Chara around and kissed her.She raised a leg up in the air for effect as Asriel bend down with her in his arms.NOW THAT is what you call passion!! Toriel was FLAMING...literally! Sans and Toriel finally realized that hey were each other's 'knock knock buddies' (Sans being a bit dissapointed that she was not only much older but married as well) and all the monsters slowly gathered around. Starting with Muffet and Grillby, who everyone found out they were dating right there, up to even the smallest Tsundere plane she encountered. That's when Frisk looked at Sans and said.</p><p>"Well..Now is it a good time..?"</p><p>"Kiddo..Now it's the best time..Break a bone"  He winked at her with his specific grin.</p><p>Chara and Asriel brough the containers closer as they set the souls free. The souls gathered around Frisk, swirling around like pulled by an  unkown force...It was a rainbow of color. Asriel and Chara looked stunned until Frisk gestured for them to grab her hands..feeling every soul beat like one...using the DT of the swirling souls..their hopes...their dreams...they all wanted it...they all could feel it...'freedom'. The barrier turned a crimson red. Then with a blinding light everything went black as the barrier broke. The power was so intense it knocked Frisk out.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>*wake up, #15....you need to wake up and stay DETERMINED*</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>*wake up, Frisky! we need to run!*</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>*wake up, kiddos..they found us!*</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>*wake up, Frisk! he isn't coming back!*</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>*wake up, you are a filthy unwanted!*</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>W A K E    U P  !</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>"OI! PUNK WAKE UP!" Frisk gasped as she woke up...oh right the barrier..suddenly she felt two pairs of different arms around her. One was fluffy, the other felt human. </p><p>"THANK GOD YOU ARE OK!" Both Chara and Asriel shouted as the monsters around were relaxing, relieved the human was ok.</p><p>"bucko..YOU are going to give me a heart attack.."Sans said with a smirk. And so they all climbed up on Mt.Ebbot..and looked at the sun together...the end...it was here...</p><p>"well now i'm going to tell you all something...I can't come with you guys." They froze...oh her heart dropped when she saw their sad looks..</p><p>"Chara...you are the King's daughter. You are as easy to recognize as a girrafe between goats so the King will easily know who you are. You will be the monster ambassador... i want you to convince the King..NO.. i KNOW you can convince the King to unify your kingdoms.."</p><p>Frisk looked at the path up ahead..they were coming closer.</p><p>"m-my child..what has brought up to this..? we can fix it..."</p><p>"yeah punk! Why can't you stay..? ARE WE NOT GOOD ENOUGH?!!? IS THAT IT?!"</p><p>"c-calm down U-Undyne..I-im sure t-they have a r-reason.."</p><p>They were all looking at her. She could hear them mumbling, asking 'why'... but it was for the best...it was for the very best...</p><p>"because she is an unwanted...isn't that the reason..?It would be awful, us monsters who are already feared..to show up with an unwanted..."She was so thankful the others didn't understand the term, ony bearly Alphys. Frisk looked at the fire element that was holding the spider monster's hand..She smiled with a sad, knowing smile as he did so as well. What no one knew is that the night at the MTT resort, she didn't actually sleep, apart from one hour. She went back and had a talk with Grillby. She and him would stay in touch, that was the deal. He wanted what she wanted and Muffet did too: freedom for her kind as well as monsters. Grillby told Frisk what he knew and Frisk filled him in. It was a fair exchange of information and the start of an allience, a rebellion so to speak. If Grillby will move his bar to the surface, that would mean information for her and the others just like her. They both agreed that with the freedom of monsterkind, that was only fair. </p><p>"Thank you, Grillby, Muffet" She politely noded her head in their direction</p><p>"the pleasure is ours, dearie.." She also had that sad look. Oh she hated to say goodbye like this. That's when she heard the footsteps and voices.</p><p><strong>"QUICK OVER HERE LET"S GO!" </strong>Anyone but that jackass...</p><p>A tall blonde man approached them with 2 others, all dressed as  The Royal Guards. But she knew the blonde man talking in his radio right now.</p><p><strong>"Yes sir! our prediction was right! The barrier has been broken! The monsters appear to also have been freed alongside your daughter sir!"</strong> that's when the man locked eyes with her. oh no..</p><p>
  <strong>"and THEY are here too sir. Roger that! Over!"</strong>
</p><p>"You are very rude...you know that, don't you Jonathan...? But you are after all the definition of rude..."</p><p>Anyone but THIS asshole...things are going downhill and fast. As she looked at the monsters one final time she was determined. determined to meet them again and free her kind...Make the unwanteds, wanted again!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH SHIII--- Let's see we have: surface, Goat Family, Chara and Asriel and now a new character that is a huge diii--- EHEM i mean such a nice and loving guy heheheh...aye i'm screwed...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The winds of change aren't always friendly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM ON A ROLL TODAY..just because i have a lot of spare time and too many ideas..My poor friend is already tired of me constantly asking for opinions and stuff..Or not they know i pay them in food so it's-a-ok.<br/>Warning: innapropriate language and mentions of innapropriate actions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan..? who was this guy..? The human certainly didn't look happy to see him. Chara was sure of that.</p><p>"Listen, bitch, i'm here to do my job and you should know your place" What the hell?! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS?! </p><p>"Ohhh, Booo hoooo! Bite me in the ass fucker.." What the--since when were they talking like that.</p><p>"M-my children l-let's calm down." Chara looked at Toriel. She knew that won't stop them.</p><p>"im sorry, your majesty. you must have had so much problems because of this...umm...thing..." So they were able to recognize authority when they see it..this guy looked like a jackass... Blonde, pompous, proud to be in the guard? yuck..</p><p>"why the innapropriate language..? They didn't do anything"</p><p>"That's the only way trash like them will ever acknowledge any type of authority"</p><p>"Authority my ass. You and your little friends there are just some spoiled brats. Your daddy paid to have you in the guard after all" That's when the guy just grabbed the human by their neck and slammed their head in the stone wall on their right.</p><p>"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PUNK?!"</p><p>"A-ah d-don't worry! I-im lucky i c-cought them o-off guard i'll get rid of the pest!"</p><p>"hands off of them buddy, i don't want to do thi--" Too late as the human used their elbow to hit the jerk in their nose and they took his arm and body slammed them. After that they immobalized the man.</p><p>"LISTEN ASSHOLE YOU DO THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL SNAP YOUR NECK! GOT IT?!" The guy's little friends froze and took off..</p><p>"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK! YOU CAN'T DO THIS I-IM THE HEAD OF THE--" The human spat on their head.</p><p>"That's exactly what i think of your title! GOT THAT?!" The man growled. The weirdo's head was bleeding..that jerk! The human tightened their grip.</p><p>"O-ok ok! Listen! Just come with me nicely..I-ill drop you off with two o-other guards and you go back to your place..a-and i take the royal monsters, their companions and the king's daughter to the castle.."</p><p>"LISTEN JONATHAN I DON'T THINK I MADE MYSELF CLEAR! I. AM. NOT. GOING. BACK. GET IT THROUGH THAT THICK HEAD OF Y--" The human didn't get the chance to finish when the blonde guy pushed them off and got back his feet. He wiped his nose and got his radio.</p><p>"YES SEND MORE MAN TO THE BARRIER EXIT OF MT. EBBOT! IT'S A CODE 15 I REPEAT IT'S A CODE 15!" The human kicked his radio off the cliff.</p><p>"YOU BLOODY FUCKER THAT WAS MY RADIO!" </p><p>"Asriel hold me or i might punch this guy.." Asriel put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Hey PUNK! apologize!"</p><p>"HAHAHAH! what did you do you nasty bi--..you brainwashed them didn't you..? You little--" And the jerk aproached them...</p><p>"Listen you fucking retard i didnt do anythin--" did he just slap the human?! What the..</p><p>"Oh look those are my friends who came to help..they are allowed to shoot...so i suggest you surrender..KNOW YOUR GOD DAMN PLACE YOU TRASH! GOT IT?! IT'S BELOW ANY OF US! I don't know what you did with the royals...BUT I WILL FIX THEM!"</p><p>Everyone was pretty much ready to jump on the guy and beat him up. Asgore was holding Toriel by her arm to stop her just like Asriel was doing with Chara. Sans eye was flaring, Undyne was ready to summon her spear and Alphys was in front of her holding a hand to stop her. Papyrus and Mettaton were giving norrowed looks as Grillby and Muffet were both doing the same. Grillby's fire was stronger and Muffet's spiders were awaiting their command..</p><p>"Look at them..pawns in your dity game..YOU BELONG WITH THE OTHER TRASH OF YOUR KIND" The human was shaking with rage.</p><p>"Maybe we should do the same with monsters don't ya think..?" That's when the weirdo threw a good punch in the jerk's face. </p><p>"AHH MY NOSE!"</p><p>The men were at the bottom of the cliff looking up to see if they needed to interfere..for now they would stay there until Jonath-ass gave them the signal. </p><p>"Come now..it's time to put you in your rightful place..DON'T DISOBEY ME"</p><p>"It's funny...it's so funny...how i thought that obeying you...would keep me alive...when all it did...was slowly kill me on the inside" The huaman looked at Grillby and then at the other monsters and smirked. Now they were looking at Sans.</p><p>"Oh and Sans..? Remember our promise" what were they doing...what promise..?</p><p>"b-bucko.. w-what are you d---"</p><p>"TELL THEM TO SHOOT ME MOTHERFUCKER! OR ARE YOU TOO BIG OF A PUSSY?!" No...no..what are you doing...saves don't work above...stop it</p><p>"Stop this nonsense we need to get the Royal crew to the King! OBEY ME ALREADY!"</p><p>"COME ON PUSSY SHOOT ME" That's when the jerk grinded his theeth..</p><p>"Fine...FINE! I WANTED TO DO THIS THE NICE WAY..BUT THE ONLY WAY TO TALK TO TRASH LIKE YOU IS LIKE THIS HUH?! i must have been brainwashed when i fucked you!"</p><p>"THAT WAS RAPE IN THE FULL WORD AND MEANING YOU--" </p><p>"LISTEN YOU HAVE ONE MORE CHANCE" their voices were booming...Did the human just say r-rape...OH MY GOD! THIS GUY IS EVEN A BIGGER JERK THAN SHE THOUGH! Asriel's grip tightened in annoyance..he was mad too then...</p><p>"Listen Buddy..let's calm down. we can easily get through this man and his little helpers ok..?"</p><p>"y-yes h-human .."</p><p>"M-my child please we don't have to fight and you ,sir, don't have to treat the human like trash.."</p><p>"Tsk..you clearly are brainwashed your majesty..same goes for every single one.." </p><p>"NOW JUST OBEY! YOU ARE CAUSING PROBLEMS TO THE ROYALS AND THEIR FRIENDS!" the weirdo growled and spit again.</p><p>"OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY" Grillby shook his head and looked. Muffet turned around as to not look. What was happening.</p><p>"NOW LET ME SEE WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO HUH? You know i'm too strong..we've known each other for ages..You know everything i can do..."</p><p>That's when the human started running for the edge of the cliff at the same time as the man raised two fingers in the air.</p><p>"NOOOO!" The scream escaped Chara's throat just as the bullet hit the human's head mid air...Blood coming out of their head as the human's bandana and hood were turning a dark crimson red... Sans tried to use his powers but because of his emotions he froze and he missed them...they were falling. Chara broke free from Asriel's grip as she knelt looking down over the edge...she couldn't see them...Tears started falling down until they were pouring like waterfalls...</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YOU KILLED THEM!!" Chara snapped..they can't die like this...no...</p><p>Asriel stood behind her..Undyne, crying as she was, summoned a spear...</p><p>"I will kill you..you hear me punk..I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL TEAR YOUR LIMBS APART! YOU HEAR ME?!"</p><p>Papyrus was crying in mettaton's arms, sans wasn't smilling for the first time in a long time, tears streaming down his face. Everyone was crying, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton, Grillby and Muffet. Even Asriel..even if he was standing behind her, she could feel it..she knew him too well..</p><p>"Listen princess, they were deranged...T-they couldn't be helped.."</p><p>"THEY WEREN'T, BUT YOU CLEARLY ARE!" </p><p>"come princess i shall take you to your father." That's when the jackass pulled another radio. </p><p>"Code 15 over, i repeat code 15 over! prepare some cars for the Royals, their friends and The princess"</p><p>Chara couldn't remember much from the way down off Mt. Ebbot and to the Kingdom. But the Kingdom was awestrucking. They almost forgot their sorrow looking around at the fancy dressed nobles, the kids playing, the houses and so much more. The castle was in the middle of it all looming in the distance, shinning like a sun because all the whitness and gold was refecting the light. They entered a garden so big and beautiful it made Asgore actually jealous. Chara thightened her grip on Asriel's hand for support.</p><p>They got out of the cars and they all walked in with their friends by their side. The hall's were big, enormous, way bigger than the ones in underground. Chara could bearly remember playing in them but it was slowly coming back. She even remembered her nanny, veronica, that would always take care of her. The woman ran and hugged the girl as thight as she could bursting into tears. Chara smiled at the woman and told her she was fine. Holding Asriel's hand and using the other to walk hand in hand with her nanny, that was teasing Chara for her boyfriend, they entered the Throne room, also used as a ballroom. It was a dome shaped room that was two stories high. In the middle a chandelier was hanging reflecting the light from both the oustide and from its self. Everything looked expensive and in the middle of the room a red carpet walking up to two thrones. One was occupied by a man with red eyes and black hair with white in it showing the man was old, but still middle age so he was fit for a ruler. When the man saw the girl he got up and extanded his arms. Chara let go of both Asriel and her nanny. She ran and jumped in her father's arms and sobbed. oh how she missed her father!</p><p>"Shh, babygirl, it's ok...dad is here.."</p><p>"I-i-i.."</p><p>"Shhh..i know darling..it's ok baby i missed you too" She hugged her father tighter. The Dreemurs and her friends were smilling at the warming sight.</p><p>"Well then..shall i adress the elephant in the room..? hello, i am the king of the most powerful kingdom on the surface, Robert of the Rodrigue Family of Nobels" Most powerful kingdom..? When did that happen..? Suddenly in her mind came another flashback</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strike><em>*Rodrigue..MORE LIKE SNAKE* *spitting sound*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong> <strike> <em>*YOU UNWANTEDS ARE DISGUSTING*</em> </strike> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*M&amp;^%$# w-what is happening..?*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike> <em>*I-it's ok F*&amp;^%y..Trust me..*</em> </strike>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>S N A K E. . .</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>SSSSNAAAAKKKEEEEE!!</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>What even was THAT?!</p><p>"Darling are you ok..?" </p><p>"O-oh i'm ok dad, don't worry" something was off..Snake..?</p><p>"Good..proceed king...?"Why was her father a Snake..?</p><p>"Asgore, your highness" She saw the look on Asriel's face..he had that flashback too this time..</p><p>"Ah..Asgore..And the lovely queen Toriel. Indeed nice to meet you. And i assume this young men is your son.."</p><p>"Asriel, your highness.." And he bowed down in show of respect.</p><p>"i see you and my daughter fancy each other..Is my assupmtion correct..?" Chara blushed.</p><p>"f-father..I wish to let monsters into our kingdom, and to be the monster's ambassador for human relations.."</p><p>"i do indeed see how that could benefit both sides, not to mention you are the most fit for the job since you have spent all these years down th--"</p><p>That's when a sharp scream came from down the hall. As they all ran to see the source it seemed like the scream changed for a second, sounding like the human, but she knew they were dead. So she ran to catch her mother being attacked by bees. Chara stepped forward and distracted the bees with some flowers, kicking them out the window. When the woman realized who she was she pulled Chara in a tight hug.</p><p>"MY BABY! OH MY SWEET SWEET CHILD"</p><p>"Elizabeth..?"</p><p>"Yes, dear?"</p><p>"the monster Royals are here." </p><p>And from that point on they enetered the conference room deciding the wy things would work. There would be a mostly monster populated area and a mostly human one. The two kings would work hand in hand and Chara and Asriel would be the future for both monsters and humans. The royal guard's would all patrol everywhere. Night came and Chara and Asriel were in Chara's room. Her parents agreed to let the monsters sleep in the castle and the two were allowed to sleep together in Chara's room.</p><p>"Azzy..in the throne room..did you get that flashback too..?"</p><p>"yes..this is the first time this happened."</p><p>"for me it isn't.." And Chara told him about the flashbacks, describing every and each one and in which circumnstances it happened.</p><p>"They are either triggered by similarities in what is happening now, or they are trying to warn us.."</p><p>"What if it's both..?"</p><p>And so they started noting what they knew. From the name "Fi" to the name with the first letter "M" and they fell asleep together..thinking of who's flashbacks could these be and what they mean.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And life kept going. The monsters came on the surface and they all kept moving forward. Papyrus, Sans and Alphys finally met with Gaster again. He wasn't that changed. Only a bit in apperence and how sometimes black goo would ooze out of his right eye. Sans kept multi-tasking between helping Alphys as the royal scientist or helping Undyne and Papyrus in the guard. Papyrus cooking has gotten so good he could open a restaurant if he wanted to. Grillby and Muffet got two stores in the same bulding and with an apartment above them in which him, his girlfriend and his daughter lived in like a happy family. Chara and Asriel would always take classes about etique and politics, Undyne and Aphys got a flat together and monsters slowly moved in the kingdom. They were accepted fast. The monsters were still kept in the guard more than anyone could figure out. Asriel and Chara were the firsts to figure that out. They looked at the rule book for the monster Royal Guards and all the copies made for humans didn't even specify these codes. Codes like code 15, 34 or 46 were 'classified'. But after almost ten years they started seeing weird stuff happening.It all started with Papyrus and Sans. Then with her and Asriel.</p><p>----------------------</p><p>Sans wasn't sure how to feel at first with life on the Surface. Everything was pretty much a mess after the kid died getting shot by that asshole. He never looked at the head of the Human Royal Guard the same..That man was as vile as what people would call "a monster" or a demon. Life went on with no resets and Sans could finally sleep at night again. He was happy living with his old man again and getting to do both science and help keep paps safe was the biggest bonus he could get. They were living a very peaceful life.</p><p>Sans and Papyrus were walking on patrol around the northen part of the kingdom when paps got distracted and sidetracked to a small alley they have never been to before</p><p>"heh. paps? not to sound like a baby bones here but i don't like this alleyway.." before they knew it the two skeleton brothers were out of the kingdom and into the woods surounding the kingdom. As they walked on the path made out of short grass and dirt nightfall rolled in.</p><p>"Uhh paps..? Night gonna lie but it's getting dark.."</p><p>"DON'T WORRY BROTHER I AM JUST CURIOUS TO SEE WHERE THIS PATH IS TAKING. AFTER ALL WE HAVE ALREADY FINISHED OUR JOB" heh. his brother was right there, he couldn't lie. But he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach..or where it shoud have been.</p><p>"BROTHER LOOK AT THAT BEAUTIFUL TREE!!"And paps started running towards-- What the..?! That tree was glowing like an echo flower! It looked like an willow tree but at the same time a magnolia or a cherry blossom..It was breath taking.</p><p>"HELLOOO? IS ANYBODY HEREEEE?" That's when someone dressed in white jumped on Papyrus and covered his mouth.</p><p>"Hey buddy i suggest you let go of my broth--" A straight jacket a bandana and white shorts. Shackles at their feet and hands and no shoes. The hoodie pulled down to show short bob styled auburn hair. Pockets on a straight jacket too...But he knew they were dead..so it was someone else. The straight jacket was tighter and so it showed that the person was a girl. Two scars were coming from behind the bandana and one was near the corner of her mouth. Their legs were filled with scars and she looked at the two skeletons before she let go of the younger skeleton.</p><p>"Ok it's clear now. Sorry about that" The girl got up and brushed her knees and straight jacket. </p><p>"THAT'S NO PROBLEM LITTLE HUMAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"</p><p>"i enjoy coming here at night when the flowers are glowing. This is an echo tree. Since the river passing by is the same as the one from waterfalls, somehow this happened. I'm not sure how so i was also doing my research. Would you like to stick around?" This human was CRAZY! not only did they just grabbed his bro out of nowhere now they were inviting them to stay?! He knew straight jackets here a bad taboo so he had to go ba---</p><p>"I WOULD LOVE TO HUMAN!" Oh he wasn't going to leave his brother in the hands of a weirdo! He decided he would stay. He had to protect his bro from this..maniac, psycho, whatever this was. The human noded and they jumped on one of the branches. Swift, fast, agile motions...Just like them.Just who was this person they met?</p><p>"So what are your guys names?" The girl said as she seemed to be looking at the mini echo flowers on the branches. They didn't echo but they did seem to twinkle.</p><p>"I AM THE GREAT MAGNIFICENT PAPYRUS, AND THIS LAZYBONES IS MY BROTHER, SANS"</p><p>With a lazy wink he sat down leaned on the tree and saltued with two fingers "'sup". The girl laughed and hanged upside down above Papyrus. </p><p>"You two are nice! You should stop by this tree more often!" But the girl didn't say anything about her age,name, nothing! Just who was she?!</p><p>"LITTLE HUMAN! WE SHALL ACCEPT YOUR OFFER! I WOULD LOVE TO COME HER AGAIN AND NEXT TIME I SHALL BRING A WORTHY PUZZLE FOR YOU!"</p><p>"OOOOHHHH! You like puzzles?" She smiled and clapped like a little child. "I love a good puzzle". What a weirdo!</p><p>"WELL HUMAN WE SHALL TAKE OUR LEAVE NOW! HOPE TO SEE YOU HERE AGAIN TOMORROW!"</p><p>"Im sure with you two around i won't feel bonely anymore" PFFTTT! ohhh paps was gonna blow!</p><p>"HUMAN! DON'T USE SUCH TASTELESS JOKES AGAIN! mY BROTHER ALREADY MAKES THEM NON STOP! I DON'T NEED ANOTHER SET OF THEM!"</p><p>"Oops! Sorry!" And the girl retreated back in the branches as the skeletons left the echo tree. And so new mysteries emerged.</p><p>"you will try to find out who she is, won't you paps?"</p><p>"YES INDEED BROTHER! SUCH WEIRD ENCOUNTERS I HAVEN'T HAD IN A LONG TIME. I CAN SAY IT IS QUITE REFRESHING AND A GOOD MEMORY BRINGER!" or bad..seeing the last weird person they got attached to ended up killed. He will have to talk to her favorite maniac and fluffy buns junior to fingure this one out. But that was a tomorrow Sans problem. And THIS was today.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i umm...i don't know what happened my hand just slipped when i shot Frisk heheheh...he....he...DON'T KILL MEEHHHH!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The path towards truth is packed with lies and never mess with the bartender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damn everything is just chaosssss. But chaos is niceeee! And you didn't even see the chaos that will come next!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara, Asriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys were at their usual spot in the corner enjoying their meal and talking about what they did that week; this has became an usual routine. Going to Grillby's once a week to catch up and enjoy food and drinks together. The only difference is that instead of Friday they chose a Wednesday not knowing what was about to happen. But until then Sans and Papyrus alongside Chara and Asriel will tell what they have learned.</p><p>"So..Me and paps were out last night and we found a weird echo tree...Apperently that's a thing" The skeleton took a sip of his usual ketchup and started discribing the girl he and his brother saw. They said how she looked so much like the human that saved them.</p><p>"Well..we have never actually seen the punk die..maybe.." That's what they are were hoping was the case. But can anyone survive a shot through their head..?</p><p>"W-well i-it's not impossible...b-but it's a l-low chance to survive t-that shot.."</p><p>"Now it's our turn to say what we found out" Said the maniac slamming down a few photos showing a weird door and her father creeping in. Then some zoomed in pictures showing that behind the door, the corridor looked like a facility or something similar.</p><p>"What Is That Human Chara..?" asked his brother as he picked up one of the zoomed in pictures.</p><p>"Well we aren't sure Papy but me and Asriel believe it's a secret lab."</p><p>"You think that the bonebag's father could be working there..?" asked Undyne as she sipped her drink. Alphys adjusted her glasses and spoke.</p><p>"I-i have been suspecting that G-Gaster h-has a s-secret project. H-he bearly t-talks about what he does and has b-been asking questions a-about DT a lot. A-and even more o-of late."</p><p>"This Is Truly C--"</p><p>"MUFFET! COME ON! IT'S 3 O' CLOCK!" Was that Grillby..? The spider monster quickly came down the stairs leading to their home above the bar.</p><p>"i don't see them anywhere Grillby..Do you think..?"</p><p>"It's ok they might be running late. I thought they were coming you can go back and look at the win--"</p><p>"IT'S HER! SHE'S THE ONE COMING! AND SHE'S GOT COMPANY" Fuku..? What's happening...?</p><p>"Umm guys what is happening...?" Chara tried looking out the window but she couldn't see anything unusual.One of the monsters in the bar got up and quickly opened the door holding it open. Something felt dangerous. He felt a threat. Suddenly yelling coming from outside.</p><p>"GET HER! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! THIS ISN'T A DRILL IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" Was that Jonathan..?</p><p>"INCOMING!" yelled the fire monster as his daughter and his wife rushed to the monster that was holding the door opened. In the blink of and eye, someone rolled in and the door closed. The three monsters stayed hidden behind the door and everyone next to the windows apart from them pretended nothing happened. Royal Guards passed the bar in rage searching franatically. When they got far enough they heard the voice of the person that just came in.</p><p>"WOOOO! i never thought i would lose these fuckers!" It was the girl they met by the echo tree. Papyrus whispered exactly what he thought to their friends and they all watched the scene unfold.</p><p>"Fuku! Muffet! How are you doing?" The girl stretched in front of the door then hugged the two monsters. She fist bumped the third.</p><p>"Thanks Gary that was a really close call!" The monster who seemed to be some sort of eagle monster noded their head.</p><p>"No problem! But next time try not to get the whole guard on our asses, got it?"</p><p>"Roger that!" She finger gunned the monster and moved forward towards the bar.</p><p>"Grillbzzzz!" The fire monster was looking at the girl with norrowed eyes.</p><p>"You are late and you came with company! What do you have to say for yourself..?"</p><p>"Grillbz..I come from a god damn facility...You think it's easy getting out mid-day?!" The fire monster sighed..did the girl just say...'facility'?</p><p>"You should have sent your friend, Frisk..." So that was the girl's name.</p><p>"he's sick..he can't go out for me today.."</p><p>"So you are going to risk being thrown in the Panic room..What if i told you i have nothing?" Frisk looked at the fire element with narrowed eyes and then they both laughed.</p><p>"Give me a minute and i will get what you need. DONT cause trouble. Enjoy your cherry soda" That's when Grillby gave the girl a soda can. </p><p>Chara started whispering" That's the girl right..?They do look a lot alike. i can't lie..But we need to keep and eye on her." She didn't get to finish her sentance that Papyrus was already at the bar talking with the girl...PAPS WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?!</p><p>"HELLO HUMAN! WE MEET AGAIN!"</p><p>"hello papyrus!" Frisk said with a cheerful smile. Then took a sip of her soda.</p><p>"SO HUMAN I HEARD YOUR NAME WAS..'FRISK'?" The girl giggled.</p><p>"The one and only. I see you're here with friends and your brother is raging in this direction" And Sans was indeed coming their way as carefree as he could manage.</p><p>"OH BROTHER! I AM SORRY I LEFT YOU ALONE THERE! THOUGHT I WOULD SAY HI TO OUR FRIEND!" This 'friend' only smelled like bad news. The guard was involved as well after all. she couldn't bring anything good.</p><p>"'sup..Frisk right? Well kiddo sorry to break it to ya but Paps and i already have company." Just get away from paps...All his senses were tingling...</p><p>"Oh it's fine but.."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*I'm not a kid you know..?*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>What did the human just say..?</p><p>"S-sorry can you repeat that..?" She laughed.</p><p>"I'm 27! I may look young but i am certainly not a kid!"</p><p>"WOWIE HUMAN! WE HAVE THE SAME AGE!" She smiled and looked at the older brother..</p><p>"And you...?"</p><p>"heh.."</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*take your age and add a 4*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*274 wow aren't you old..?*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>They are dead...</p><p>"haha! aren't you funny bud.."</p><p>"I try!" And 'Frisk' sipped her soda again...what a weirdo..all kinds of signals were going off in his head..</p><p>"Ah! i finally got it here you go Frisky!" That's when he noticed Asriel and Chara looking at each other..What were they thinking?</p><p>"Thanks Grillbz! By the way can i get a refill?" The fire element smiled.</p><p>"i am a bartender after all" The human took the paper the fire element came with and folded it. She stuck it in her pocket. </p><p>"Now then! After this drink i shall be on my way..so you and your brother can return to your table if you want."</p><p>"NONSENSE HUMAN! COME AND DRINK WITH US!" Paps..what are you doing...But Chara and Asriel were already waving and looking happy to have this weirdo at their table...Damn it he needed to play along now.</p><p>"yeah sure.more it's better.."</p><p>"Sure if i won't be a bother." And so they all sat down. The human looked at all the people at the table and he could swear for a second she looked nostalgic rather than happy to be there.</p><p>"I can't believe this! The head of the Monster Royal Guard, their second hand, the princess, the monster prince, the monster royal scientist and the judge at the same table!" Sans for a second almost wanted to ask how the human knew he was the judge...but then remembered some humans realized he was the judge and told everyone.</p><p>" Aren't you all a crazy bunch!" Then Frisk proceeded to sip her fresh new cherry soda. </p><p>"Well punk we are glad to have you with us. A friend of Grillby is a friend of ours." </p><p>"Oh you are too kind" She looked at Grillby and raised two fingers. The frie montsers face darkened as he ushered Fuku and Muffet into the apartment and started taking orders..or rather talking to the poeple in the bar. Everyone seemed a bit more gloomy and tense after. Sans found that intriguing more than the conversation going around at his table.</p><p>"w-wow i-i didn't k-know you were i-intrested i-in a-anime too! n-not t-to mention <em><strong>*quantum physics*</strong></em>"</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*yeah i learned quite a lot from...some poeple...i hang around*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"such a feeling of deja-vu.." Frisk looked in his direction and smilled.</p><p>"Isn't it..?" But it seemed more rethorical..just who is this weird human. She looked over to Grillby again and suddenly the door opened Jonathan coming in with two of his goons.</p><p>"hello monsters and princess i wanted to ask if you have seen--YOU BITCH"</p><p>"Sup Jhonny" The human leaned back in their chair sipping their cherry soda. They finished the can and thugtened their grip so badly the can looked like a stick.</p><p>"YOU TRASH WERE HIDDING HERE THE WHOLE TIME?!"</p><p>"No. half of the time you chased me remember..?"</p><p>"Why you..YOU EITHER COME WITH US OR--" He made his way towards the human then stopped and pointed the gun at Paps...OH GOD PAPS!</p><p>"I will shoot the monster..." The girl's face darkened..</p><p>"You think you're smart dont'cha..?" She laughed and got up and stood between his brother and the gun..The jerk got mad so he <em><strong>*slammed her to the wall on their right*</strong></em></p><p>"Do that again...AND I'LL BREAK YOUR FUCKING ARMS!" She hit the jerk in the gut and slammed him to the floor. She disarmed both of the goons who ran like chickens...One hell of a Royal Guard...</p><p>"GET OFF YOU PSYCHO!"</p><p>"Please be quite in the establishment! thank you!" she said in the sweetest voice before she twisted the guy's arm until it cracked. He screamed.</p><p>"Listen bud your problem is with me got it..? You won't hurt any bystander especially THEM! Got it 'pal'?"</p><p>"You are sick.."</p><p>"That makes two of us..Now get up and get me to him already before i decide i will break your other arm too.." The jerk kicked her in the gut and threw her to the wall. Blood came out of her mouth from the impact. How do they always get caught up in fights like these. Grillby was ready to burn the guy but Frisk raised her hand.</p><p>"Don't make it worse Grillby.." After all of that she still standed up no problem..WHO WAS THIS CRAZY WOMAN?! She smirked as Jonathan pulled out a remote. Only then Sans noticed the collar and so seemed to have Chara and Asriel who both stood up like struck by lightning.</p><p>"GENERAL! PUT THE REMOTE DOWN AND TAKE HER TO WHOEVER YOU NEED IN A CIVILIZED MANNER!"</p><p>"i am sorry your highness.." said the man as he whiped the blood from his nose.."</p><p>"But this is the only way trash like her will ever obey!" And suddenly shock waves were sent through the poor girl's whole body. Grillby turned away and clentched his fists as the other monsters did the same..It was like this happened before. After that the jerk pulled the girl by the color after chaining her up and left.</p><p>"GRILLBZ WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THAT?!" he could hear Undyne yell..</p><p>"i am sorry friends but the matters you want to discuss are classified..But you will get your answears shortly.." And the fire element dissapeared in a back-room. Chara was furious. </p><p>"THERE IS NO WAY MY FATHER WOULD ALLOW SOMETHING LIKE THIS! WE SHALL GO AND ASK HIM RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>Sas offered his hands to his friends. Since he didn't use any of his magic he could teleport all of them to the castle. As they walked in Toriel and Asgore were enjoying tea with the king and queen.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p>Chara was boiling with rage. So the name Fi came from the human's nickname, Frisky. Asriel seemed to notice that too. When he saw that jackass use a shock collar like she was some kind of dog..she almost got up to punch that guy herself... That's when she saw her parents and had another flashback.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*COULDN'T YOU FIND A BETTER TIME TO FIND THESE RATS?! I AM HAVING TEA WITH ELIZABETH AND THE DUKE!*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strike>
      <em>*i am sorry your highness...*</em>
    </strike>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*so you are that 'Frisky'.. tsk you and your stupid powers..will be very valuable..*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*kick* *pained grunts and choughing*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*FRISK!*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*buahahaha!*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>*YOU ARE A SNAKE RODRIGUE! A SNAKE YOU HEAR ME?!*</em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*tsk..get them to sector 7..they are more powerful than i thought...*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strike>
      <em>*t-they are j-just kids sir..*</em>
    </strike>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>*NOW!*</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>w h y   w o u l d    y o u    t r u s t    a    s n a k e</em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strike>
      <em>t r u s t     n o    o n e </em>
    </strike>
  </strong>
</p><hr/><p>"FATHER!" her blood was boiling..and from the way her boyfriend was grabbing her hand..he was mad too..</p><p>"sweetheart! i was just talking with the montser roy--"</p><p>"HANDS OFF THE MERCHANDISE FUCKER! I WILL BITE OOF YOUR FINGERS!" what the..Frisk? here already..?</p><p>"SHUT IT TRASH! THE ROYALS ARE HAVING TEA!"</p><p>"BO HOOO! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I GIVE A FU--"</p><p>"I DIDN'T RUN HALF THE KINGDOM AFTER YOU FOR YOU TO INSULT THE KING!"</p><p>"BITE ME! SEE YA SUCKERRRRRSSS!"</p><p>"GET HER!"</p><p>"damn it! those fools! why are they so loud!"</p><p>"Father THIS is exactly why we came! we saw a girl get shocked by a shock collar!"</p><p>"y-yes your h-highness..i-it was unasked f-for.."</p><p>"YEAH! THE PUNK WAS JUST ENJOYING A SODA!"</p><p>"l-listen let's all calm d-down.."</p><p>"listen buddy..i think we are past the point of being 'calm' when the girl got slammed against the wall" Thank you comedian. The tension was high and the king's tries were useless. They demanded the truth.</p><p>"is that true, King Robert?" asked Asgore giving a narrowed look at the king. </p><p>"Dear..? why was that girl harrased by the guards..? i'm sure there is an easy answear and a misunderstanding. She must have done something..didn't she?"</p><p>The King was silent. What was her father hidding..?</p><p>"If i may add...She also mentioned a 'facility'" Asriel added, almost spitting the last part. They were all mad when the door's flew open. Frisk was running towards them but she leaped over them and rolled under the table getting up on the other side, further from the door, where Asgore and Toriel were.</p><p>"Y-Your Highness.." Came a winded response from the guards that followed, led by none other than the jackass...In one day everything was going downhill. WHAT WAS HAPPENING.</p><p>"#15 YOU BRAT WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OUT OF YOUR CHAINS! GO BACK TO YOUR CELL THIS INSTANT UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO THROW YOU IN THE PANIC ROOM FOR ANOTHER WEEK!"</p><p>"oh boy oh boy! aren't you talking a lot for someone cornered by his own daughter?" So much hate was hidden behind those words...But she seemed so sweet!</p><p>"Frisk! i need to ask you something!" Asriel looked at Chara and the others. They all noded.</p><p>"Are you the human that freed us from the underground....?" Frisk laughed and smiled.</p><p>"i should have known one encounter with the skelebros was enough for you to put the pieces together" The girl smiled even brighter if that was possible.</p><p>"How you doing flower boy, maniac, comedian, papy, fishsticks and true lab owner. Name's Frisk! Nice to see you again!" That threw them off so badly. She was so casual. The king, the royals, the guards were there and yet she just...why...why...</p><p>"YOU WEIRDO!" Chara yelled and ran towards the human. She couldn't help...she couldn't just stand by.</p><p>"WE THOUGHT YOU DIED YOU DUMBASS! WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT US?! DAMN IT YOU-YOU--" She laughed at Chara...but she didn't mind..The human was alive, Frisk was alive!</p><p>"M-my child...you have been alive all this time..?"</p><p>"How is that possible?" Asked Asgore.</p><p>"Chara...get away from that freak...THIS INSTANT" her father looked furious...But why..</p><p>"Awww Robert is madddd~?"</p><p>"SILENCE #15!"</p><p>"tsk...you're no fun Robert.."</p><p>"YOU ARE A TOOL #15. YOU ARE A WEAPON! CREATED TO SERVE ME! OBEY ME! DON'T FORGET YOUR PLACE!" Screams, chaos, everything was chaos. What was happening.</p><p>"a tool..? A TOOL?! WHAT THE HELL DAD THEY ARE HUMAN JUST LIKE US!" Confusion, rage...why...WHY...</p><p>"They are a filthy unwanted! they deserve NOTHING!" WHY?!!?</p><p>"heh. Bucko we have heard the term so many times yet we know nothing...Why don't you shine a light?" The comedian was right...the truth...answears..they seeked answeares...AND HE WANTED TO PRETEND NOTHING HAPPENED!</p><p>"THERE IS ONL--" </p><p>"how about i tell them that story..Huh Robert?" Her father was fumming..Frisk. What are you thinking.</p><p>"How about i tell them a story...about how it started...and what i truly am..?" </p><p>"Grrr...listen..Frisk..We can put our diffrences aside...we can talk about it." Her father looked guilty, scared, <em><strong>his sins crawling on his back</strong></em>. Frisk looked at the chess board on the table that was used while the royals were drinking tea. The monsters were all on one side of the table, on their side, to the right was the king with his queen, who was looking as confused as them, the guards at the door, with Jonathan leading them, and in front of them all Frisk with Chara next to her. The girl next to her smiled and picked up the black king from the board(king Asgore's king) and checked mate the game.</p><p>"This is what happened almost 50 years ago, when this story begins..The story of the <strong><span class="u">UNWANTEDS"</span></strong></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>heheheheh yesss FLY MY PHEONIX FLY! RISE FROM YOUR ASHES CAW CAWWWWW!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. But the truth can't be revealed this soon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Im going too fast and my friend said so too...let's slowwww downnnn</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara was waiting but Frisk seemed to linger...what was she doing..? That's when she tensed up and looked around..The king slammed his hands on the table. Frisk started trembling.</p>
<p>"Oh...u-uh...oh no....T-the story u-umm.." what was happening? were they stuck? they couldn't have forgotten it so...why were they backing out?</p>
<p>"w-we are very vile vile creatures..y-yeah...criminals...killers...psychopaths....degenerates...mentally deficient..." w-what..? Chara backed away slowly. What was she saying..why was she saying that?!</p>
<p>"P-psychopaths?.."</p>
<p>"Yes...a-and we..we have problems as you can see..panic attacks..we can't stay around other people.." Frisk looked at the King. Her father did seem pleased at the response. why was he happy with this..?</p>
<p>"yes indeed. Pacient #15 here has been hallucinating worse and worse..Why don't you take her down..?help her.." Frisk looked down as she let herself be carried out..She looked one more time at Chara...but she saw that sad smile..She was lying wasn't she..?</p>
<p>"I CAN'T BELIEVE WE HAVE BEEN RESCUED BY A PSYCHO!" Sans looked at his brother with empty sockets. He must have thought in how much danger Papy was when she and him were together.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah..t-that m-must be the only w-way to e-explain all of this.." It was so weird..That Grillby played along. But she could live with that. Asriel looked at her and hugged her. </p>
<p>"It's ok Chara. They must have had some sort of panic attack"</p>
<p>"yes indeed my children. Asgore, Your majesties, shall we continue our tea?" Chara ran out of the room. No...that human would never be a psychopath. She refused to believe that. </p>
<p>---------------------------------</p>
<p>It has been a few peaceful days since the incident at the bar and at the castle and Papyrus saw how his brother became more and more strict. He loved his older brother but he needed some air. So one night when Sans was asleep, he left and went up the alley and into the woods. That's when he came across the same echo tree the human showed him.</p>
<p>"You Aren't Actually Bad Are You..?" A laugh came from between the branches.</p>
<p>"for being the youngest son and the less expirienced of Gaster's you do catch on quicker than Sans. He always takes things for granted."</p>
<p>"but Why Did You Lie? Everyone Hates You Now.." The girl got down from the branches.</p>
<p>"To keep you all safe. And myself"</p>
<p>"From What?" She giggled. Such a nice human. There was no way they were a psychopath. They even cooked spaghetti together.</p>
<p>"Now what's the fun in telling you now! After all my kind lives by two simple rules" Her tone got serious as looked at Papyrus.</p>
<p>"Fear everything and obey."</p>
<p>"Who Would Live By Such Foolish Rules?!" She laughed again.</p>
<p>"So want to solve a puzzle together?" Frisk smiled at the younger skeleton and he noded.</p>
<p>"WHY OF COURSE!"</p>
<p>And so they spent the night laughing, making jokes and puzzling. She couldn't possibly be a bad guy...he could feel it in his soul.</p>
<p>---------------------------</p>
<p>Chara was up in her room with her boyfriend. They were both sad. She couldn't even close one eye and it was already midnight.</p>
<p>"come on Chara...we need to sleep"</p>
<p>"B-but..THIS JUST CAN'T BE IT!" Asriel knew the feeling too well. It was obvious by the look in his eyes.</p>
<p>"So you think she lied?"</p>
<p>"You saw how father reacted to her wanting to tell the truth.."</p>
<p>"...let's just go to bed for today..please.." Chara sighed. He was right..they needed to sleep. So they went to bed and that's when the dream started.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chara shouldn't have been here. Neither should have Asriel.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Frisk..?"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*OH! Hi Chara, Asriel!*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"why are you here..psycho?" What was azzy saying?!</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*you wound me flower boy..But i'm not really a psycho. That's just the lie the King feeds to the other people*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"t-then why did you.."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*To let YOU uncover the truth and save our asses. I like gambling on life and death situation but the balance there was seriously towards death!*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"S-so you aren't..?" CHARA KNEW IT! OH SHE WAS SO HAPPY</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Pfft god heavens no no no! I am the human judge after all!*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"You are chaotic.." She had to agree with azzy.."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*you can't spell Frisk without risk now can you..?*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"Are all the flashbacks yours?"</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Indeed they are. You two really put 2 and 2 together fast. Papy came by tonight too and he caught on too. But the other three? tsk tsk tsk..Slow!*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chara couldn't help the laugh.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>"I can't believe you are alive..and not a psycho!..i-im so happy.."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Frisk smiled at her. That warm happy smile from back underground.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*i missed you too...NOW GO BACK TO THE REAL WORLD AND MAKE ME PROUD!*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Huh..? </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>*WE are waiting for you..*</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>we..? Then a blinding light hit and the dream ended</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>What the...WAIT THE DREAM!</p>
<p>"I KNEW IT AZZY! I KNEW IT!" She screamed as soon as they opened their eyes. Both of them. </p>
<p>"well..they literally told us to unfold the truth ourselves..guess our best option kinda is Grillby..and after that Gaster" said Asriel from the floor. He fell when she woke up jumping up.</p>
<p>"We also need to see what's behind that door!!" Chara couldn't help it she kissed her boyfriend and ran out the door cheerfuly.</p>
<p>"This is chaos Charaaaa~" But all they did was laugh as they ran down the stairs. </p>
<p>She always believed in that human...Jeez Frisk was the embodiment of 'hope' wasn't she?</p>
<p>-------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sans woke up to a happy, cheerful paps. That hasn't happened since the incident at the castle.</p>
<p>"HELLO BROTHER!" he said as Sans teleported downstairs to his brother cooking breakfast and his dad reading the newspaper.</p>
<p>"Hello, Sans" Said his dad as he sipped his coffee.</p>
<p>"hey bro, dad" Why was paps so happy?</p>
<p>"Yo paps, who tickled your funny bone? you seem pretty cheerful"</p>
<p>"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR AWFUL JOKES SANS! SIT DOWN AND ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST!"</p>
<p>"Egg-celent then!" As he sat down his dad chuckled when Papyrus exploded into screams.</p>
<p>"That is enough son. Leave the poor man alone!" Sans looked around the table and saw a few papers scattered on the table next to his father.</p>
<p>"what are these..?" asked Sans but his father was too absored into his newspaper. The papers were showing different pictures of humans and some sort of information. That's when he spotted it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Name: Frisk Hope Engel</p>
<p>Gender: Female</p>
<p>Number:15</p>
<p>Notes:</p>
<p>Most obedient until gone missing 10 years ago. When she was brought back she needed recalibration. Refuses cooperation. Strongest shock collar power used only in emergencies. The pacient seems to suffer of PTSD. Involved in the Unwanted War as a refugee. The King's favorite toy. DT levels unkown. Magic potential unknown. Strenght and Agility have been highly developed in the Training Facility. haven't managed to make them a mindless tool but they know when to obey and listen. Beware: They want freedom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The rest was 'biology and science mumbo jumbo' as others would call it but...What the hell?! The photo glued to the paper was showing her in chains in a white room that looked like it was from the looney bin but..It also looked like it could be from a highly technological facility. Sans pocketed and sent a message to their groupchat to meet at Grillby's. At the same time Chara did the same. Maybe she also found something. There was one way to know. To meet with everyone. The pieces were slowly falling in place. But how long will it be until the picture will stop being so friendly...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i said SLOW DOWN! ayeeee imma get killed...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The answears and the rebellion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IHHHH! I'm having a blast dumping my ideas here!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All at the table at Grillby's again. Chara and Asriel told their story. Papyrus was excited when he could add what he knew. Sans was mad at that so he did take 5 minutes to scold his little bro, but then he showed the other's the paper he found.</p><p>"what the heck..?" asked Chara as she looked at the paper and then looked at the photo with narrowed eyes. That's when Grillby came to see if they wanted anything else.</p><p>"Hello. Can i get you any--...oh my..." The fire element looked conflicted.</p><p>"Grillbz..What do YOU know.." The monster seemed to hesitate. He then gestured to his friends to follow him up the stairs, into his home. After he closed the door behind them he started:</p><p>"Listen...there is a lot that is being kept from you. I shall start with what is obvious. There is a 1% of the population called "unwanteds". They came into existence when the balance of magic got thrown off back when the monsters were locked Underground. Their traits were so strong they were able to use magic almost the same as monsters. They were strong. From what i have been told there was a war when Frisk was still a child because the population of Unwanted's started growing. it was...gruesome.." Jeez..the kid was a refugee of a war and watched their people fall like that..?</p><p>"what i know is that at first they would kill them..but Gaster came in the picture..and as you can see from that paper..he changed their fate..into something worse. They live by two rules."</p><p>"Fear And Obey.." Paps..? Damn it...</p><p>"But...Unwanteds are stronger than actual humans you know..? They keep Frisk alive because she is destruction in the full sense of the word. She can oblivirate a whole army..with a box cutter." What the hell...Of course his dad would make something that strong. But Grillby didn't look at all alarmed. He smiled.</p><p>"Dearie, have you seen my--Oh i didn't know we have guests. Hello!" Muffet came inside the room from the kitchen. Heh. Such a nice family.</p><p>"Oh i was just telling them about Frisk's power." The spider laughed.</p><p>"With so much power you would think they would kill everyone instead of building a safe heaven for Unwanteds and forming a rebellion. She saved hundreds of kids from the same fate she had!" </p><p>"A rebellion..? THERE IS ONE?!" Chara looked excited. The flame monster smiled.</p><p>"Why of course...i am sorry to say your father is only driven by power...and all he wants is control...but WE seek to stop him and bring peace to all 3 races!"</p><p>"Grillbz..buddy i don't mean to signal any flames here but..You are in the rebellion as well?" How was so much kept from right under their noses?! THIS IS CHAOS! That's what the kid brought from the first time they stepped inside their god damn homes!</p><p>"Fuhuhuhu! But dearie even i am! This is the place they get their information after all!"</p><p>"F-Frisk..did Frisk p-plan for us to find that paper..?" Then Fuku smiled as she came in, hearing the conversation.</p><p>"I would be more surprised if she didn't. By the way mom, got you some sugar."</p><p>"Thank you dearie!"</p><p>"SO THE PUNK IS LITERALLY LEADING A REBELLION WHILE BEING TRAPPED IN A FACILITY?! THAT IS SO COOL! PAPS WE NEED TO JOIN!"</p><p>"YES INDEED UNDYNE!"</p><p>"well for that i suggest you talk with her not me!" And then Grillby laughed. Jeez..such a weird situation to be stuck in.</p><p>"But..if you don't feel the cause, or you don't think you can help..i suggest you don't go telling the King.." said the fire monster with a more serious tone.</p><p>"No one hurts Frisk and get's away with it..Got it..?" Grillby could be real creepy..Sans knew best. After all he did get his bones kicked out a few times.</p><p>"hehehe sorry grillbz we ain't got a bone to pick with you guys..so..do we join..?"Chara looked at him and smiled.</p><p>"The human saved our asses once. Let's save hers! Im in!" Asriel nodded too as he smiled at his little maniac girlfriend. Papyrus and Undyne were already excited. Alphys nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. Everyone was looking at Sans. Everyone he knew fought for this..But was it worth it...?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*because someone really cares about you too*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*don't let me get under your skin*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*Ohh! is that a map with the constellations?*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>*oh please i saved your bones twice, mister! don't get too cocky*</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Yes...Yes it was. Sans everlasting smile turned into a genuine one.</p><p>"Well..? wha'cha looking at me? I'm in just like you! don't let my lazy persona fool you!" They all cheered. That's when Grillby got up and said.</p><p>"Well then let me show you a small song Frisk herself made to inspire us! Maybe it will inspire you too!"</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>We are the warriors, who learned to love the pain</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>We come from different places but have the same name</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>'Cause we were, 'cause we were,</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>'Cause we were, 'cause we were born for this</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>We were born for this</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>We are the broken ones, who chose to spark a flame</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>Watch as our fire rages, our hearts are never tame</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>'Cause we were, 'cause we were,</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>'Cause we were, 'cause we were born for this</strong>
    </em>
  </span><br/>
<span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>We were born for this</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>"WOWIE! SUCH A COOL SONG!" Paps. Everything the kid does is hella cool. He can't lie.</p><p>"HOW DID WE GET FROM A REBELLION TO A GOD DAMN SONG!?!"yelled Undyne.</p><p>Chara and Asriel just started singing while they left the fire element's house. The whole bar joined when they heard their song. Jeez all this was going on right under their noses.</p><p>"well..at least we know from where to retrieve our friend...And i truly believe that is.."</p><p>"That shady door we told you guys about..?"</p><p>"exactly azzy...The door!"And so the journey started.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>Frisk hated her cell. It was plain, boring and sometimes nightmare inducing. What she hated more was the company she had.</p><p>"You know..You can leave now Jhonny boy. your little goons must be waiting for you"</p><p>"tsk..like hell i'll leave you alone in here! i don't trust you as far as i can throw.."</p><p>"which is not much seeing you are pretty weak" she said while snickering.</p><p>"WHY YOU---!"</p><p>"ah ah ahhhh! open that door and i'll zoom right past ya!" Jonathan growled and spat on the window pf her cell. If she could at least reach that thing...But the chains wouldn't let her.</p><p>"Tsk! Im out of here you bitch!" </p><p>"oh bo hooo~! he called me a bitch! die in a ditch will you?" And so he left. That's when she felt some people approaching and she knew exactly who it was. Her friends were right behind the corner.</p><p>"Frisk! Oh my god what have they done to you..?" Frisk was confused but then she remembered the good beating she got from doing what she did. She must have looked bloody and awful.</p><p>"ehh. it's fine. Got a key or do i need to bust my ass out?" They looked at Undyne who scratched her head.</p><p>"W-well about that..ngahhh! i couldn't get it!" Frisk sighed.</p><p>"Step back..Don't want you guys getting hurt. Be ready to book it! because as soon as i do this the alarms will go wild!"</p><p>"Where will be going after..?" asked Asriel a bit concerned.</p><p>"well i do believe you talked with Grillby..so we are going to the Quarters" Frisk smirked. She could finally let go and use magic now that they knew the truth. </p><p>"well bucko. i don't want to pick a bone with ya but...i think we should hurry!" Sans was right. They had to move fast. She concentrated on summoning her magic. The chains broke and she streched.</p><p>"WOOO FEELS GOOD TO STRETCH MY ARMS" She broke her shackles and took off her bandana. Now she will surely be able to use her magic properly. Her friends were stunned.</p><p>"Y-your eyes...t-they are.." Chara said as she looked at Asriel after and back at her.</p><p>"a-alive" said Alphys.</p><p>"swirling" said Undyne.</p><p>"Moving" said Papyrus.</p><p>"..beautiful" The last one caught her off guard as she and the skeleton that said that blushed. Her multicolored eyes were shinning at the praises. It was a real rainbow inside swirling red sea, turning like the waves. But they had a mission. She concentrated again and with two fingers she cut the glass using a magic blade. Chara looked awestruck at her move.</p><p>"HOW COME YOU ALWAYS GET THE COOL SHIT" She laughed but the alarms went off. Time to play. </p><p>They all ran as fast as they could while from behind them more and more guards and doctors would gather to stop them. Frisk knew the place inside out though. She had no problem leading them out and she had no problem keeping the guards at a distance. All it took was a few swings of her blade and they would all fly back like bowling pins. They were in the castles hallways when Frisk realized that the doors were blocked. Great. She took them to one of the unused rooms and waited there to trick the guards. They passed right by them so Frisk looked for solutions. The room was a modest bedroom for noble guests probably. They weren't covered in gold like the others. Frisk looked around the place franatically. She had no problem making the jump out of the window but her friends would probably break a few bones. </p><p>"W-what's wrong Frisk..? why d-don't we g-go out through the d-door..?"</p><p>"Guarded by Jonathan and the goons" Said Frisk as she opened the wardrobe. Bingo!</p><p>"so what do we do punk?" asked Undyne putting a hand on her hip. Typical.</p><p>"well..i'm going to need Sans help for this one.." said Frisk as she looked at the older skeleton.</p><p>"We'll see how the bones can take it. Hit me. wha'cha got?" Perfect!</p><p>"Listen.. You can use blue magic right..? But using it on all of us...Well i do believe we would be draining you faster than a battery! so i though...why not use it on only one object..?" That's when she pulled out a huge blanket.</p><p>"T-that w-will work! I-it doesn't need to fully stop us..I-it just needs to slow our fall."</p><p>"Yeah bucko but only 6 of us can possibly make that work" </p><p>"numbskull! i don't need the help!"</p><p>"Can someone tell me...WHY DOES SHE GET ALL THE COOL SKILLS?!" said Asriel this time.</p><p>"Well you heard her. LET'S GO!"</p><p>"NYEHEHE! THIS WILL BE FUN!"</p><p>And so first Frisk got out through the window on the roof and they all ran on it. From that high they could see the guards searching the gardens.</p><p>"Pfft..It's always fun to watch.." Frisk said as she started speeding up. When she got to the edge she didn't even thing twice. She turned towards her friends gestured to the blanket Sans was holding and then she jumped. They all looked at her falling. She quickly did a loop and landed on her feet. They all held the blanket and jumped. The blue magic worked and so they all got down safely. That's when they were spotted.</p><p>"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE KING!"</p><p>They ran and ran until they suddenly took a left. That's when Papyrus spoke</p><p>"H-HUMAN...HUFF HUFF....WHY ARE WE G-GOING TOWARDS THE ECHO TREE..?" </p><p>Frisk smiled. </p><p>"Because Papy that's where the Quarters are!" And they kept going. The guard tailing behind them. Tsk they were getting annoying. They quickly came across the tree. Frisk didn't even pause she ran right past it and jumped over the river. Papyrus and Undyne had no problem with that. The others needed the help of blue magic. That's when Frisk thought she needed to step in. The skeleton wanted to start with Alphys but he was so tired he bearly formed any magic.</p><p>"Sans, stop before you strain yourself!" Frisk concentrated and changed from her usual red magic to blue. They all looked in disbelief at her. Right that wasn't a power everyone had.</p><p>"It's an experiment thing..NOW GO GO GO!!"</p><p>And they started running again. The guards quickly passed the river. That's when she heard the jerk scream:</p><p>"DON'T LET THEM GET TO THE CANYON!" The others started looking worried. But she knew that is exactly where they needed to go. And there they were. A huge crack in the middle of the forest. She looked back to see her friends being surrounded.</p><p>"well well well...didn't you get far...bitch!" and another slap GREAT! she couldn't bear it...she needed to at least get it off her chest.</p><p>"you know...acting like a jackass won't bring him back.." he grabbed her by her straight jacket and looked her in the eyes.</p><p>"shut up you dirt eating piece of gar--"</p><p>"HE WAS JUST LIKE ME GOD DAMN IT JONATHAN!" his hands were trembling.</p><p>"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU ARE THE REASON HE DIED!" she pushed him off.</p><p>"HOW DARE YOU BLAME ME FOR YOUR GOD DAMN ACTIONS! HE DIED BECAUSE OF PEOPLE WHO THOUGHT JUST LIKE YOU DO NOW AND WHO ACTED JUST LIKE HOW YOU ARE DOING!"</p><p>"HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND!"</p><p>"WELL HE WAS MY FUCKING BROTHER!" silence...only the wind could be heard.</p><p>"he was my god damn..brother..."Frisk gritted through her teeth</p><p>Jonathan looked at her. He then looked away.</p><p>"you don't know how sad i was.."</p><p>"WELL YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE LEFT IN THAT SHIT HOLE ALONE! HE WAS ALL THE FAMILY I HAD!"</p><p>silence...but she was filled with rage and determination...determination to make him understand...</p><p>"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE! YOU HAD EVERYTHING GIVEN TO YOU ON A GOD DAMN PLATTER! THE FIRST TIME I TASTED CHOCOLATE I WAS 12 AND IT WAS FROM THE GARBAGE BIN! IT WAS MY FUCKING BIRTHDAY PRESENT!"</p><p>guilt....that's what he was feeling...and it was filling the air.</p><p>"How about you tell me how it feels to get your mother and father killed in front of you...and then get your brother shoot...because SOMEONE couldn't keep their mouth shut..." She looked at the man in front of her in disgust.</p><p>"I-i...he was my friend..."</p><p>"FRIEND OR NOT HE IS DEAD!...i understood it...why can't you...?" She was crying now. she couldn't help it..</p><p>"i-i loved him Frisky..." what..?</p><p>"YOU loved him..? YOU LOVED MICHEL SO MUCH...you chose his life before you pride...?" Guilt. sorrow.</p><p>"i-im sorry...im so so sorry..." he was crying too now. Her friends were all looking at the scene with pittying looks. Pitty..that's what she felt for the man in front of her. The man now on his knees.</p><p>"if i could do all of it again...i would change..." she turned around..she couldn't look at that sad man. Disgusting.</p><p>"well you can't...you made your bed. SO SLEEP IN IT JUST LIKE I SLEPT IN MINE THAT YOU MADE FOR ME. FOR US GOD DAMN IT!" she sobbed...</p><p>"he could have been here you know...HE COULD HAVE LIVED A GOOD LIFE! HE COULD HAVE HELPED ME!...i-i--" she looked at the man before her and she kicked him.</p><p>"GET UP FUCKING---...s-stop..." she sobbed again..for a second..they were kids again.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD HELP HIM! YOU COULD HAVE HELPED HIM*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*WELL I DIDN'T WANT TO! YOUR KIND IS USELESS*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*DID OUR FRIENDSHIP MEAN NOTHING?! DID MICHEL MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?!*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*I DON'T NEED HIM NOR YOUR STUPID FRIENDSHIP. TAKE YOUR BRACELET BACK*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*FINE! DIE IN HELL!*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>"i kept it...i-i kept the bracelet...w-we could h-have been friends Jhonny..w-we could have been on the same s-side...J-just like old times..."</p><p>He looked up at her. </p><p>"I-im so sorry...i-i took my anger out on you all these years...a-all this time...i...i-im so sorry Frisky.."</p><p>"i miss him too...b-but...i deep down hoped...we could be friends again.." They both couldn't help it. They hugged..then they started laughing. For a second...they were back to the old days.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*CHECK OUT THE BIG CLOUD!*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*one day i wanna use the wings Gaster gave me to fly up there*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*no faiirrr you guys both have wingsss*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*we could hold your hands and we could all three fly*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*laughter*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>*i'ts a promise...we will all three fly one day*</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>"You damn bastard...you sadist you...you...friend"...she missed him so much...she missed their friendship so much: the talk through the glass, the sneaking around, the playing, everything...</p><p>"i missed it all too frisky...i-i missed it too" Chara was now crying too at the touching moment on Asriel's shoulder. Papy had his arm around his brother's shoulder and Undyne had her arm around her sobbing girlfriend. </p><p>"y-you know h-how we once stole one of gasters books to see if we could learn to use our powers..?"</p><p>"hahaha! w-we blew up half of the kitchen and Candy's!"She sniffed and laughed. Tears still streaming down her face..</p><p>"we ended up cleaning for a month!" They both hugged again.</p><p>"Frisky..n-nothing can say how sorry i truly am..i-i...i just blamed you instead of blamming myself...and-of course it can't make up for all i have done to you but---"</p><p>"shut up you dumbas...you always talked too much...that's why you blew your chances with Michel..." he laughed...</p><p>"i-i do have a new boyfriend now.."</p><p>"what are we going to do a-about your 'friends' over there, Jhonny..?"</p><p>"hah! they cared for me as much as o-one could care about a piece of garbage.."</p><p>"throw them away..?"</p><p>"throw them away, Frisky.." she smiled as she used her powers and flew all of them back at least a mile.She wiped her nose on her sleeve.</p><p>"geez you've always been gross..."</p><p>"OH MY GOD! STOP IT YOU TOO IM ALREADY CRYING! NYEEHHHHHHHH!" They both laughed. It felt nice to have her friend back...</p><p>"s-so does this mean you'll join the rebellion as well..?"</p><p>"i will stop people like Michel from having the same fate as long as im alive" </p><p>She couldn't help the other wave of tears that came over her.</p><p>"s-sorry i-i'm patheti--" But instead of Jonathan this time it was Sans.</p><p>"never! never say that about yourself..got it bucko? If i were to lose paps...i would probably have taken my life.."</p><p>Now it was Chara's and Asriel's turn to feel guilty. But they smiled when they saw Frisk and Sans hugging. The others all thought that they looked cute together. When the two realized Alphys was fangirlig they quickly broke the hug and blushed.</p><p>"Frisky's got a boyyyyfriennndddd~?" </p><p>"shut up or i'll cut your legs!"</p><p>"so punk! enough of the sappy and dramatic stuff...where are the Quarters..?"</p><p>Frisk smiled and pointed in the canyon. </p><p>"guys...do you mind if i first do something before i take you down...? I have a promise to keep..." Frisk let her magic flow and a set of crimson red glowing wings, long as maybe 6 feet, materialized.Chara was looking at them and she was gesturing franatically through the air. Asriel was laughing at that.</p><p>"Frisky...you don't mean..." the 'jerk' said with a sad smile on his face.</p><p>"Come on Jhonny...we said all three of us would fly right..?" she pulled out her heart necklace and opened it. A boy that was probably 16 or 17 in the photo at the time looked back smiling. Next to him a little girl was giving bunny ears to another boy. The little girl had long brown hair and missed the 2 tooth in the front and the boy had dirty blonde hair and was making a funny face at the camera.</p><p>"No way you kept that after all these years! Look at you in this! you were so small! hahahah!" </p><p>"OH. MY! GOD! FRISK LOOKED ADORABLE! SHE LOOKED GOOD WITH LONG HAIR!" She laughed. </p><p>"pfft..Frisk always looks good.." said a small skeleton from the side. She blushed. </p><p>"OI YOU BREAK HER HEART AND I'LL CUT YOUR PELVIS AREA. GOT IT BUDDY!?!"</p><p>"JONATHAN WHAT THE FUCK!!"</p><p>"LET'S FLY BITCH!" And so she grabbed his hand and they flew towards the clouds. And it was peaceful. But after a few minutes, in which Jhonathan teared up and so did Frisk, they came back down. She started with Undyne and her girlfriend and then continued until the last one which was no other than Sans the skeleton.</p><p>"hey bucko...i wanted to say you were pretty brave up there...to say how you felt like that. heh. I was never good with sharing how i feel" she fluttered her wings as they both slowly descended.</p><p>"well what can i say..i-i really couldn't hold it in anymore.."</p><p>"heh..you felt bonely for so long huh..."</p><p>"o-oh...y-...yeah..." silence.</p><p>"well know that from now one this bag of bones is here for you..ok buddy..?" Pfft..such a dork. She laughed. </p><p>"h-hey! don't laugh! it's already hard to say this!"</p><p>"you know...you remind me a lot of my big bro.."</p><p>"oh really..?"</p><p>"what can i say. This means you fit right in the family"</p><p>"oh my god friskkkkk!" he was blushing. so cute...wait what..? oops now she was blushing.</p><p>But for the first time since she came out of the Underground she felt truly happy and complete. The tables were finally turning in her favour and it was the start of something greater.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the song used it's Born for This- The score. maybe someone might like it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. the rebellion part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chara was looking around when Frisk finally came with Sans. The Canyon wasn't as tight as she thought. The walls were covered in vines and there was a river next to them. When Frisk finally got down she fluttered the wings then they slowly dematerialized. Alphys was fascinated. She must have noticed because:</p><p>"pfftt hahahahah! here Alph! you can have one of the fathers!" Alphys squealed.</p><p>"ALPHYS YOU'RE GONNA GET THE CANYON TO COLLAPS ON US!" Asriel yelled. Chara laughed at her boyfriend. She kissed his cheek. </p><p>"Just because you and Frisk are reckless, it doesn't mean i need to"he said to his girlfriend. Frisk looked at her and laughed.</p><p>"ohhhh Asriel you can't even imagine how many times i gambled my life only in these last days!" Sans at that looked concerned and so did Papyrus.</p><p>"Oh yeah! umm Metta is here...Gary couldn't keep his mouth shut..so now he's down here unless he has something to film..he helped a lot with the information part. he is well known after all." </p><p>"SO THAT'S WHERE METTATON MOVED A FEW MONTHS AGO! HE WOULDN'T LET ME COME OVER ANYMORE!" said Papyrus with a blush..</p><p>"paps...don't mess with me right now...you seriously went to the tin-can's house..? Are you blushing?!" Pfft..overprotective much.</p><p>"I never liked the punk..he was too fake..." said Undyne resting her arm around her girlfriend. </p><p>"CAN WE LEAVE THE DRAMA AT THE DOOR?!" asked Jonathan and Frisk at the same time. </p><p>"Let's go already! if it will turn to morning it will be bad...for all of us!" And so they started walking the way the river was flowing. It was really pleasant. From time to time there were branches coming out through the rocky walls of the canyon. Then slowly the Canyon got larger and larger. That's when they came across a wall blocking their path. </p><p>"HEY! OPEN THE DOORS!"yelled Frisk.</p><p>"WHAT'S THE PASSWORD DARLING~"</p><p>"OH NO NO NO NO! YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO HAVE DOOR DUTTIES AGAIN! HELL NO! WHERE'S THE ACTUAL GUARD?" That's when Mettaton's bored face appeared up on the wall. </p><p>"YOU'RE NO FUN DARLING~ GARY IS AT THE BATHROOM.......FINE JUST PASS!"</p><p>And the door opened showing an actual village in the canyon while they were walking through them. Houses, modest houses but not too small, were built around a big house. That probably was the operation center. There was a wearhouse with supplies and safe house for the kids and elders to hide in. In rest it looked like a modest village. Jonathan looked moved, the others were surprised. Alphys was smilling at the children playing in the streets, Undyne was looking at the training grounds and Papyrus was walking towards Mettaton who came down from the wall after he closed the door. Suddenly the children turned their heads towards the newcomers and the kids lit up like light bulbs.</p><p>"oh no.." Frisk laughed and shook her head.</p><p>"FRISKYYYYY!" They ran and they all jumped on Frisk to give her a big bear group hug. </p><p>"Why hello there! haha! sorry guys, this time i didn't bring anything" One of the boys pouted while the others whined.</p><p>"hey hey hey now! I was busy ok? look! new people!"</p><p>"WOAH MORE MONSTERS!" Her friends and even Jonathan, were surrounded by the kids. That's when a girl walked up to them. She seemed young just like Frisk. She was black and had Afro dark hair with a blonde strand in it. She was wearing a stripped shirt and overalls, unbuttoned on the left. Scars, just like Frisk were showing in a light color on her dark skin. There weren't many, not even close to what Frisk had only on her legs, but they were there.</p><p>"OI! OI! CHOP CHOP AWAY NOW! COME ON LET'S MOVE WE HAVE BUSSINES TO DISCUSS HERE! SHOO SHOO!" The kids whined again but they obeyed..that's when Frisk looked tense and nervous.</p><p>"Listen...Lucy...umm..i promise you it was totally worth it..a-and uhhh....i-im sorry..?" The girl named 'lucy' didn't even blink as she smacked Frisk as hard as she could.</p><p>"YOU DUMB FUCKING BITCH!" yelled Lucy at her. Chara and her friends were ready to jump the woman that's when Lucy pulled their friend in a hug.</p><p>"I WAS WORRIED SICK YOU RECKLESS BITCH!" Frisk hugged Lucy back.. everyone then relaxed.</p><p>"I'm sorry Lucy...BUT STOP HITTING ME THAT HARD! JEEZ WOMAN YOU GOT ROCKS INSTEAD OF HANDS?!"Lucy laughed. She winked at Frisk and said.</p><p>"My hands are rock hard when i use my green magic!" Frisk rubbed the back of her head and looked disgusted at Lucy.</p><p>"I have a feeling..that those rock hard hands touched some more rock hard things..." Lucy pretended to be hurt.</p><p>"You wound me Frisky...truly..NOW WHOOOO~ are these..?"</p><p>"taken sweetheart. drop it!" joked Frisk. But then she continued.</p><p>"okokok...This is Chara, the princess, Jonathan the head of the human guard, Undyne head of the monster guard, Alphys royal monster scientist, papyrus and sans who are in the guard as well and Asriel, prince of monsters.</p><p>"First the movie star and now THIS?! Frisk where do you pick your friends?! Jeez woman if you weren't an unwanted you would live like royalty pffftt! Well hello there. Name's Lucy. You may call me Lulu if you wanna! pleasure!" said the black woman as she looked at them. </p><p>"they already know Metta don't worry. I want to talk to them at the Head of the Quarters."</p><p>"Sure thing sweetheart, let's go!" That's when she had her arm out for Frisk. Everyone was confused. Except fro Frisk who norrowed her eyes.</p><p>"If you think  i will actually play along and make it seem like we're dating so you can avoid Bobby at the store down the street the answear is:..." Lucy looked down.</p><p>"Yes! Buahahah! had a problem with the fucker before you bitch broke up!" Chara couldn't believe how normal they were acting, yet they all had magic and could do so many things. They started walking. people all around were strolling, minding their work. From time to time someone would smile at them or laugh and tell them 'welcome to our home'. Chara couldn't believe these nice humble people were considered by the whole kingdom outcasts. </p><p>"Not all of them are Unwanteds if that is what you think. Some took refuge here because they sided with us! Even some monsters live here." And as soon as she said that they eneterd an area that was populated by both. They passed a guy that must have been Bobby, because that's when Lucy flipped the bird and giggled with Frisk. They were acting so normal, this truly felt like a safe heaven. It was such a nice warm atomsphere. To think some of these people were held in facilities and tested on, not to mention could probably oblivirate them with their bear hands, was sureal. Everywhere you looked: houses and smilling people. Flowers and vines were hanged around giving the little rock brick road they were walking on a nice lively feel. That's when they must have hit some sort of plaza. There were stands with food that wasn't even specific to this kingdom. </p><p>"OH! MY GOD DO YOU SMELL THAT FRISKY?!"asked Lucy who got excited.</p><p>"NO WAY! ABUELA IS COOKING?!" Frisk lit up like Christmas lights. Who was cooking now..?</p><p>"OH I SO WANT A TACO SO BADDDD~! WE ARE TAKING A DETOUR! LET'S GO!" The others looked confused. what was a 'taco'..?</p><p>"This food...d-doesn't originate in the nations of our kingdom..h-how did y-you learn about it..?"</p><p>"a lot of us travel Alph! We helped many people around the globe. we have different nationalities with almost half the village!" said Frisk, happy to explain to her friend.</p><p>"ABUELLAAAAA!" screamed Lucy! a small black woman with white hair was at a stand, grilling what semmed like circles of thin bread..?</p><p>"Oh dios mio...! Hija! you come close and i will take out my chanclas!"said the woman.</p><p>"Oh shi---" tried Lucy to say but got smacked by the old lady. Frisk laughed then covered her mouth.</p><p>"you think it's funny, hija?! You little rata!" </p><p>"n-no abuela...p-please..p-por favor!" Was Frisk..spanish?! But she also got smacked.</p><p>"you ratas came for mi tacos....es eso cierto..?" Both Frisk and Lucy looked at each other and fell to their knees</p><p>"por favor abuela..solo uno!" were they begging..?!</p><p>"oi oi! Up hijas! up!" and they got up.</p><p>"dios mios...ok solo uno! capiche?!"</p><p>"si abuela!" said the girls as the woman made each and everyone one of them a taco. the smell was devine and she couldn't lie the taco looked good. </p><p>"OH MY GODDDD! THIS IS THE BEST THING I'VE EVER HAD!" exclaimed Chara.</p><p>"Gracias abuelaaaa~!" said Frisk and Lucy as they took a bite out of the taco.</p><p>"Oh abuela i almost forgot. Leche! i don't know how they deal with spicy.." at that exact moment Asriel whined.</p><p>"My face is burning!" Lucy laughed as she took another bite.</p><p>"Prince, darling~! you are lost! you can't take the spice in a taco..?" she laughed and the old woman smacked her again.</p><p>"don't laugh hija! MALA HIJA!" the woman took her flip flop off and Lucy was about to run. The woman turned towards Frisk and noded. Frisk sighed and held Lucy down with the hand that wasn't holding the taco. </p><p>"Abuela! por favor! Lo sineto! please! have mercy!" The woman laughed and Frisk giggled.</p><p>"it was a pleasure to meet you lucy..but you fucked up.." She let Lucy fall on the ground and took refuge behind Sans. He seemed to try not to laugh as well as Undyne. Chara was aslo trying not to laugh. Alphys looked fascinated at her taco and was trying to translate the words from spanish to english. </p><p>"misericordia..? Oh ho ho! RATA!" and Lucy got smacked with the flip flop. Frisk winced and looked away. Lucy got up rubbing her head.</p><p>"you ok Lulu..?" asked Frisk almost through giggles..</p><p>"my whole life just flashed before my eyes.."</p><p>"now shoo from my stand ratas..shoo shoo!"</p><p>"adios abuelaaa~" said both girls as Frisk took a bottle of milk and gave it to Asriel while they walked back the way they came. </p><p>"i haven't had one of abuela's tacos or beatings in agessss~."</p><p>"don't miss the beatings that's for sure" laughed Frisk.</p><p>"hey bucko..you seem to know a lot of spanish...what are you..?" she laughed. </p><p>"Jhonny was as surprised as you the first time i swore in spanish. My brother smacked me and he screamed "ARE YOU ITALIAN?" i laughed so hard!"</p><p>"I WAS 9 GIVE ME A BREAK!"said Jonathan,red in embarrasement. Frisk and Lucy tried not to laugh as Lucy put a hand under her nose like a mustache.</p><p>"PIZZA, TUTI FRUTTI.." that's when an italian woman walked by and smacked Lucy.</p><p>"SORRY MARIA!" yelled Lucy.The woman only flipped the bird.Frisk laughed. The others couldn't really speak at any of these things. It was just so lovely and warm watching them all act like a big big family. They all knew each other and loved each other so much.</p><p>"bucko you still didn't answear my question.."</p><p>"WHAT NATIONALITY DO YOU HAVE?"</p><p>"Yeah punk..you seem to know spanish!"</p><p>"well..me and abuela are refugees from the same place and war...so guess!" Lucy stiffled her laugh when Frisk said all of that. </p><p>"w-we don't k-know t-that much a-about the war.."said Alphys.</p><p>"i can give you a hint...?"Lucy smirked.</p><p>"Lucy.... you do it and i'll strangle you with my jacket..."gritted Frisk through her teeth.</p><p>Jonathan and Asriel, who had their face stuffed with taco tried to ask" do what" Chara smacked Asriel's shoulder. </p><p>"don't talk with food in your mouth! it's rude" this time Lucy laughed with food in her mouth.</p><p>"as long as he doesn't choke we don't care" she swollowed and then started yelling. </p><p>"ok..the hint: ARRIIIIBAAAAAAA! TEQUILLA GUEYYYYYY!" Frisk blushed and smacked Lucy.</p><p> " I DON'T DO THAT! PERRA!" Lucy laughed again at Frisk's pouting face. </p><p>"WHAAATTT~! you drown tequilla so shushhhh!" Frisk was truly embarassed now.</p><p>"YOU! ARE MEXICAN?!" asked Chara and then she got excited.</p><p>"THAT IS SO COOL!" she said at the same time with Asriel. She started laughing.</p><p>"That's a first" she said through giggles. </p><p>"a-anyways w-what other cultures can we f-find..?" asked Alphys.</p><p>"all the way from french to spanish, italian, indian and even japane--"tried to say Lucy until she got interupted.</p><p>"J-JAPANESE?! L-LIKE IN ANIME?!" maybe Alphys will be happy here after all.</p><p>"actually all of them are in our hospital..they work with healing.." said Lucy, probably a bit concerned.</p><p>"c-could i m-meet them..?"said the lizard monster with a hopeful glimmer in her eyes.</p><p>"OI! PUNK I WANNA MEET THEM TOO! I WANNA SEE THEM TAKE OUT TITANS OR SOMETHING!" pfft...she knows titans aren't real, right..?</p><p>"we'll see what roles you'll get first sweethearts!" said Lucy as they arrived at the big house in the middle of the village.</p><p>"EVERYONEEE~ LUCY IS HOMEEE~"said the black woman as she did a dramatic entrance.</p><p>"did you bring frisk?!" another 5 people were standing in the room. They all got up from their sits around the house. The house was cultures combined all in one. Chaos was the best way to call it. But it was organized. The room they stepped in was tall. It had hanging chairs and plants, fairylights and the walls were packed with bookshelves. There was a balcony to a second floor and a spiral staircase in the corner. A huge round couch around a table. There was also a fireplace in the other corner with two armchairs. Their home was beautiful in it's own unique way. The roof of that dome room was made out of glass letting the light, as well as the colorful lights from the fairylights, blend perfectly.</p><p>"OI! I AM HERE TOO YOU KNOW?!" said Lucy as she stomped her feet like a child.</p><p>"hey guys" Frisk said as she waved. Another girl that was a ginger got up from her seet on the round couch and ran to hug Frisk. The girl was wearing a crop top and shorts. She also had scars, but even less than Lucy. </p><p>"OH MY GOD WE WERE SO WORRIED WHEN YOU DIDN'T COME BACK FOR A WHOLE GOD DAMN WEEK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" the girl exclaimed.</p><p>"probably some reckless shit like ALWAYS! WE were worried sick!" said a guy with glasses and a ponytail that was sitting with a book next to the fireplace and that was petting---WERE THOSE LIONS?! jesus their eyes are glowing purple!! He was dressed more formaly. he had a black button up shirt and dark jeans.</p><p>"i'm sorry Sarah..Liam...BUT WE HAVE NEW RECRUITS SO LINE UP!"Frisk was suddenly excited. probably because her friends were all meeting each other.</p><p>"well then let's start with me~! As i said before i am Lucy, my soul trait is green! or Kindness. I take care of healing around these parts."</p><p>"well i am Sarah, as you heard. My soul is blue, or integrity!" said the ginger girl from before.</p><p>"well i am Dylan! my soul is yellow, or justice!" said a boy with brown curly hair. he was wearing a goofy t-shirt with some dumb message and baseball shorts. Next to him was his twin, but he had stright, shorter hair and was also dressed with a button up shirt. His sleeves were rolled up showing more scars than Lucy but still segnificantly than Frisk.</p><p>"i am James...and my soul is bravery...or ornage" said the twin.</p><p>"Funny enough: he is very shy! Also serious and can't take a jo--" that earned Dylan a smack from his brother.</p><p>"well then..my name is Liam..these are Cobal and Ceaikovski. I am Perseverance." The guy pushed up his glasses like some sort of anime character. The lions had names...great..the lions purred at their names. Omg they were like cats!</p><p>"And name's Ray. I am patience. Also Sarah's twin bro." said another ginger guy, but he had freckles and glasses.He also had a goofy t-shirt that seemed to matc Dylan's. They must have been best friends because they finger-guned each other. He was in one of the chairs and did a lazy salute after. Kind of reminded Chara of Sans...interesting.</p><p>"and as you know I'm Frisk, determination..but i can use all 7 traits if i want to..i have been forced longest in the facility so i got a few perks from that."</p><p>"why are there 7 of you, punks..? wasn't there supposed to be only one leader..?" asked Undyne clearly confused. She was used to only one ruler or two.</p><p>"there is a lot of different people with different needs when it comes to teaching them magic. We have been chosend as the ones that were in the facility the longest and the ones that were the strongest, so we could fight and protect our people if needed. Each one of us takes care of the people with the same trait...and represent very wanted individuals when it comes to the King's greedy ass. We all have learned quite a lot so we are best fit for this job. Together we are unstopable!"said Sarah excited.</p><p>"one of his search parties when i disssapeared stayed 2 whole weeks in the forest. I am known as number 46." said Lucy like it was something to brag about. you are wanted..WHAT'S THERE TO BRAG?!</p><p>"wait...I saw a code 46 in the manual..YOU PUNKS ARE THE CONFIDENTIAL CODES?!" They all laughed at their surprised faces. </p><p>"Duhhh! why else would the King lose his head over us getting away? Not to mention Frisk is the most valuable to him. HAVE YOU SEEN HER ACTUAL WEAPON?! IT'S HUG---HUAAGGG!" a smack over the head for Sarah.</p><p>"OI! stop that you dumbass" said Dylan as he smacked Sarah. They all presented each other and they all sat down around the room. </p><p>"Now then...Chara your trait is determination. You will go with Frisk on missions. You must be agile and fast! Determination will make you push harder-- "</p><p>"woah woah there! I am not leaving Chara alone!" said Asriel as he grabbed her hand. he was so cuteeee~!! Lucy made an 'awwww' sound at tha and Shara made goo-goo eyes.</p><p>"Then there's no need! you come with them~!" said Dylan who was touched too by the moment. He relaxed and Chara giggled. Azzy really was a dummy sometimes.</p><p>"Sans and his brother can stay as guards and can scavage for supplies. It will be easy with his ability to teleport around!" said Frisk thinking about it for a moment.</p><p>"Well Alphys is a scientist...so japanese it is!" Lucy chidded and earned a squeal from the lizard monster. Undyne just said an 'aww mann! that sucks!' That earned a laugh from the gorup. </p><p>"Undyne and Jonathan are the head guards after all so..they should be totally fine with training our people in non-magical combat" said James who seemed pleased by his idea.</p><p>"you kidding?! I WOULD LOVE TO MAKE THEM SUFFER!" exclaimed Undyne as she got fired up.</p><p>"jonathan will do a splendid job as well. The fucker left some marks after all." Jonathan looked away a bit guilty but then remembered something.</p><p>"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT SLAMMED ME TO THE GROUND TWICE WOMAN!" Lucy and Sarah snorted as the other humans tried to stiffle their laughs when Liam looked shocked at him then at Frisk who was covering her mouth. Were they missing something?</p><p>"WHO TF IS HE?! YOUR BROTHER?! ONLY SLAMMING COME ON! I ALMOST DIED 3 TIMES BECAUSE OF HER"</p><p>"NOT MY FAULT YOU ARE AN ASS! YOU CAN TAKE IT YOU'RE THOUGH COME ON!" Oh god they are like kids. </p><p>"FIGHT ME BITCH!"</p><p>"OH HO HO IT'S ON PONYTAIL! WATCH ME"</p><p>"NO FIGHTING IN THE GOD DAMN HOUSE AGAIN! TAKE IT OUTSIDE YOU ANIMALS!" Shara was now acting like the mother. They were like a big family...this was awesome. And so slowly they all started going in different directions with their 'mentors', and some of the humans started attending their jobs; after all they still needed to take care of the place. Everyone left apart from Papyrus, Chara, Asriel and Sans since they were the ones doing stuff outside of the Quarters and needed to group properly. They discussed the plans for the next few days and they were now just sitting on the couch. That's when something interesting happened.</p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Sans couldn't believe how well this place worked. All these people were so organized and they were living together no problem like a really really big family. He couldn't believe it. He thought he was dreaming and he would wake up to find none of this is real and Frisk is still dead. But now he would get to work with Frisk..he was kind of excited but...NO get it together Sans! you are doing this to stop the king. Right then Papyrus, Asriel and Chara looked at each other funny and his bro said:</p><p>"HEY HUMAN CHARA, PRINCE ASRIEL? LET'S GO FIND METTATON AND SEE WHAT HE DOES AROUND HERE!"</p><p>"Omg papyrus! that's a brilliant idea!" said the maniac as she winked at him. What were they planning.</p><p>"yeah let's go!" said Asriel as he pretended to kiss Chara to make it worse. They were doing this on purpose. </p><p>And they were alone. Just the two of them. Get it together Sans..Say something it's awkward.</p><p>"this is awkward..well..how you like the Quarters so far..?" Thank god she broke the silence.  Whatever you do don't bring up her dea--</p><p>"they are very nice...heh. now i don't want to stick my bones where i shouldn't but...your brother...what would he have been..?"GREAT DUMBASS THERE WAS ONE RULE AND YOU BROKE IT! Frisk looked shocked for a moment than smiled. Her eyes were swimming pools...Inside her red-ish brown eyes each trait color was swimming...how was that even possible...? to be so beautiful...wait what is he thinking?!</p><p>"Oh he would have probably been...hmm.." Frisk bit her lip as she thought about it and frowned. She was so cute..god damn it he can't think straight.</p><p>"OH! he would have probably been...a bit of everything! Michel never fitted in one category just like me..heh..He was always taking punishments for me and stuff like that..So yeah! he would have been running around the place like me! Guess it runs in the family"</p><p>"if you don't mind me asking bucko...how did he die...?" YOU ARE BLOWING THIS!</p><p>"*reabilitation isn't always what you expect...and sometimes mistakes and errors can't be fixed. Only replaced or eliminated*" was that..one of his father's quotes..?</p><p>"they killed him..?"No dip Sherlock.</p><p>"i was there...he looked me in the eyes before i heard the gun when it went off...he fell in the panic room." This room again..</p><p>"what even is the panic room..?"</p><p>"it's a room made to look like the worse nightmares you could have. It is supposed to drain your triats and bring you to insanity. I spent weeks in there and i was perfectly fine. because i grew used to it..."what the hell kid...</p><p>"did they beat you up or something too...You are covered in scars after all.." STOP. ASKING. QUESTIONS!</p><p>"OH! right the scars. Yeah i was, a lot. You haven't seen my arms! wait wait!" She rolled her sleeves and took off her bandages.</p><p>"jesus c-christ kiddo...w-what is--" He gagged..some were fresh. He could see her flesh. There also were burns from either chemicals or actual flames left untreated that were now ugly gruesome scars. She looked proud. Heh she saw them as battle scars didn't she? the battle to make things right. This girl never stops amazing him. So stupidly nice!</p><p>"what the fuck bucko!?!" She pulled down her sleeves. </p><p>"OH OH I HAVE ONE OF THE SIDE OF MY ABDOMEN WHERE I GOT SHOT ONCE WANNA SEE--" Before she got the chance Sans stopped her hand and blushed. What the hell she was about to show him her abdomen...it's not much but still!</p><p>"t-that's enough buddy...t-thanks...word of advice....d-don't show your body like that!" Frisk must have realized what she was doing because she also blushed. </p><p>"r-right...my bad...hehehe..guess we are both numbskulls huh?" she laughed. He loved to hear her laugh for some reason. So they started punning and talking for what felt like hours! he really liked being alone with the kid. They both had the same passions and they had so much in common. But all good things must come to an end. </p><p>"well then..i think it's time to get you guys home don't you think...?" she said through some giggles.</p><p>Ah yes..this is around the time they would usually go home wasn't it..? Damn it he didn't want this to end. </p><p>"please tell Gaster he is finally free to tell you he is part of the rebellion." wait...what...? his dad..?</p><p>"M-my dad is helping you guys?!" he thought he was one of the bad guys. THANK GOD!</p><p>"well at first he was a bad guy to all of us..but he joined us and soon enough, the actual bad guy was and still remains unknown"</p><p>"you guys don't know who cordonated this project..?"</p><p>"we aren't sure but we do have a hunch...we hope it's wrong.... And we will find out shortly. Grillby's got some info on that. It will be picked up next week. We are going to have some fun next wednesday..that is certain..." Frisk smirked mischeviously. His brain was foggy at that.</p><p>Damn..Sans was falling...and he was falling fast. But he wasn't regreting it, nor dreading the impact. He knew she would catch him. The kid had the power to be there when someone needed her...and he needed her bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Life isn't like a game of chess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Frisk walked the last of her friends, which were the brothers, home, she was ready to go to the Quarters again, before heading back to her cell when she saw some guards coming her way. She was ready to turn back and run when she felt something cold on her back.</p><p>"don't move bitch!..or ill leave a nice hole in you" shit...some other thug they hired..?</p><p>"i don't think that will be necessary..." tried Frisk to say in her sweetest voice.</p><p>"who said you could speak!?! castle. now!" well there goes her detour... And so they chained her up again and they were walking. But someone else was watching...who was watching them..it came from nowhere yet...</p><p>"hey uh...is th--"but she got interupted.</p><p>"shut up and walk!" rude bastard..but she obeyed..the guy had a gun pointed at her after all. she doesn't know how many bullets she can take if the gun is so close. The speed would be too fast to put a barrier. So she walked with the guards until they got to the throne room. That's where the guy pushed her down to bow. ugh...she was bowing at that peacock. But she saw Chara's and Asriels eyes peaking from one of the balconies. So they must have heard the comotion. Damn it...she can't let them watch her probably get shot and dragged in her cell..it would traumatize them!</p><p>"#15...can you explain to us what happened...BECAUSE YOUR CELL WAS WRECKED AGAIN?! LISTEN HERE! THE GAMES ARE IN A FEW DAYS AND NOBLES FROM ALL AROUND ARE COMING TO SEE THE FIGHTS! CONTROL YOURSELF! MY REPUTATION IS ON THE LINE!" Frisk's blood ran cold. Did the bastard just say what she thought he said..?</p><p>"hold on a second...AFTER WHAT HAPPENED NEXT YEAR NOT ONLY ARE YOU HOSTING THE GAMES AGAIN...YOU ARE MAKING ME FIGHT AGAIN?! ME?!" WAS HE KIDDING?! WHO DID HE THINK HE WAS?!</p><p>"#15..we both know you are fully capable of fighting. You fight in the training room daily with the doctors who are testing your strenght. There is no need to---" tried the king but no bullshit like that would work.</p><p>"CUT THE CRAP! no need?! NO NEED?!? I COULD HURT SOMEONE REALLY BAD! AND THOSE THOSE---ATTROCITIES YOU CREATED...WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!...IT'S A TEST ISN'T IT... TO TEST THEIR FUCKING STRENGHT ISN--" Thee guy with the gun slapped her. Blood started dripping from her mouth. Damn it...That bastard...</p><p>"DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT TO OUR KING YOU PEST!" The King raised his hand. The guy retreated. Great now all she could taste was copper.</p><p>"Listen you mindless baboon..i don't know what you are thinking..BUT THAT KIND OF POWER CAN SERIOUSLY BACKFIRE!"the king and his goons flinched. You dumbasses...what are you thinking?!</p><p>"But imagine Frisk...men who can't be affected by magic, who are rock hard and resistent to bullets..."</p><p>"THOSE THINGS AREN'T MEN! THEY ARE SIMPLE TESTS FROM A LABORATORY! T-THIS IS MADNESS!!" Frisk tried to talk the King out of it..who was she kidding he had no hope. The man was insane.</p><p>"The. Games. Will. Be. Held. DID I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR 15?!" said the King as the whole room boomed.</p><p>"NO! I WON'T---" But her words were cut out by a pained scream that escaped her when the shock collar turned on. She fell to her knees. She forgot she had it on! And she couldn't take it off even if she wanted to. </p><p>"DID. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR" in the corner of her eye, Frisk could see Chara being held back by Asriel. Oh it hurt so much. She couldn't keep concious. Slowly darkness started creeping in. The last thing she remembered was the gun at her back going off and Chara slipping away from Asriel and calling her name as Asriel too rushed by his girlfriend's side. Such good friends. But everything was blank now. He hoped Chara won't get caught or something..</p><p>------------------------------------------</p><p>Sans was pretty content with how things were going. His father finally told the two borthers that he truly did work with the scientists on experiments but he turned on them and joined the rebellion. Alphys and Gaster finally told each other what they knew, ALL they knew about DT and monster magic, and so they all kept going about their day. Close to noon him, his brother, Alphys, Undyne and Jonathan would all go down in the canyon to the Quarters. To his surprise Chara and Asriel beated the others when they came. Mettaton and Asriel were both trying to calm Chara . The other humans were all freaking out.</p><p>"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" said Liam as he punched a wall next to some bookshelves. Some of the books did fall as the lions whimpered and doged the books. </p><p>"SHARA! BREATH!" Tried Shara's brother to calm her sister as she was hyperventilating. He was also fanning her with some magazine.</p><p>"NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT ISN'T MAY ALREADY! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT!" said Lucy as she was walking around the room. </p><p>"CHARA DARLING, BREATH! WE WILL SEE WHAT WE CAN DO!"</p><p>"Oh jesus we are so screwed..we are so screwed.." said Dylan as he was rocking back and fourth. That's when James spoke up.</p><p>"guys...if she can't take those things down...we don't stand a chance....you know that right..?"</p><p>"OH FUCK THOSE THINGS WHAT IF SHE DIES?!" yelled Chara as she stood up. Sans eyesockets went black. Jonathan froze when he must have realized what they were talking about. He looked concerned and guilty.</p><p>"who 'dies'..?" he asked.</p><p>"S-sans..." said Chara surprised. </p><p>"I asked who 'dies', Chara..." she looked away. He could feel his soul drop. He didn't mean...</p><p>"You Don't Mean...Frisk...Right Human Chara...?" Gaster then looked around the room and realized something.</p><p>"The games are in a few days aren't they...." said his father as he brough one of his hands with a hole in their palm and rubbed his chin in thought.</p><p>"GASTER!" came Lucy and grabbed his father by his coat. The desperate look in her eyes.</p><p>"DO YOU HAVE ANY INTEL ON THOSE THINGS?! HOW WE COULD HELP FRISK?! ARE THEY BEATABLE..?!?" Lucy as shaking his father and the others looked hopeful at his dad.</p><p>"i-it's just like last time...take their soul and shatter it...b-but they are stronger this year. That's all i know, Lucy..."said Gaster, a bit guilty.</p><p>"what g-games are we talking about h-here..?" asked Alphys as she pushed her glasses up anxiously. They all knew they won't like the answear.</p><p>Dylan got up and looked at them, but he did speak. "There are some games the King hosts every year. Like some gladiator games. He takes Unwanteds and makes them fight... Frisk would always win those games and nobles got bored...so he made his own..'oponnents'.." jesus christ what was that man thinking?!..he can't just..</p><p>"Frisk almost died last year...t-they were gruesome...bloodthirsty...THOSE ATTROCITIES ARE DEMONS!" yelled Sarah. Chara started sobbing. How does this kid do it...light the room up in one second and make it flood with sadness the other...how do they get tangled in all these problems...how do they keep up with all of this...The others must have been thinking the same. Suddenly Undyne said:</p><p>"y-you sure the p-punk can't beat it..t-they haven't used their full power yet in front of us...have they...?" That's when Lucy's face lighted up a bit.</p><p>"Frisk's power can be like a rose...It's beautiful..but if you are the wrong person...all you will see are the thorns..."Jonathan then seemed to remember something and he smiled.</p><p>"that's what michel would always say...when Frisk would start using her magic..." Jeez, just the past memories of this kid can make the worst seem better...</p><p>"have i ever told you guys she beat up both of my lions with her little finger..?" laughed Liam as he calmed down and scratched the lions behind their ears. They purred and their ears twiched. Just like cats. </p><p>"OH! She once showed me how she can changed the color of her weapons and the actual weapons based on traits! she made mine purple!" Dylan chidded. He got a smack from his brother who said 'you're an idiot Dylan'. He responded with 'i know..'. </p><p>James sighed and arranged his tie. So serious all the time sheesh... "my twin brother here, can sometimes be a huge nuisance...but he is pretty strong. he was beaten up in less than 30 seconds and imobalized when they first met." Dylan lit up like a light bulb.</p><p>"YOU THINK IM STROG BRO?!" James blushed. </p><p>"NO! SHUT UP! DON'T HUG ME! SHOO SHOO!" But they were already hugging; and James didn't seem to actually mind. And so they went back and forth with stories. Undyne got hyped talking about her fight with Frisk and so did Papyrus. Jonathan laughed and told a few stories of Frisk when she was small and could bearly control her magic. Sans talked about what he saw around when he kept an eyesocket out for her. It was now Lucy's turn.</p><p>"Well she is really skilled at magic. She once fought with barrier pieces! it was so cool! But the coolest power...is one only a few people have seen.." The other humans seemed to know what she was talking about apart from Jonathan. They all seemed to remember as they were all caught in a trance...</p><p>"it was...." Dylan's eyes swirmed with yellow.</p><p>"magical" he continued.</p><p>Then James eyes with orange "new"</p><p>Than Liam's eyes with purple "powerful"</p><p>Then Ray with light blue "beautiful"</p><p>Then Sarah with dark blue "elegant"</p><p>Then it was Lucy's turn with green "amazing"</p><p>Then they all said at the same time, snapping their necks in their direction: "but dangerous"</p><p>That's when the door swinged open. Frisk came inside. Her torso was covered in blood. She looked 'bloody' awful if you ask him. She was still standing even if it was clear...Frisk got shot. Everyone turned their heads to look at the young woman standing in the doorway. Her legs had newly fresh scars, her hands were bandaged and her head had a new bandana. It was bloody too.</p><p>"FRISKY! OH JESUS, LET ME HEAL YOU!" quickly Lucy ran to her side and layed the girl down. After she was done healing the best she could, Chara hugged Frisk as tight as she could. </p><p>"WHY DIDN'T YOU COME SOONER?!?" That's when Frisk smiled and patted her pocketc while she hugged her back with one arm. </p><p>"because i know how to take down the monsters without dying!...probably"</p><p>Everyone percked up at that. The sigh of relief that came from the humans made the monsters even more anxious when they didn't know what could posibbly get them so scared. it was scary in it's own way. </p><p>"well then bucko..wha'cha waiting for? throw us a bone her!"</p><p>"HE MAKES ONE MORE PUN...AND IM THROWING HIM OUT THE WINDOW"</p><p>"OH PAPY~ LET'S NOT BE SO HARSH~" said Mettaton as he got close to his bro. He hated every single part of that. NOW THE TWO WERE BLUSHING?! THAT'S IT!</p><p>"Hand's off my bro tin-can!" Gaster smacked him. What the--</p><p>"Let the boy have his boyfriend!" papyrus and mettaton both blushed even more. Alphys snorted and Undyne laughed.</p><p>"WE SHIP IT!" Both yelled. </p><p>Then everyone started laughing..apart from Frisk. All of the others fell into their usual routines and Chara and Asriel went out alone to let Frisk rest properly. Not that she actually needed it since she came gun shoted and electrocuted all the way to here. Papyrus left with the tin can...how he hated that robot. But he was alone with Frisk again..</p><p>"yo kiddo..penny for your thoughts..?"</p><p>"i'll take a few g's thanks!" pfft...</p><p>"come on kiddo...who picked a bone with you..?" They smiled sweetly at him. His sould fluttered, if that even was possible.</p><p>"Listen...i-i'm not fully sure i can actually take that thing down.. without using all my power..and if i do that...i don't want to hurt anyone...i-im scared.." of course she was scared. She always acts tough but who knows how many times they were scared..for their death.</p><p>"oh bucko...c'mere..I know you can do it. If you can't no one can. I believe in you ok? You are our little 'Hope'" And he hugged her. They were both blushing but he didn't care...he truly felt it was right. Her small frame fitted in his arms perfectly...Oh how he needed to control his urge to kiss her...but apperently he needed to worry more about her because she was the one that pressed her lips on his teeth..it was a small peck but he loved it. He was as blue as a blueberry now. She smiled.</p><p>"Thanks...i needed that. Well i need to get back to the castle...or else i will spend my days in the panic room again.." And so she left. Suddenly Asriel, Chara, Papyrus and Mettaton peeked their heads from behind the door</p><p>"AND YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME BROTHER..?" He bushed even more if that was possible..This kid will be the death of him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The games and the bloodthirsty demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>huehehehehe now ThIsSsSsSs! is going to be a chapter where i can show how BADASS i have imagined Frisk to be. hihihiiii~ oh yeah and about the spanish: i know some words from a friend who offered me to teach me. IF they aren't right, or the way it's written it's something you won't use in spanish.. i truly don't want to offend anybody. Google translate and my brain aren't the safest with information. I will at the end how ever translate the spanish that isn't easy to understand.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk was far from anxious when it came to these games. She bearly even came the last 2 days to the Quarters. There were 2 more days. the day after tomorrow was the big day. She spent most of her days fighting in the training room. The doctors were surprised my her high level of DT. Gaster even came by once to wish her good luck because she will only get to see him on the game day. After a few more hours Jonathan came on patrol with a little boy that made his armor more girly than the others. He was so small it was adorable. </p><p>"Hey Frisky..how you holding up..?" asked jonathan before a flying dummy came his way and he doged. </p><p>"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Jonathan!" said Frisk. Damn it she didn't mean to throw the dummy that way.</p><p>"heh it's fine Frisky don't worry...anyways this is Sam, my boyfriend...i was wondering if he could..you know.." Sam smiled and he shook her hand. he was so nice! He actually asked if she was ok and told her not to over-do it. No wonder that her friend picked him. She smiled.</p><p>"i would love to help Jhonny-boy but..i really need to be ready. The doctors are on my tail constantly. You bearly came here when they went for a coffee break..The others will take care of it...just get him there ok? and tell them i approve and i suggest he will either be in the guard or a medic."</p><p>Sam lit up like a light bulb and hugged Frisk. She winced...damn right on the wound.. Jonathan seemed to notice because he quickly came to take his boyfriend off of her.</p><p>"Oh! Im so so sorry...i was recently promoted to be honest..it hurts me to see how you are treated down here..." said Sam with worry  when he looked Frisk up and down. She was allowed out of her stright jacket while training so she had her sports bra and her white shorts. Her body was covered in bandages and her legs covered in scars. Her ankles had shackles and so did her hands. Sam narrowed his eyes in disgust when he saw her body covered in scars and bandages. </p><p>"don't let the scars fool you..you have a beautiful body and those are signs you are strong and you survived" said Sam trying to make her feel better. Such a sweetheart.</p><p>"how did a nice guy like you end up with that jackass.." they laughed as Jonathan looked with narrowed eyes at her.</p><p>"You slammed me in the ground twice..SHAME ON YOU!" They all laughed but then Frisk felt the doctors returning and she signaled at Jonathan who told his boyfriend something whispering. He nodded and looked away. She knew what was coming.</p><p>"Filthy bitch." and he spat next to her. let the show begin.</p><p>"Bastard...go patrol in the garbage bin where you belong.."</p><p>"Run that by me again one more time..why don'cha..?"</p><p>"Tsk...bite me fucker!" and he slapped her. She pretended to stumble back. the doctors seemed to laugh at the display...tsk...for someone supposed to have high IQ's they were as easy to entartain as a dog...Jonathan left after that, looking disgusted back, but not at her. He looked at the doctors through the glass who didn't seem to notice. Frisk bit her tongue so it would seem the blood was from the slap. And it went on like that for almost another day and a half. She hated every second of it..but she won't die and leave her friends. She was determined..DETERMINED to live. </p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>Sans hated the fact that Liam got all of them in unspotted with his weird dome thing-y barrier. The guards didn't even see them. Sans even waved in front of them and used a whopee cusion. at the sound they did start arguing but..nothing visual. They hid under the benches so they could watch the fights. The first fights were just between unwanteds. Someone dropped a betting pamphlet as they passed. Numbers of the unwanteds and the last match was: 15 and the Demon. The fucker that dropped it bet on the Demon. Sans was sure that was the main act and these fights are just fillers and maybe a bit of thrillers, like something small before the main course. </p><p>"jeez...they don't have no respect..." said Sans as he gave the pamphlet to Lucy next to him. Sarah looked over her shoulder and both narrowed their eyes as they passed the thing to the others. Liam spoke.</p><p>"even they call these things demons...can you believe this bullshit?!" he threw the pamphlet to his lions as they chewed it disgusted and spat it. </p><p>"good job Cobalt" said Liam with a smirk. Lucy giggled. Dylan was monkey climbing in the leves of chairs to see better as James was whispering franatically for him to get down. Two fights and it was Frisk's turn. chara was fanning herself as Asriel tried to calm her.</p><p>"Chara..it will be fine..Frisk said she knows how to take them down..." Sans remembered the conversation they had..he stayed silent. </p><p>"Something Bothering You Brother?" asled papyrus as he looked at him. heh. paps was so cool. </p><p>"nah bro im fine...just this whole thing..got under my skin.." Paps looked like he wanted to scream but he knew he couldn't. Undyne grabbed him by his shirt. Oh he done goofed.</p><p>"Listen bone-bag...DON'T do this or papyrus here won't be able to control himself..NOR ME" said undyne ready to summon a spear.</p><p>"U-undyne p-put Sans down.." said her girlfriend pulling her arm. She threw the skeleton on the floor. </p><p>One more match an it would be Frisk's turn. At the start Sans was sure there weren't so many nobles. the arena was huge and on the end opposite to them was the lounge the King used. Chara looked disgusted when she first saw it. The arena had the noble's entrance above the fighting grounds, and the Unwanteds entrance, leading right into the arena. But there was a third huge metal door. It must have been more than 11 feet tall. He was sure that was the 'demon's' but..he truly wanted to be wrong. The King got up and started speaking in a microphone..</p><p>"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...TODAY WE ALL CAME TO WITNESS ANOTHER GRAND FIGHT OF OUR CHAMPION FOR ALMOST 20 YEARS..NUMBER 15! OR FRISK!" The nobles started cheering so loud Dylan fell from his monkey climbing spot as james caught his brother and smacked him. Frisk got out in the arena..she looked uncomftarble even from the spot where they were watching. she was as anxious as them. Suddenly a flashback that shouldn't be there came in his mind.</p><hr/><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*hey Frisky...wanna guess what you did right now..?*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*hmm? what did i do?*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*YOU WON THE TOURNAMENT AND WON FREEDOM TO HALF OF THE PEOPLE THAT FOUGHT IN THERE!*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*I really did so big bro..?I WON?!*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*c'mere you strong twirp! so you pretend to be whimpy huh?! how dare youuu! tickle attack!*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*nuuu ahahahahha!*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*te quiero, Frisky..*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*hehe~ i like when you speak spanish*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*Oh really?! c'mere pequena bribona! You won't like when i finish with you! RAWRRRRR!*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*ahhhh! nooo!*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <strong>*laughter and joy*</strong>
    </em>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>D o n t   y o u    h o p e   t o   s u r v i v e   a n d   f e e l    i t   a g a i n   w i t h   y o u r   f r i e n d s . . . j o y . . ?</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>y e s                                    n o</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>y o u   c h o s e    y e s. . .</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>b u t   i t ' s   a l l    o n    y o u . . . </strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><hr/><p>What the...that must have been Frisk's flashback..but how... Chara and Asriel looked as dumbfound as him. he approached them.</p><p>"did you see--"</p><p>"yes..now shh it's starting" said Chara as she pointed at the battlefield.</p><p>Sans turned his attention towards the Arena. The nobles were now chanting:</p><p>"demon, demon, demon, demon, demon"</p><p>Sarah and Lucy were holding each other as the others were nervously leaning forward..papyrus was hold the tin-can's hand and the other two couples were doing the same. That's when Gaster teleported behind them.</p><p>"Am i late? i hope i am not. I needed to finish something because they wouldn't let me come otherwise." Suddenly the microphone turned on and they could hear voices. No one understood anything until the King yelled.</p><p>"WHAT?! THERE ARE THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE HERE DOCTOR WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I WILL NOT POSTPONE ANYTHING! UNDERSTOOD?"</p><p>"but sire---"</p><p>"SILENCE! AS I WAS SAYING, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BEFORE I WAS RUDELY INTERUPTED...NOW THE DE--" but he didn't get a chance to finish the sentance when a roar shook the whole Arena and a masive humanoid kind of thing came out...it was walking like a gorilla it was fully armored. Red eyes like the pits of hell and theth as sharp as razors. Those could cut bone in two! The humans were holding their breaths. The thing was moving slow. It had a huge mace that was probably as big as Frisk. Suddenly the demon spotted it's prey. He ran towards her and slammed his mace in the ground. The ground below shook as she leaped in the air and on his arm. She ran and kicked the monters jaw but as she did the other hand the monster had hit her and she flew to the other side of the stadium hitting the wall. Ouch kiddo...the wall broke with the force of that hit. She got up and whipped the blood from her face as the nobles started cheering either for the demon, for Fris, or both! The monster was getting faster and faster as he started getting used to Frisk's way of attacking. That's when Frisk finally felt the need to use her shields. The monster was going to mace her right in the head if she didn't use her shield but the power of that hit cracked the shield. His human friends looked panicked....</p><p>"Oh my god...he is evolving while fighting with her..." said Lucy as she backed away from their watching spots. It was true. </p><p>As Frisk started using more power and moving faster so did the demon. Frisk summoned two whip's of different colors. She used them both to thie the monsters hands and she kicked the monster in the head again, making him drop his halmet. As Frisk was about to kick him in the skull she stopped and backed away. </p><p>"What is she doing..?!" growled Ray who was leaning foward, his glasses almost slipping from his nose. </p><p>"the skull must have been too hard...she would have injured herself..." Said Liam as he looked at Ray who was now shaking his head and he too, almost backed away. </p><p>Frisk summoned a sword that was green. She looked at the monster and then changed the color to purple..what the hell...she jumped and used a red whip to grab onto the ceiling chains as she then dropped and stabbed the monster right in the face. She vaporized her sword and backed away in the corner again. The monster started throwing huge boulders at her. He would take pieces from the ground and throw. Frisk bearly escaped unscratched from that when one of the monsters hands hit her from behind as she flew in another wall. </p><p>"WHY ISN'T SHE USING HER GOD DAMN POWER?!" asked Sarah almost a bit too loud but the way everyone was caught in the fight left them unseen and unheard...</p><p>"Tsk..she should just take out her wepon and chop him in two..." said James as he nervously adjusted his tie.</p><p>"her wepon..?" asled Sans with a raised brow-bone.</p><p>"Yes...those were our wepons she used...she hates using hers.." Chara looked at james and asked.</p><p>"what is her wepon..." Lucy smirked as the others too smiled mischivieously..</p><p>"a big ass...SCYTHE!" said Lucy. </p><p>"They call her 'The reaper' between nobles for a reason.." said Liam with a smug satisfaction on his face. </p><p>"at this rate she will get herself killed..." said Dylan looking sad and anxious at the fighting in front of them. </p><p>Frisk was holding her ground and for some reasong the demon now had three arms: two on one side and one on the other. </p><p>"Fuck..that's what Frisk was trying to avoid..." said Asriel.</p><p>"The punk was trying to not cut his limbs then...?" asked Undyne.</p><p>"yes...because not only that is a magic resistent armor...he can mutiply limbs as well" said Liam in a sarcastic voice as he stomped off away from their watching spot.</p><p>"that must have been what she learned a few days ago...when she cam with something in her pocke--" suddenly the nobles started cheering even more. What the--- Oh jesus christ the demon had Frisk trapped in his fists..That's when Lucy screamed. </p><p>"THENOBLES ARE CHEERING TOO LOUD THE DEMON WI---" but a roar cut her thoughts as the monster let go of Frisk and looked at every single person. He jumped and broke through the ceilling of the fighting grounds...The demon was now grabbing people left and right. It was getting out of hand. nobles were running around in panic away from the demon as they were trying to get away. That's when 6 more roars could be heard from behind the metal door. The others immediately got out of the hidding spots ending in the middle of the sea of seats. Everyone was ready to take on the demons when Lucy suddenly seemed to have a plan. </p><p>"guys...do you trust me...and more importantly do you trust Frisk..?" said Lucy with a smirk. The other humans caught her plan as the other 6 demons approached. They literally jumped in the claws of death. The first demon, who seemed stronger than the rest now, looked at his companions as they all roared and laughed shaking the humans around. Frisk's eyes started glowing and eerie red. She was pissed. Furious. DETERMINED. Gaster started chuckling and all the demons turned their heads towards the skeleton father. </p><p>"This is check mate dear King...YOU pissed her off" everything got chiller. Suddenly something materialized in Frisk's hands. It was a huge scythe...the blade was a raindow that swirmed with every color of all the traits, mostly red, just like her eyes. That's when her gaze locked onto the demons and she smirked. Since when did she have fangs?!</p><p>"there is one thing you should never do King Robert..." said Gaster as Jonathan and his boyfriend rushed to the the group's side. </p><p>"never...hurt Frisk's friends.." said Gaster as Frisk leaped into the air. </p><p>"say good-bye to your little toys..." and then he started laughing like one monster didn't just almost killed her. How was she supposed to take on 7?! But that's when she swinged the scythe and she seemed to miss all the demons. The King started laughing.</p><p>"SEE?! SHE MISSED!" that's when the captive humans started laughing. They vanished from the demon's hands and Frisk starightened her back. She put two fingers up...and snapped. The demons all just got sliced; their torso's flying in different directions as the legs and half of the abdomen were left behind. She swang her schythe again and the souls shattered one by one as the blade touched them. The wall's also got sliced in two. The human's reapeared next to their friend as Frisk locked eyes onto the king and smiled. </p><p>"take this as a warning Robert...touch them...and..."</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>"y o u    a r e    n e x t "</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
</p><p>The King ran as fast as he could with his doctors trailing behind him. Lucy ran and hugged Frisk. Frisk however had a dark look on her face. </p><p>"Oh thank go--" Lucy got smacked so hard she fell to the ground face first. As Lucy got up Frisk pulled all 6 of them in a hug.</p><p>"DON'T YOU ALL FUCKING DARE SCARE ME LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN! WHAT WERE YOU ALL THINKING?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED! WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT IF I WOULDN'T HAVE SUMMONED MY SCYTHE?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!" The group standing on the row of seats couldn't help but laugh. They were all ok...and they already knew the kid was good at fighting and very strong but this was sureal...This blasters would have porbably done nothing except a small burn mark. Lucy and Sarah squealed.</p><p>"YOU ARE SO FUCKING CUTEEEE! YOU CARED FOR US MORE THAN YOURSELFFFF~!" they both yelled as they hugged Frisk tight. Liam laughed at that. </p><p>"DON'T YOU DARE LET YOURSELF GET ALMOST KILLED LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?!" yelled Ray as he smacked Frisk. These people like smacking each other. </p><p>"I WAS TRYING NOT TO KILL THE FUCKING NOBLES HERE BITCH! SHUSH!"</p><p>"NEXT TIME TAKE YOUR FUCKING SYCHTE OUT AND FUCK THEM! THEY DON'T CARE ANYWAYS!" did she seriously care about those nobles after they bet on her life against a 11 feet tall mutation?! The monsters too joined the celebrations down below. Chara jumped in Frisk's arms earning a disapproving look from Asriel. </p><p>"I THOUGHT YOU WILL DIE!" Sans couldn't help it. </p><p>"yo maniac..you're turning soft~" he said. </p><p>"OI! BONEBAG! SHUT IT THAT IS THE GIRL YOU LIKE NOT ME!" Sans blushed bright blue. Frisk giggled as she looked in Sans direction...welp shit now he's melting. </p><p>"WELL DARLING I HAVE TO SAY YOUR POWERS ARE REALLY IMPRESSIVE!"</p><p>"i only make the best ut of the best mettaton." said Gaster as he approached them. </p><p>"someone catch her in 3, 2, 1." and at that Frisk lost conciousness and was falling. Sans quickly teleported to catch her. </p><p>"O-OMG I-IS S-SHE OK?!" asked Alphys worried holding Undyne's hand. </p><p>"IF THE PUNK ISN'T OK I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM!" yelled Undyne almost forming a spear in her hand. </p><p>"I AM SURE THE HUMAN IS JUST EXHAUSTED..Right Father..?" asked paps the last part more whispered. Gaster nodded.</p><p>"she is just tired. Lucy would you be so kind as to heal her..But you know..." Lucy seemed to get the memo as she gestured for Sans to follow her. The two went under the seats again as she undressed Frisk right in front of him. Even with sacrs and bandages she was looking good...but oh gad that monster fucked her up...gave her a good beating that's for sure...brusises and broken bones...scars reopened and new ones were made...jeez..someone shouldn't have so many scars... But that's when he made a promise to himself...he will try to help Frisk and he will stop her from getting anymore scars..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Sometimes a celabration doesn't hurt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer! I made some jokes about sterotypes but that is because the characters weren't sobber. If it annoys anyone then please skip that part or you can skip this chapter. It only has the charcters celebrating the win at the Arena and a small Frans moment at the end. I do not wish to offend anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so they all were back at the Quarters. But they were all celebrating. Frisk said she didn't want to change her cothes but when Sarah and Chara heard her they took the poor girl by her hand and forced her in Sarah's room to change her clothes. Sans was sitting on the couch while the others were bringing food and drinks when Ray suddenly started squealing like a little girl and came running not even bothering to use the stairs. He leaped off the balcony and Liam and the other humans who were still on the couch moved their drinks like it was normal for him to do that. He then showed them an old guitar who looked to have been broken at one point. </p>
<p>"what's that Ray? why are you so excited over a guitar..?" asked Jonathan's boyfriend as he tilted his head. That's when Jonathan seemed to recognize the guitar. </p>
<p>"THAT IS FRISK'S GUITAR! THE LOTUS!" said Jonathan as he got up and inspected it. </p>
<p>"Lotus..?" asked Lucy sipping her drink.</p>
<p>"hell yeah! it has a lotus righttt here!" and then he pointed at the handle. There was a Lotus flower there. Under the flower it looked like 3 people wrote their names. Someone wrote "Jhonny-boy, Frisky and Macho".</p>
<p>"LMAOOO! was that Michel's nickname?! BUAHAHAH!" laughed Dylan. James chuckled. That's when Sarah and Chara came in the room excited. </p>
<p>"WE DID A SPLENDID JOB CHARA DARLING! YOU HAVE SUCH A GOOD EYE FOR FASHION!" she said. </p>
<p>"YOU KIDDING?! YOU DID A WONDERFUL JOB AS WELL!" said Chara.</p>
<p>"where's the punk?" asked Undyne. She had an arm around her girlfriends shoulder.</p>
<p>"FRISK YOU GET OUT THIS INSTANT!" yelled the two girls. Papyrus laughed at that. metatton then came out of the room. </p>
<p>"I FINISHED HER MAKE-UP BUT SHE REFUSES TO COME OUT!" Asriel shook his head as he got up picked his girlfriend up and sat down with her. </p>
<p>"AZYY! LET ME GOOOO~!" he shook his head and then Chara pouted. Pfft...comic.</p>
<p>"OH MY GOD THAT WOMAN! LET ME THROW A CHOICE OF WORDS AT HER!" said Lucy as she got up.</p>
<p>"prepare for google translate people.." said Liam as he gave his lions some meat. </p>
<p>"this is not going to end very well..." said james as Dyland snorted. Ray looked at Lucy who was storming towards Sarah's door. Metatton came and sat down besides his brother as Sarah stayed near the door. </p>
<p>"OI! MUJER! GET OUT OF THE GOD DAMN ROOM!"</p>
<p>"NO HAY MANERA! PUTA DE MIERDA!"</p>
<p>"grrrr! A QUIEN LLAMAS PERRA?!"</p>
<p>Liam snorted as Ray and Dylan lost it. James was chuckling at the display. Even his dad was trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"Me veo fea.."</p>
<p>"oh Dios mio...bebeee...Vamossss~"</p>
<p>"no quiero.." That's when Lucy stormed in. </p>
<p>"Te ves hermosaaa~ bebeeee...." Lucy closed the door. And they couldn't hear what they were talking anymore. </p>
<p>"why doesn't she want to come out..?" asked Sans kind of wishing he could see Frisk in normal clothes. </p>
<p>"we did live wit them for more than 10 years...but we don't know shit of spanish." That's when the door opened again.</p>
<p>"Vamos bebe~ si si~ Buena trabajo~" That's when Frisk came out and Sans spit his ketchup and almost chocked. Her bob style hair was nicely brushed. She was wearing a crop top that had strands falling down covering her abdomen just nicely but leaving enough to view with a button up checkered shirt tied around her waist and jeans shorts. Two cute strands earings and very natural make up. She was wearing flats and her arms were bandaged. It was actually a good combination with the bandages. Two strands of hair were curled and when she came out Mettaton, Sarah and Chara squealed.</p>
<p>"YOU LOOK STUNNING DARLING!" exclaimed Mettaton. </p>
<p>Liam stared and pushed his glasses up asking "who are you.. and what did you do with Frisk?!" That earned a laugh from the others on the couch and on the floor sitting around the table. What the hell..she looked stunning. Sans soul was fluttering miles per second. Alphys squealed when she saw Frisk because she looked like after an 'anime make-over' episode. Damn it he must have been blue as a blueberry now. </p>
<p>"OH OH! FRISK! I FIXED YOUR GUITAR!" said Ray all happy. Frisk looked dumbfound.</p>
<p>"r-really..? i haven't used it in years how did you-- Oh my god!" she took the guitar and looked at it. One of the curles got in her eyes and she was smilling so sweetly. Sans slowly slid down his chair and put his hood up. His dad must have seen him because he chuckled at Sans and poked him in the ribs to get up. </p>
<p>"I didn't even know you could play to be honest.." Frisk smiled and took the guitar. Frisk pulled out another necklace that looked like a black pick and took it off. She started strumming the guitar. Lucy then went ahead and grabbed her tambourine from the wall and started helping with the rythme. The others started clapping. </p>
<p>"When you get older, plainer, saner<br/>When you remember all the danger we came from" Lucy didn't look at all surprised but the other were. Undyne then said 'WOOO GO FRISKY!'</p>
<p>"Burning like embers, falling, tender<br/>Long before the days of no surrender<br/>Years ago and well you know" </p>
<p>That was the kid singing..? oh he won't make it through the night..</p>
<p>"Smoke 'em if you got 'em<br/>'Cause it's going down" </p>
<p>"way to go Friskyyy~!" said Chara then got up holding hands with Asriel and they started dancing. </p>
<p>"All I ever wanted was you<br/>I'll never get to heaven<br/>'Cause I don't know how" Undyne and Alphys followed their lead. </p>
<p>"Let's raise a glass or twooooo!" Liam got up and took Sarah's hand. He twirled her around then they started dancing.</p>
<p>"To all the things I've lost on you<br/>Oh oh"</p>
<p>And then Lucy grabbed Dylan and they started dancing. He had to admit they looked good together.</p>
<p><br/>"Tell me are they lost on you?<br/>Oh oh"</p>
<p>Next were Jonathan and his boyfriend who looked excited to dance with the jerk. Hah!</p>
<p><br/>"Just that you could cut me loose<br/>Oh oh"</p>
<p>Now the tin can was dancing with his brother but he didn't care..he honestly was mesmerized by Frisk's voice.</p>
<p><br/>"After everything I've lost on you<br/>Is that lost on you?<br/>Oh oh<br/>Is that lost on you?<br/>Oh oh<br/>Baby, is that lost on you?<br/>Is that lost on you?"</p>
<p>Ray didn't want to look like the dumb one sitting down and he took James and they too started dancing. Sarah passed them with Liam and said 'o lala~'. They both blushed. So many couples or couples to be...yet he was alone..but maybe...He took Lucy's tambourine and started keeping the rythme like she did before she started dancing. Frisk looked up a bit before she smiled while singing. </p>
<p>"Wishing I could see the machinations<br/>Understand the toil of expectations in your mind<br/>Hold me like you never lost your patience<br/>Tell me that you love me more than hate me all the time<br/>And you're still mine?"</p>
<p>And it was a love song too..so ironic..Gaster made a shadow and started dancing with it. Everyone was having fun..but for a second it felt like it was just them. How she whipped her hair back when she would get really into the note. It was adorable. </p>
<p>"So smoke 'em if you've got 'em<br/>'Cause it's going down<br/>All I ever wanted was you<br/>Let's take a drink of heaven<br/>This can turn around"</p>
<p>heh..such a weird weird kid...</p>
<p>"Let's raise a glass or two<br/>To all the things I've lost on you<br/>Oh oh<br/>Tell me are they lost on you?<br/>Oh oh<br/>Just that you could cut me loose<br/>Oh oh<br/>After everything I've lost on you<br/>Is that lost on you?<br/>Oh oh<br/>Is that lost on you?<br/>Oh oh, oh oh<br/>Bab, is that lost on you?<br/>Is that lost on you?"</p>
<p>Papyrus passed him and smirked at him. Damn it paps don't play smart now!</p>
<p>"Let's raise a glass or two<br/>To all the things I've lost on you<br/>Oh oh<br/>Tell me are they lost on you?<br/>Oh oh<br/>Just that you cold cut me loose<br/>Oh oh<br/>After everything I've lost on you<br/>Is that lost on you?<br/>Is that lost on you?"</p>
<p>He kinda didn't want it to end...but it had to at some point. And so they started playing songs. Sans came and sat down next to Frisk and the two would play songs together. They drank, ate, laughed. Sans almost got killed for his stupid puns..twice! At one point Lucy asked Frisk. </p>
<p>"hey friskkkkkyy~ bebeeee~ wa'cha drinkingg.."</p>
<p>"no..lucy..." Lucy did some big puppy eyes and Frisk got up drowned the shot and yelled. </p>
<p>"TEQUILLA GUEYYYYYY!" Lucy dropped on her back laughing and so did Frisk. </p>
<p>"this woman is impossible! how many shots can you take?!" asked jonathan gesturing franatically.</p>
<p>"dude...tequilla flows in my veins" she joked.</p>
<p>"it's the same with taco sauce! This bitch ate the spiceiest and had no problem. The shots and the spice BURN!" They all laughed when Dylan said that. </p>
<p>"let me guess she worships barbecues too?" asked Sans earning another set of laughs. </p>
<p>"You kidding? She loves them!" That's when Frisk looked at Lucy and said. </p>
<p>"what about you Oprah? You don't go 'Henessy playa!'?" said Frisk in her best black voice. Lucy started laughing and said.</p>
<p>"OH HELL NAW! I HEAR A BELL! OH I HEAR A BELL! NU UH SWEETIE!" They started laughing again. </p>
<p>"Damn...what are we French supposed to say..? Croissant?" Asked Sarah as her brother Ray laughed. He cleared his throat and said. </p>
<p>"we only eat the best cheese and drink the best wine!" in a dumb French accent. </p>
<p>"Well im British soo...I ONLY DRINK TEA WITH THE QUEEN AT 5'O CLOCK AND EAT BISCUITS!" said Liam.</p>
<p>"imagine having a fight in britain at 5'o clock. eeveryone just stops and goes..OH NO IT'S TIME FOR TEAAA~!" said Frisk as she then pretended to sip from a cup. </p>
<p>Yeah it was clear they were all drunk...why did humans liked to get wasted so much..? he didn't know but he liked to get wasted too sooo...A few hours later his friend's left and the other humans who lives here went to their rooms apart from Dylan and Lucy who were sleeping together on the couch. Sans picked Frisk up and went to the room with a red door. There were another 6 rooms and from the books around about physics he knew it must be hers. It was clear it was bearly used..Sans wanted to drop Frisk on the bed and leave but she woke up. </p>
<p>"sans..?"</p>
<p>"oh hey bucko...i was just dropping you in your room...i will leave now don---"</p>
<p>"can you stay a bit longer...?" He smiled..a genuine smile.</p>
<p>"sure thing buddy. wassup?" She got up and hugged one of her pillows.</p>
<p>"i liked playing with you! let's play again...ok?" she asked as she raised her pinky. This time Sans knew what to do. He intertwined his pinky with hers. </p>
<p>"sure thing kiddo."</p>
<p>"hehe...te amo~" and she fell on her bed and fell asleep.. What did she say..te...Oh god...Sans blush was lighting up the room. He laughed. </p>
<p>"love ya too kid...love ya too...and you don't know how much..." He kissed her forehead and teleported away. Yeah..he liked wasted Frisk.. He had to admit, he was in deep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The evil behind the mask</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know that the chapters are getting shorter but i truly want to make the story last...we are coming close to the finish line..But don't worry i shall post other works as well..Now let's see what info Grillbz got for us~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wednesday came rolling around the corner. Frisk woke up in her room for the first time in years. She smiled then frowned knowing she has to go back in her old clothes. She put on a straight jacket, her shorts and a bandana. She hated that look but it was a must. And so she came downstairs where she found Dylan and Lucy sleeping.</p><p>"bebeee~ Good morning el dormilon"</p><p>"huh wha--" said Lucy as she woke up. She saw Dylan and backed away like she was on fire screaming.</p><p>"OH DIOS MIOS! WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dylan got up getting kicked off of the couch by Lucy.</p><p>"jesus christ woman what the hell?!" he asked as he rubbed his head. Frisk just kept on laughing.</p><p>"WHY THE HELL WERE WE SLEEPING TOGETHER?!" Lucy said, her face red. Dylan also blushed and they started arguing. Frisk chuckled and left. She walked to the gates where she met Mettaton who was ready to leave.</p><p>"AH FRISK DARLING~ GOOD MORNING! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO GO AT GRILLBY'S TO MEET WITH THE OTHERS THERE! HOW DO YOU FEEL HONEY~?"</p><p>"ah! hey metta! meh not the worst headache i've had. It's way less than what i get after a good beating"</p><p>"..o-oh.." Mettaton cleary was now feeling sorry. Frisk didn't really realize what she was saying until after she said it.</p><p>"O-oh! no no no don't feel bad...let's just go pk?" Tried frisk to make the robot feel better. They both left the Quarters and they both made their way up. At the start of the kingdom Frisk started taking the roofs as Mettaton was walking around no problem. Some monsters or humans would stop him for autographs but apart from that not really that much delay. They got to Grillby's. Frisk really fast slipped past Mettaton as he held the door open for her.</p><p>"HELLOOOO~ DARLINGS!" said mettaton possing dramatically. then Frisk almost lost ballance as she heard mettaton squeal. </p><p>"OH MY GOD! PAPY DARLING YOU LOOK ADORABLE IN THAT SWEATER!" So that was why he was squealing. He pushed past Frisk, when Frisk lost her footing and almost fell face first on the floor. That's when she felt a pair of boney hands catching her. </p><p>"hey there bucko..let's not fall for me yet shall we?" Frisk laughed at the dorky pun. Her face a bit flushed as she turned around and was face to face with the older skeleton and his cute face. Wait did she think that..? Oh god. She swiftly bent down and with her hands on the floor she moved out of Sans hold standing on her arms. She then got up.</p><p>"Thanks but...i was doing Sans-ationally on my own!" she said sticking out her tongue. Hah now he was 'blue'. She patted his shoulder and laughed.</p><p>"At least the blue attacks work on you as well!" Sans snickered at that. </p><p>"wwell played bucko..well played.." That's when Grillby gestured for Frisk to follow him upstairs and she obliged. When they entered the apartament above the bar she sat down on the couch waiting for Grillby to spill what he knew. </p><p>"Frisk...the one behind the experiments isn't only behind the experiments. He is also controlling Chara's father. You see...HE is the one that wants power, control and mind-less weapons. His name is...Xander Williams" Frisk almost choked. That was the name of the High Scientist and the scientist that Gaster had as a student. This man bearly left his room with screens that showed what happened everywhere around the facility...Frisk always made sure to corrupt the cameras around her when Jonathan and Sam would come by...but...HIM..? why would he do that. </p><p>"he is stronger than you frisk...he is also an Unwanted" That hit her worse. HE was stronger..that couldn't be good...that couldn't be good at all...</p><p>"he wants an oponnent that is strong enough to challenge him...Frisk he will challenge you today...he will say a date, a time and a place...I don't want you to die...t-there isn't anymore info i-it's all i have..." Grillby was hard to scare and to get to the point of where he is stuttering...? That is a new level of stress for her. </p><p>"do you know him by any chance...?" he asked her. Frisk nodded.</p><p>"The High doctor. He checks on us from time to time and he is 24/7 watching the cameras in the facility..most of the things there were his projects...i met him once..." Rage started boiling up in her. </p><p>"he was the one that pulled the trigger...and the one that would do most of my tests...apart from Gaster at first..." She clenched her fists.</p><p>"If that guy want's a fight..I will show him a good fight..." said Frisk.</p><p>"i suggest you go alone in this Frisk...if he is too strong for you..he will kill anyone you bring..he wants a 1v1 after all.."</p><p>"it's fine...tsk...that bastard..." The anger was getting toxic now. Grillby put a reasuring hand on her shoulder and she smiled. They both came downstairs and Chara rushed next to her at the bar. </p><p>"What did he say..?" Frisk told Chara what she needed to know. She didn't say about the challange or the fact that man killed her brother. </p><p>"That bastard...Ok..you need to go back to the facility right? Jonathan and Sam will come pick you up..?"</p><p>"unfortunately i think it might be that brute that shot me last time..so make sure that Undyne and Sans stay put when if he does something..ok?" And as Chara sat down, like it was a que or something, that bastard entered.</p><p>"FOUND YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Grillby spat as he saw the guy. Frisk got up and put her hands up. That's when he pulled a gun. He loaded and shot. But instead of a bullet came a dart that hit Frisk right in the neck. She pulled it out. </p><p>"jeez paralyzer? that's a cheap shot bro.." said Frisk as she flicked the dark in the wall. The guy growled as he pulled a real gun. She vanished right before the bullet hit and karate chopped one of his nerves. That automatically put him to sleep. the whole bar cheered when the guy was out cold. </p><p>"damn...he was tensed up realy badly.." Frisk picked up tje brute on her back and left Grillby's carrying him. When they arrived to the throne room the King was furious. she immediately ended up in her cell. That's when a doctor with black spiky hair and goggles came by. </p><p>"So..#15 was it?"</p><p>"yes...and you are?" oh she knew exactly who this fucker was. </p><p>"now now 15 you know who i am..don'cha?" so he was smarter than he looked..fine she'll give him that. </p><p>"Fine doctor Williams..what do you need?"</p><p>"that's the spirit...now i do wish to have a little 'game'"</p><p>"doctor...you have given me a very high IQ..do you believe i won't be suspicious of your request..?"</p><p>"why well then..what do you want to get if you partake..?"</p><p>"i wish for the freedom of my people...safety of my friends...and freedom for the King as well...i know your dirty trick...and if i win i get to be free as well..is that ok with you..Xander..?" The scientist was a stunned by the answear he laughed.</p><p>"fair enough then..if i shall win...Frisk my dear you are MINE! and i shall rule the world using you as my trustworthy weapon is that fair..?"</p><p>"fair and square doctor...choose when..." said Frisk almost spitting the last words. oh she will make sure if she doesn't win...at least they will be ok..That's exactly why she asked for those things just if she participates in this...</p><p>"You will come today...at exactly midnight...you will come in the woods at the echo tree. Is that good for you my dear..?"</p><p>"stop the sweet talk fucker! ill come...watch your back..."</p><p>"my my such vile language.." the man smirked as he looked down at the chained Frisk from outside her cell.</p><p>"Bite me bitch.."</p><p>"HAHAHAHH! you are true entertainment...but my duties call.. I shall see you later...'Hope'" she growled as the man left still laughing. That son of a bitch.. That's when Gaster came from around the corner and looked at her panicked and shocked. </p><p>"are you out of your DAMN MIND?! WHY WOULD YOU AGREE?! ARE YOU SUICIDAL?!" That's when frisk looked the skeleton monster straight in the eyesockets.</p><p>"i did this not for me...but for the people that i care about..and don't tell anyone..." Gaster looked away.</p><p>"Gaster...please..." and Frisk tried to come closer but the chains held her back.</p><p>"i'm sorry Frisk..they need to know.." said the skeleton as he turned away to leave.</p><p>"Gaster..Gaster...GASTER!" Frisk called....</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strong>B U T     N O B O D Y     C  A M E .  .  .</strong>
    </em>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The final battle and The end</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh ho ho hoooo! i'm evil i know.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaster was trying his hardest to finish his job on time before those two would go and fight eachother. Gaster couldn't let her die...Frisk was like a daughter to him...she helped him more than she could ever imagine and now her life is in danger yet she wants to keep that stupid deal so she could free the others. It's like she doesn't care for herself at all....THAT'S BECAUSE SHE TRULY DOESN'T! It was already 10p.m what does that fucker want from him anyways...tsk..at this rate he will never finish his tasks in time. And two hours later he did finish them...but it was too late. Suddenly a huge explosion could be heard. Now that wasn't a good sign.</p><p>--------------------------------------</p><p>Everyone was at the Quarters except his dad...and Frisk. Sans wasn't alarmed until they all heard the giant explosion or whatever that was, that was coming from close by. That's when Gaster teleported right in the room. </p><p>"Please tell me Frisk is with you.." he said. Sweat was forming on his skull and Sans could feel his soul drop. Oh no. Not her. </p><p>"OH PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THAT IS HER?!" Lucy yelled jumping off the couch making her way towards the door. </p><p>"I think it might be..." and so his dad started telling them all sorts of things he heard at Grillby's but then he said it. </p><p>"That man..he challenged Frisk. We won our freedom by her attending...but if she loses she will be either dead..or a slave for life." Gaster said looking worried. </p><p>"which one is more likely to happen..?" Asked Jonathan. </p><p>"the first.." said Gaster with a serious tone. </p><p>"That's it. Let's go fuckers she won't die on us today!" Said Liam as he got up. The other humans also got up and stretched. </p><p>"LET'S GO SAVE THAT RECKLESS BITCH!!" said Lucy. All the other 6 humans left behind was a gust of wind, as with unbelievable speed they ran to help their friend then they leaped at the top of the canyon. If Frisk was that strong alone....how strong was she with her friends..? Sans took his hands out of his pockets. </p><p>"well..you heard them..Gaster? Got any place for some passangers?" Sans said with his everlasting smirk. Gaster smirked as well. </p><p>"Well would you look at that  i do!" They all teleported. </p><p>----------------------------------</p><p>WERE THESE PEOPLE SUICIDAL?! DAMN IT THEY WOULD GET OBLIVIRATED!! Frisk was now sitting in the mud of a crater made where the echo tree was, some water from the river was slowly falling like a small waterfall..but it was so small it bearly made any mud. </p><p>"Oh Frisk...what happened..? Where's the fire!?!" Tha's when all her friends came into view. No...no no no no NO!!</p><p>"Oh my Frisky~ seems we have company..let me say HI!!" The psychopath turned away and locked his eyes onto his friends. Frisk got up and summoned a blade. She swang as fast as she could but the man was already gone and she hit the opposite wall of the crater. </p><p>"Nu uh uhhh~! that is very rude Frisk!" The man looked up at her friends. </p><p>"Greetings! But i am afraid because you intervined this is goodbye!" The psychopath raised one hand as some dark tentacle like things wrapped themselves around her friends. They were dripping with hate. Bastard! </p><p>"FUCK YOU! IT'S NOT LIKE FRISK WILL LOSE!!" said Chara and the other humans took her lead. </p><p>"YEAH! FRISK IS THE STRONGEST!" no...no...no...lucy stop...</p><p>"YEAH! SHE IS VERY STRONG! THERE IS NO WAY A SMALL WANNABE LIKE YOU CAN BEAT HER!" stop it..liam...no no no...</p><p>They all started cheering they all started praising her....ARE THEY INSANE HE WILL KILL THEM ALL NOW!! at the end Sans said. </p><p>"Welp guess the kid is bonefied to win now!" And he shrugged. Doctor Williams looked furious. There was no way she would let him win...not today...not EVER! she won't let him kill her friends. She tensed. She knew what she will do. She will try everything. She summoned a whip. Let's go fucker. </p><p>"YOU ALL SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! AND I WILL STAR WITH THAT OVERLY LOUD SKELETON OVER THERE!!" The tentacles nullified magic. Sans couldn't probably do anything to stop him. That's where Frisk came in. As one of those dark tentacles came straight for Papy she jumped and she used her whip to redirect the blow into the ground. She nailed the landing. Her eyes were glowing red. That's it bastard...she's not here to play.  The crazy doctor smiled. </p><p>"NOW THAT IS MORE LIKE IT 15!! Let's go!" The two both leaped into the air and Frisk summoned a range weapon but when the doctor got close she pulled a stunt by dematerializing half of it ducking below his hit and going straight for his abdomen. She bearly made a scratch. Damn it what the hell?!</p><p>"you finally hit me...OH THIS IS GOING TO BE GOOD!!" Frisk was determined to win. Frisk was determined to get to be happy with her friends...and maybe date a skeleton...but for now..FREEDOM! the final fight. SHE NEEDS TO WIN NO MATTER WHAT!! The doctor prepared a low blow she jumped but a tentacle was coming for her she summoned a small blade with two fingers and chopped the tentacle. She looked at her hand in surprise. They can be chopped by magic...Frisk smirked as the red in her eyes intensified. The doctor looked as shocked as she was, then he looked mad. </p><p>"YOU BITCH!! YOU ARE THE FIRST ONE TO BE ABLE TO DO SUCH THING!!" So that was why the tentacles avoided her red magic...OH HO HO! found your weak point fucker! She threw one of her barriers like a frizby cutting the tentacles holding her friends. They still seemed to not be able to summon magic. Damn it...the effect lasts longer than the tentacles..</p><p>"HAH! YOU IDIOT!" Said the doctor as his tentacles now started taking weird colored hues...what the hell?!</p><p>"I CAN USE THE MAGIC I NULLIFIED!! yes they will get it back...but in this fight... IT'S MINEEE!!!" Oh no...all her friends weapons started flying towards her. She doged but one of the swords hit her arm. The cut was deep she had to admit. But she dealt with worse. </p><p>"HAHAHAAH! STILL NOT LETTING YOURSELF BE DEFEATED...I CAN RESPECT THAT...!" Frisk tried to get a direct attack but the man vanished again. </p><p>"HAHAHAHAH!" She could hear from behind as something sharp pierced her and threw her to the side of the crater. Damn it..</p><p>"FRISK NO!!" she could hear the girls screaming. The doctor turned his attention towards them. </p><p>"Tsk..you all are annoying....caring like that...you have freedom...what do you want.."</p><p>"we want her Dr. Loco...thought it was obvious from the way they were screaming her name...but i guess they will let anyone work as a scientist these days.." What the fuck was Sans doing?!</p><p>"what did you say..?" the doctor said twitching. </p><p>"i said...you. are. dumb! i would say read my lips...but i'm a skeleton..ain't got no lips.." He said with a shrug. No...the scientist was preparing for a blow. </p><p>"WELL THEN LET'S SEE HOW DUMB IS THIS!!" Frisk tensed her leg and with unimaginable speed she managed to push Sans out of the way halfway through the doctors blow. </p><p>"WHAT THE HELL?!  WHERE IS THAT SKELETON!!" Frisk and Sans landed in a bush with Frisk on top of Sans. </p><p>"You idiot! what were you thinking?!" Sans looked at her and norrowed his eye-sockets. </p><p>"distracting him from killing your ass what did it look like..?" Frisk was mad. </p><p>"Not using your life you dumbass!! what would i do if you were to die?!" Frisk blurted that out-loud. Sans was now blue. </p><p>"w-what do you mean...?" he asked. Frisk looked back at the now raging doctor talking with his friends. Thank god they weren't actually trying anything like this dumbass. </p><p>"Listen..i might not come out alive from this but...if i do..i want you to at least know from now..i love you..so don't go do anything stu--" Sans kissed her right there. Hmm..maybe blue and red do go well together. </p><p>"You seriously confessing in the middle of a fight, bucko? Romantic..." Frisk punched him. </p><p>"Oww...you didn't let me finish...i like ya too...now wa'cha got in your mind..? come on i know you have a plan" Frisk smiled as she asked if his powers were coming back. He nodded. </p><p>"You guys teleport away...and i go all in! It will cause distruction to half of the forest if i'm not lucky...if i am the whole blow goes into him...do you trust me..?" Sans looked at her with sad eyes...then he nodded and she used her speed to make it seem like the skeleton teleported back..but now he was next to Gaster. They were whispering something as the doctor turned around towards Frisk. </p><p>"Now lookie who is here...miss 15....now then shall we continue..?" Frisk heard the sound of teleporting then the doctor screaming.</p><p>"WHAT THE?! WHERE DID THEY GO?! DAMN THOSE SKELETONS!!" But he focused his attention solely on her. </p><p>She was focusing all her power and happy thoughts into one: her friends, the people she wanted to protect in the canyon, the royals, the kingdom all together...everyone she cared about...she was doing this not with LOVE but with love....and Sans would have been proud....and she was as well of him...he came a long way...such a long way...she hoped she will survive the burst of power...Her eyes shinning with red. Swirling with the power stored in her body. She felt everything get chiller, she could also feel the uneasiness after that coming from this fucker she was fighting. She looked him in the eyes. </p><p>"why are you looking at me like that..." she smirked. He had no idea of her full potential...oh he will get fucked up so bad. </p><p>"STOP LOOKING SO CREEPY!!" Hundreds of tentacles were coming for her. One swing. All down.</p><p>"w-what the..?!" The doctor looked anxious and nervous...perfect...she had her schyte ready. </p><p>"w-what is that....w-when..h-how...THERE IS NO WA--" She locked eyes with him again and smirked. </p><p>"see you in hell...bitch..." And she lounged. She swang it in the air and she vanished. Next thing the poor guy knew was he heard. </p><p>"<strong><em><span class="u">B E H I N D    Y O U</span></em></strong>"  </p><p>The guy didn't get a chance to turn around as hit the guy and unleashed her power. See you in hell...was probably appropriate to say at this point. </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>As all of them were at Grillby's, waiting anxiously, Lucy screamed as she was looking out the window at the place where they've just been. Sans rushed towards the window only to see all the trees around the area fallen...and dust raising towards the air. Oh jesus christ kiddo...</p><p>They all rushed there as fast as they could. The area they were supposed to search was huge. It was easy to find the fuckers body but..no sign of Frisk. They started calling her to see if she was alive. Jonathan found her necklace...Lucy her pick..but where was she...? Some gave up...one by one..going to their homes in defeat...but Sans didn't give up..that's when he realized... What if...Sans rushed to the only spot they didn't search..where the tree used to be. </p><p>"FRISK! kiddo come on we've all been searching for hours...please..." Sans couldn't see well in the dark...his flashlight died a hour ago. </p><p>"come on kiddo...y-you can't leave me again...we can...read together...look at stars...play again...you know as a skeleton..i-im good at the trombone...j-just don't leave me....come on bucko" Sans sat down in the mud...He didn't care at that point. That's when he saw a small blue light. He got closer to see a small sappling growing from the ground. It was twinkling. </p><p>"beautiful isn't it..? I do believe it's called an echo tree." Said a voice behind him. Sans percked up. </p><p>"don't you know how to greet an old pal..? Turn around and shake my hand lazybones.." Sans turned around at what felt like the speed of light as he hugged the person behind him and let go of the tears he held in. For the first time he didn't care he was smiling while crying...he was happy. </p><p>"Shh..i'm here bonehead...did you really search for me for hours and didn't think i was here...?" Sans hugged Frisk tighter. </p><p>"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU, FRISK!" Frisk smiled. </p><p>"nice to see you too...lovelybones.." And frisk wrapped her hands around her skeleton. </p><p>"Jeez bucko..what did i say about scaring me like that..?"</p><p>"your heart can't take it and you will have a heart attack?" Sans laughed then pretended to gasp. </p><p>"oh no.. oh nooooo it's happening i can't breathhh...gravity is increasing on meeee...oh noooo..." as he fell down in the mud pulling his human with him. </p><p>"YOU PIG! I ALMOST FELL FACE FLAT IN THIS ONCE! YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE ME FALL TWICE!" And they both laughed. </p><p>"so about what i said...does that mean we are..."</p><p>"dunno..do you want to..?"</p><p>"yes...do you.."</p><p>"yeah..i'd like that..."</p><p>"oh LOOK A SHOOTING STAR! dude make a wish!" Sans eye lights looked his human up and down. </p><p>"nah bucko..it already came true..."</p><p>"woowww mr. flirt where did you keep these when i was younger?"</p><p>"I would have gotten charges you twirp!" He said as he flicked her in the head. </p><p>"excuses excuses you got G's! those are hella expensive here!" He laughed. he could get used to having her in his arms like this. </p><p>----------------------------</p><p>Oh how he didn't want to get up from bed but Frisk was literally screaming at him and she would probably pull out her big ass schythe. </p><p>"IT'S YOUR BROTHERS WEDDING GET UP YOU LAZYBONES!" Oh right...that's why she was screaming. Damn it paps...you seriously are getting married to the tin-can. </p><p>"i don't wanna wear the monkey suit!" He said as he pulled his blanket over his head. Frisk opened his wardorbe. Wait who even let her in?! Oh right...his dad...he seriously needs to get them an apartment...probably in the Quarters with all his friends. Undyne and Alphys are too searching for one down there. </p><p>"If i am wearing a revealing ass dress picked by Lucy, you are wearing your tux" She's wearing what now..? </p><p>"I'm up! I wanna see the dress!" Pillow smacked him in the face. </p><p>"PERVERT! now shoo get ready. I still haven't put it on. Sarah and Chara have put a ton of make-up on my face. I look like a fucking clown... AYE CARAMBA" Sans used blue magic to pick him human up. </p><p>"Shhh....it's too early and you look beautiful..did Toriel take care of your hair..? Smells nice.." Frisk pouted and crossed her arms..then she kissed the top of sans skull leaving a mark. </p><p>"There you are now stampted." He laughed. </p><p>"didn't i stamp you last nig--" She looked at him with narrowed eyes. </p><p>"you finish that sentance and i'm not going to grillby's with you anymore." He shut up. </p><p>Yeah..life was good...he could totally get used to living like this...</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>WHAT WAS SANS THINKING?! He acted out of impuls asking Frisk to meet him at the echo tree...and he was pretty sure he was the nervous one, especially seeing her in that baby blue dress. He was in deep...</p><p>"sans? lovelybones what's wrong you look like the world is ending" she joked. Sans smiled at that. She was so sweet. </p><p>"Well Frisk...do you know why we are here...?"</p><p>"no..not really...care to shine a light?" This is it...hooo boy...</p><p>"Frisk...i really  love you..i can't imagine myself with anyone else so...umm" He knelt and pulled out a small box. Inside was a ring with a lotus flower on it. Frisk gasped and covered her mouth. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes. </p><p>"Frisk..will you marry me..?" He said his voice cracking at the end. </p><p>"YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES!! OH DIOS MIO! OF COURSE LOVELYBONES!" She threw herself in his arms and he almost lost the ring. This truly was a happy day.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>After such a long life with a wonderful family with 2 kids...and after his wife died of old age...it was his time to dust....and so he woke up on a field with flowers. Red and blue and an echo tree in the middle. </p><p>"hey lovelybones...come sit!" He smiled at Frisk who's short hair was swaying in the wind. he sat down and they both stayed there...watching the world go by...but it was the two of them...forever. </p><p>Yeah...he was happy....and the way it was just the two of them...made it feel right. Maybe death wasn't as bad as he thought when he got killed by that maniac child. </p><p>Because love made everything right. </p>
<hr/><p>"DAD CAN'T JUST DIEEEE! MAKE MOMMY AND DADDY IMMORTAL!" Sans laughed at his daughter. </p><p>"Oh come on kiddo you are ruinning the story here!"</p><p>"It was cool ...it is mommy's story after all...BUT YOU CAN'T DIE! I'M ONLY 10 AND ARNO IS 8!!"</p><p>"ok kiddos that's it it's time for be ok..?"</p><p>"AWWWWW" </p><p>"Now now no whinning your mom is busy tomorrow with Mettaton's 'party' or whatever."</p><p>"ok ok...night daddy"</p><p>"night buckos...love ya"</p><p>Yeah...life wasn't bad at all.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or if my writting is wanky. English isnt my first language ^^' This work is still in progress expect updates. I appreciate your support &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>